Un ciel pleins d'étoiles
by Emma Austen
Summary: Nos héros rentrent enfin en dernière année à Poudlard et que se passe t'il après que Voldemort soit mort ? Suivez leurs péripéties entre, amour, colère, amitié et plus encore ! YURI.
1. Les retrouvailles

_**Titre : **Un ciel pleins d'étoiles _

_**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient bien évidemment à J.K sauf les O.C. _

**_Betas : _**_Mynock et Macklefreez_

_**Petit plus : **Avant de commencer votre lecture il faut que vous sachiez quelques éléments importants. L'histoire se déroule donc lors de la septième __année à Poudlard, Voldemort a été tué depuis un moment, certains personnages sont morts, d'autres non et pour plus de simplicité les horcruxes n'existent pas. De nombreux personnages sont OC et chaque chapitre sera sur le point de vue d'un personnage différent. J'en ai six donc si ça risque de vous posez un problème, pas la peine de commencer. _

_J'ai essayé de rester le plus possible fidèle aux caractères des personnages mais par moment, selon l'avancement de mon histoire cela peut-être un peu différent._

_C'est un YURI mais aussi un het pour l'un des couples mais c'est principalement sur les filles donc si vous n'aimez pas, arrêtez vous de suite. Certaines scènes seront violentes mais ça reste correcte. _

_Merci de prendre le temps pour laisser une petite review pour que j'ai votre avis sur l'avancement de l'histoire.. Positif comme négatif surtout si c'est le dernier cas, c'est la première histoire que j'écris donc je ne peux que progresser en ayant des avis. _

_Si vous êtes encore là, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE UN : LES RETROUVAILLES<strong>

**_Hermione Granger_**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, d'habitude j'ai qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort il y a plus d'un an et demi, il y a tellement de choses à faire pour rééquilibrer les deux mondes que j'ai plus envie de mettre un plan d'action au point avec l'Ordre du phénix pour essayer de rétablir les choses, plutôt que de rester en cours. Bien que cela ne me dérange guère en y réfléchissant une seconde fois.

J'ai presque terminé ma valise, j'hésite encore à prendre_ L'histoire de Poudlard_ avec moi mais avec mes nouveaux livres, il ne reste plus vraiment d'espace exploitable.

Pour ou contre ? Dis-je à voix haute en regardant mon chat orangé, Pattenrond qui continue de se lécher sans me prêter attention, bien évidemment je ne suis pas plus avancée.

- Hermione chérie ? Vous partez dans dix minutes !

- Ok Maman !

Bon cette année on fera sans, il faudra que je trouve un autre livre à lire le soir. Je donne un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié. Ah oui son t-shirt il faut que je le lui rende.

Je caresse tendrement mon chat puis quitte ma chambre en tirant ma valise derrière moi. Mon père est déjà dans le garage à attendre. Avec lui on n'est jamais en retard, néanmoins j'ai le temps d'avaler un petit quelque chose avant de le rejoindre. J'entrouvre le frigo en quête d'un casse-croûte quand j'entends mon père m'appeler.

- Hermione il faut y aller on va atterrir dans les bouchons !

J'agite ma tête en rigolant, il me sort la même phrase à chaque fois qu'il faut m'emmener sur la voie neuf trois quart. J'attrape ma valise et m'oriente vers le garage. Mon père prend la relève et il la met dans le coffre pendant que je pars m'installer devant. Ma mère s'approche de moi doucement.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner, c'est ta dernière rentrée j'aurais aimé être là mais malheureusement la dent de Mme Dupont ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman je comprends tout à fait.

Je souris pour lui faire voir que son absence ne me touche pas alors que c'est tout le contraire. À son regard je vois qu'elle reste sceptique face à ma réponse mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Tiens voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Tu sais que ton père et moi avons encore du mal à nous habituer à votre système de courrier mais ne l'ouvre pas avant la date ça…

- Porte malheur oui je sais dis-je amusée.

- Oui voilà dit-elle en me souriant.

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue car mon père commence à taper du doigt sur le volant et ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'à la gare se fait comme d'habitude, sans bouchons et j'arrive même avec de l'avance. Après avoir dit au revoir à mon père, je me dirige vers une boulangerie pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Plus qu'à son habitude, la gare est pleine de monde. Une fois mon croissant avalé et arrivée devant la voie, je vérifie que personne ne prête attention à moi et cours vers l'entrée de la voie neuf trois quart.

Je suis arrivée la première car je ne vois nul part mes amis. J'avance un peu, mettant un peu de distance avec les élèves et les parents qui ne cessent d'arriver, certains tenant la main de leurs enfants bien fermement de peur qu'ils puissent s'échapper à tout jamais, du moins c'est la première intention qui ressort.

Secouant ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits, j'aperçois au loin arriver Ron, comme d'habitude à la traine avec sa sœur et par la même occasion : ma meilleure amie, Ginny.

Ron et moi sortons ensemble depuis sept mois, il s'est enfin décidé à me le demander après tant d'années à l'attendre. Bien que lui soit déjà amoureux, je ne le suis pas encore, bizarre non ? Depuis le temps que j'attends cela j'aurais pensé que mes sentiments seraient devenus en un rien de temps, de l'amour.

Je pose ma valise sur le quai déjà bondé d'élèves tous impatients d'aller s'installer dans le train et prendre les meilleurs compartiments avant les autres. Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce à part peut-être sa taille, de là où je me trouve il a l'air immense et mon impression se confirme quand il se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour 'Mione comment ça va ? Tu m'as trop manqué, tu aurais dû venir au Terrier nous rendre visite.

- Désolée mais entre mes vacances avec mes parents et mes devoirs…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la personne qui m'insupporte le plus dans cette école m'interrompt.

- Par pitié Weasley et Granger arrêtez, vous faites peur à tout le monde avec vos retrouvailles à deux noises !

C'est plus fort que moi, je me détourne de Ron, il faut que je lui dise une fois pour toute ses vérités en face, l'année n'a même pas encore commencé qu'elle me met déjà hors de moi, alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, son frère m'en empêche, encore une fois.

- Laisse tomber Hermione ne rentre pas dans son jeu, on se voit plus tard les amis.

Silverwood n'a pas vraiment le choix, elle suit donc son frère qui se dirige vers le train. Avant de partir, elle me sourit de manière arrogante. Non d'un criquet ! Cette fille m'énerve.

Victor et elle sont jumeaux mais alors qu'elle est à Serpentard et vu son comportement, je comprends, son frère est avec nous, à Gryffondor. Passionné de Quidditch, et il faut dire qu'il est bien taillé pour, il est vite rentré dans notre cercle d'amis. Mais quand j'observe Victor, je me demande si c'est bien sa sœur. Ils sont complètement différents au niveau du caractère et de la manière de se comporter.

Néanmoins, je me tourne vers mes amis pour enlacer Ginny afin de lui dire bonjour.

- Où est Harry ?

Avant que l'un d'eux me réponde, le concerné arrive près de Ginny avec une mine déconfite.

- Désolé, mon oncle ne voulait pas me laisser partir tant que je ne lui avais pas certifié trois fois que oui, cette année était la dernière et que je déménagerai à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- En effet et après tu iras où ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai toujours la maison de Sirius mais bon faudrait faire un réel effort pour tout remettre en ordre, je ne sais pas…

N'insistant pas, je tire ma valise en direction du train vers une entrée qui ne serait pas pleine d'élèves qui d'ailleurs essayent de ne pas pleurer en laissant leurs parents sur le quai. En y réfléchissant, mes parents ne sont presque jamais venus jusqu'ici, enfin deux fois, seulement pendant mes deux premières années à Poudlard mais après, d'un commun accord ils ont décidé que j'étais assez grande pour me rendre là toute seule. À partir de la troisième année, je n'ai plus eu à supporter les au revoir déchirant sur le quai.

Je m'arrête de marcher pour vérifier que tout le monde me suit quand Harry me fait signe de monter par là. Je le suis et monte ma valise dans le train. Certains élèves sont déjà changés, d'autres bavardent dans le couloir sans doute pour se raconter le superbe été qu'ils ont passé. Une fois un compartiment trouvé non sans mal, je me change et épingle mon nouvel insigne de préfet en chef.

Ce nouveau rôle s'est disputé entre tous les autres préfets et moi, je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter, mais je suis plus que fière d'avoir cette nouvelle responsabilité.

Normalement nous avons nos propres wagons, les préfets et moi mais nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller pour Ron et nos autres amis. Les professeurs n'aiment pas trop qu'on fasse profiter nos camarades de nos avantages bien qu'on le fasse quand même, surtout à Poudlard. Mais on est deux fois plus tranquille la bas.

- Je dois aller à une réunion avec le professeur McGonagall, sans doute pour m'expliquer mes nouvelles fonctions.

- Ok on se retrouve ici de toute façon ?

- Oui Ron ne t'inquiète pas.

J'ouvre la porte de notre compartiment et me dirige vers l'avant du train je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon badge ou autre chose, mais la plupart des élèves me saluent et les autres se tiennent à carreaux. Même pas besoin de faire régner la loi ou pire, enlever des points. Une fois arrivée, je constate qu'Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle est déjà présent dans le compartiment.

- Bonjour professeur, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci Mlle Granger et vous ? Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

- Très bien merci.

À ma réponse je peux voir qu'elle baisse un peu la tête, comme si elle était désolée, mais de quoi ? Alors que j'allais demander pourquoi nous ne commencions pas, Clémence Johnson de Serdaigle s'engouffre dans le compartiment et entame une conversation avec ma directrice de maison. C'est la meilleure amie de la fille qui me donne des envies de meurtre.

D'un coup j'ai le pressentiment que je ne vais pas aimer la suite des évènements, c'est soit Malfoy, soit… soit _elle_ !

McGonagall doit saisir ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ma tête car si son regard était désolé avant, celui-là est pire. Après quinze minutes à attendre, l'élève de Serpentard arrive enfin. En la voyant je veux crier.

Elle se trouve là, en face de moi à me lancer des regards en biais. Si on pouvait tuer par le regard elle serait morte à l'instant. Elle n'est même pas changée et porte toujours ses vêtements moldus. Elle porte un débardeur avec une veste et connaissant ses goûts pour la marque, probablement en cachemire, avec un short qui s'accorde parfaitement bien avec le reste. Parmi tout ce qu'on peut détester chez elle, l'une des choses pour laquelle elle est douée, c'est son goût vestimentaire et, ah oui, être invivable.

- Bien si vous êtes ici, commence à dire notre professeur, c'est parce que cette année les choses vont être différentes. En effet il n'y a que deux préfets en chef depuis la création de Poudlard, mais nous avons décidé de changer cette règle.

Je suis sûre que ce changement est à cause des précédents préfets en chefs qui ont complètement pété les plombs à cause du « pouvoir » qui leur avait été confié. Mais à cause d'un regrettable accident, nous, JE dois en payer le prix ?

- Dorénavant vous serez tous préfets en chef, vous allez devoir animer des réunions avec les autres préfets afin de rappeler entre autre à chaque fois quel est le rôle premier d'un préfet. De ce fait, vous ne serez pas dans les mêmes dortoirs que vos camarades mais répartis par deux à deux endroits stratégiques du château. Ma décision est inchangeable ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de changer avec l'un de vos camarades.

Changer ? Changer quoi ?

- Ernie Macmillan et Clémence Johnson vous cohabiterez ensemble et Hermione Granger et Valentine Silverwood de même. Vous saurez où se trouve votre dortoir après la répartition. S'il vous plait essayez de vous entendre et de vous comporter comme des préfets ! Elle regarde Silverwood pour lui faire comprendre que la dernière partie de sa phrase la concerne.

J'essaye de protester, de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, comme si les mots étaient restés coincés dans le fond de ma gorge. J'aperçois Ernie qui sourit comme s'il avait gagné au loto, lance ses poings en l'air et il me regarde avec un regard du genre « je compatis à ta prochaine souffrance ». Bien évidemment c'est lui qui va partager son dortoir avec Clémence.

Puis je regarde Silverwood, elle est du genre à se nourrir du malheur des autres pour être heureuse mais cette fois ci, je ne trouve pas un sourire affiché sur ses lèvres, non elle a l'air… tourmentée ?

Ensuite McGonagall continue la réunion en énumérant de nouvelles règles et la modification de certains éléments mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Une fois que tous les élèves sont partis je lui demande d'une voix assez douce alors que j'ai envie d'hurler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Croyez-moi cette décision ne vient pas seulement de moi, des trois préfets en chefs, Mlle Johnson était la meilleure élève pour être avec vous mais vous savez autant que moi que Mlle Silverwood influence beaucoup trop de monde et étant donné qu'elle est amie avec Mlle Johnson il fallait quelqu'un de compétent et qui respecte les règles pour contre balancer, vous.

Je hoche la tête mais ça ne justifie pas entièrement ce choix, il y a autre chose.

- Mais si elle n'écoute pas son amie, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle m'écoutera ? Vous savez très bien qu'on ne s'aime pas.

- Je vous laisser réfléchir à cette question Mlle Granger mais ne cherchez pas trop loin. La réponse est très simple.

Très bien, je me concentre pour trouver une explication plausible mais rien ne me vient en tête. Cessant de réfléchir je me lève et me dirige de nouveau vers mes amis. Je suis tellement abasourdie par cette nouvelle, cette stupide raison pour laquelle je vais devoir passer un an qu'avec elle, que pour la première fois, je ne remets pas à sa place un élève qui s'apprêtait à lancer une boule explosive.

J'ouvre mon comportement et m'affale près d'Harry.

- Hermione ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Je me tourne lentement vers la source du son pour voir que c'est Ginny qui me parle.

- Euh… vivre avec Silverwood seule.

En regardant mes amis troublés, je prends conscience que ma phrase ne veut rien dire et me secoue intérieurement pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Je vais devoir vivre avec Silverwood seule !

C'est plus fort que moi il faut que je crie, que je laisse échapper ma frustration et ma colère. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard, peut-être que je peux encore sauter du train et rejoindre l'Ordre…

- Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé par le caleçon de Merlin ! Et puis toi avec elle ? Non mais n'importe quoi elle pourrait te convertir !

- Me convertir ? Mais à quoi Ron ?

- Bah tu sais… Elle pourrait…

C'est marrant de le voir bafouiller et chercher ses mots.

- Elle pourrait tenter quelque chose avec toi !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit et roule des yeux.

- Déjà d'une je ne vois pas pourquoi son orientation sexuelle rentre en jeu et de deux, il faudrait dès lors que je sois gay pour qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi et ce n'est pas le cas ! Le corps enseignant a décidé de tenter l'expérience en nommant non pas deux préfets en chef pour toute l'école mais un préfet en chef par maison et par je ne sais quel miracle, Silverwood a été choisie ! Je crois que j'aurai encore préféré Malfoy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que cela va bien se passer, vous ne serez que toutes les deux cette année après tout, sans doute qu'elle va bien se comporter.

Je regarde Ginny en haussant un sourcil, sur quelle planète elle arrêterait de me pourrir mon oxygène. L'année dernière avait été une cohabitation horrible. J'étais avec tous les autres préfets de sixième année y compris Malfoy et Silverwood. Sans Harry je pense que je serais devenue complètement folle, en plus de devoir supporter l'attitude exécrable de Malfoy, j'ai dû supporter les sautes d'humeur de madame toute l'année. Plus les pauvres, comment les appeler sans être méchante… Oui les victimes de son charme qui pour je ne sais quelle raison, marche sur tout le monde ! Seule Clémence protestait contre les soirées organisées et faisait appliquer le règlement, un peu comme moi en fait.

- Enfin j'espère ajoute mon amie, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

- On verra bien, je pense que la solution de survie c'est de l'éviter.

Personne ne cherche à me contredire et heureusement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour argumenter. La seule chose qui peut me calmer, c'est de lire. Pendant mes vacances en France, j'ai pris des cours de cuisine. Sur le coup je me suis dit que c'était stupide de commencer une nouvelle activité alors que j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé mais cuisiner s'est avéré être très relaxant et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai besoin de me détendre. Je me relève et attrape un livre de cuisine dans ma valise presque terminé mais avant de lire.

- Au fait j'ai oublié, Harry tu n'as plus de dortoir privatif, du fait qu'on ait tous été dans le même l'année dernière, tu sais que les préfets de cinquième année n'ont pas réussi à faire respecter les règles dans les salles communes, l'un d'eux a même organisé la soirée dans notre salle commune qui a tant fait parler.

Avant de répondre je constate qu'Harry me regarde avec son fameux regard, il est distrait. Sans doute encore à cause de Voldemort ? Je le serais aussi à sa place.

- Pardon ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Après avoir connu la presque tranquillité d'un dortoir je vais devoir retourner dans la salle commune ?

- Tu sais c'est pas si mal hein.

- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire Ron ! En plus vous étiez pratiquement tout le temps avec nous à la fin de l'année, vous êtes aussi concernés en quelque sorte !

- Mais vous pourrez me rendre visite vous savez, surtout en vivant avec Silverwood, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Alors que je m'attendais à des réponses positives, je constate avec effroi que personne ne répond. Ginny me regardant s'empresse de répondre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je viendrai, Valentine ne me fait pas peur et elle lance un regard accusateur envers les garçons qui essayent de se cacher comme ils le peuvent.

- Oui on viendra Hermione ne t'inquiète pas dit Harry en me souriant.

- Merci et au fait comment cela s'est passé chez Victor ?

Alors que j'attends une réponse de sa part, je réalise soudains que j'ai fait une bêtise mais surtout à cause du regard plaignant qu'elle me lance. Victor et Ginny sortent ensemble depuis notre cinquième année à Poudlard. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés durant le tournoi des trois sorciers pour ensuite correspondre pendant tout l'été qui suivit. Depuis, Harry s'en veut d'avoir « perdu » son temps avec Cho et de l'avoir laissée filer. Le sujet « Ginny et Victor » est encore assez sensible.

- C'était bien.

À la suite de sa réponse je murmure discrètement un « désolée ». Je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il reste encore deux heures avant d'arriver, j'ouvre mon livre et disparais. Mais peu de temps après Neville et Seamus rentrent dans notre compartiment pour nous dire bonjour. Presque à contrecœur, je ferme mon livre et participe à la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à parler de Quidditch et qui remportera pour une dernière fois, la coupe. Pour la première fois depuis notre scolarité, Serpentard a gagné, l'année dernière.

- Oui mais c'est à cause de Valentine ! Depuis qu'elle joue dans leur équipe ils ont fait d'énorme progrès au point de nous voler la coupe avec seulement dix points de différence cria Seamus.

Je me rappelle encore de ce match. Le temps était catastrophique, la pluie avait commencé dès le réveil et bien que des Gryffondors aient prié pour arrêter la pluie, cela n'arriva pas. Nous nous faisions massacrer, les Serpentards jouaient vraiment bien enchainant les buts sans relâche et finalement après deux heures et demi de calvaire, Harry vit le vif d'or mais en même temps que Malfoy, il savait que quoi qu'il fasse il avait perdu, la coupe allait revenir à Serpentard, mais il voulait sauver l'honneur et il récupéra le vif d'or avant lui, terminant le match qui fit perdre son équipe.

- Oui mais c'était surtout à cause de la pluie qu'on a perdu objecta Ron qui me sourit.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Hermione ?

- Bien et toi Neville ?

En le regardant je constate qu'il avait encore changé rien qu'en deux mois. Sa voix était définitivement plus forte, son visage s'était un peu plus allongé, il est vraiment devenu un homme.

- C'était sympa, ma grand-mère a tenu à ce qu'on voyage un peu du coup on est allé à Edimbourg et Bath, de très belles villes si tu veux mon avis.

- Oui je suis déjà allée à Edimbourg mais le temps était pourri !

- Et j'ai aussi trouvé des livres sur l'herbologie, c'est très intéressant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander le nom de ses livres, le train commence à ralentir annonçant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Neville et Seamus sont retournés dans leurs compartiments, quant à moi, je salue Ron et Ginny et avec Harry, nous nous dirigeons vers l'avant du train afin de guider les premières années jusqu'à Hagrid et les deuxièmes années vers les Sombrals. Je suis sûre que comme d'habitude, Silverwood va arriver comme une fleur jusqu'aux diligences.

Nous devons attendre encore cinq minutes avant l'arrêt total du train.

- Au fait je suis désolée Harry pour tout à l'heure avec Ginny.

- Oh c'est pas grave, tu sais c'est ma faute en quelque sorte si elle n'est pas avec moi. C'est juste que des fois c'est dur, de la voir si près de moi et de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou lui dire à quel point elle est belle. Si elle savait réellement pourquoi je l'ai repoussé, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes.

- Tu lui as dit toutes tes pensées ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne vais sûrement pas m'interposer dans leur couple, pas après deux ans, j'aurais l'air de quoi ?

- De quelqu'un d'amoureux et crois-moi, cela compte énormément.

Je peux remarquer qu'Harry reste confus face à ma dernière réponse mais il me connait bien assez pour savoir que je n'approfondirai pas ce sujet.

- Encore merci pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, toutes tes lettres et de m'avoir accueilli chez toi en aout, je sais que tu aurais préférée être au Terrier avec Ron mais je me voyais pas passer un mois entier avec Ginny sans que cela ne dégénère et j'avais besoin de respirer en dehors de cette maison, merci d'être là pour moi.

En effet, ce n'est pas à cause de mes devoirs que je n'ai pas pu aller au Terrier cet été mais à cause entre guillemets d'Harry. J'admets que j'étais un peu énervée au début mais au final, passer du temps avec lui, seulement lui, a permis de nous rapprocher encore plus. Le problème avec cette histoire, c'est que seuls les membres de l'Ordre ont été mis au courant. Même Ron ne sait pas qu'Harry a passé le mois d'août chez moi et franchement je me vois mal le lui dire.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi Harry, qu'importe les circonstances et d'ailleurs tu as oublié un de tes t-shirts.

Enfin nous arrivons sur le quai, à Poudlard pour ma dernière année.

* * *

><p>Et voilou the end mais de ce chapitre, le suivant sur Valentine et n'hésitez pas à me donner de vos avis, négatif comme positif !<p>

Fanfiction pratiquement terminée, soyez tranquille vous aurez la fin de l'histoire


	2. Surprise

Et voici le deuxième ! Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : The same

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE DEUX : SURPRISE<p>

_**Valentine Silverwood**_

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée mais heureusement, la dernière à laquelle j'assisterai. Mes affaires sont prêtes depuis une heure mais comme d'habitude, j'attends que mon frère Victor soit prêt. Sans déconner il passe limite plus de temps que moi dans la salle de bain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique nom de Dieu. Après mûre réflexion je préfère ne pas savoir.

- Victor c'est bientôt fini oui ou non !

- Tain Val on a deux salles de bains, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !

- J'ai besoin de ma pince à épiler dans ta salle de bain, ouvre s'il te plait.

Il ne fait rien et cela m'agace, en vérité ma pince à épiler se trouve déjà dans ma trousse de toilette, rangée dans ma valise mais comme d'habitude, il faut que je l'embête. Après une minute d'attente ma jauge représentant ma patience est déjà dans le rouge. J'enlève mes bracelets et commence à tambouriner à la porte, généralement il l'ouvre.

- Dépêche- toi.

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ouvre la porte aussitôt or je m'apprêtai à la retaper sauf qu'à la place de la porte se trouve maintenant son visage et heureusement ses entrainements de Quidditch portent ses fruits car il esquive mon coup sans mal.

Je rentre dans la salle d'eau sans m'excuser et fais genre de chercher le dit objet tout en agitant ma main pour chasser la buée encore présente.

- Nan mais j'ai dû me tromper je ne la vois pas, désolée frérot.

Je peux voir qu'il se retient de me dire quelque chose, sa mâchoire est tendue et sa main tient la poignée de la porte bien trop fermement pour que cela paraisse normal. Finalement j'abandonne la confrontation qui n'arrivera jamais et sors d'ici.

Ma mère travaille aujourd'hui comme pratiquement tout le temps, rares sont les moments où on peut la voir. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, cela a toujours été comme ça. Notre gouvernante est plus présente qu'elle à la maison.

Je me secoue pour reprendre mes esprits car je n'aime pas penser à mon enfance, à ma mère, à mon « père » en fait à tout. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mon père car il est parti lorsque j'avais à peine un an. Ma mère nous a « élevé » toute seule. Seul mon grand-père me comprend et est là pour moi. Peut-être que certains diront que c'est à cause de mon éducation que je suis comme je suis mais à ceux-là, je leur tends mon bras gauche, puisque c'est vrai.

J'assume mon comportement, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que je dépasse les bornes des fois, en fait la plupart du temps mais c'est comme cela, j'ai toujours été comme ça et le serai probablement toujours. C'est plus simple de passer pour la méchante que d'exprimer mes sentiments.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et prends une douche pour me relaxer étant donné que Victor n'est pas prêt. Je profite de ce moment, cet instant de tranquillité où je suis seule avant d'affronter tous ces parasites qui se trouvent malheureusement dans mon école.

L'eau chaude coule pendant je ne sais combien de temps sur ma peau avant que ne je sorte de la douche et que je ne me sèche rapidement avec l'une de mes serviettes. Je me retrouve face à mon reflet et ce n'est pas pour me vanter, en réalité si ça l'est, je me trouve bien en dessus de la population en terme de beauté et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser si l'on compte le nombre d'invitations que j'ai pu amasser depuis ma première année.

Néanmoins tout c'est arrêté quand ils ont compris que je m'amusais avec eux, ce qui est arrivé très vite. Ma main effleure mon ventre et je grimace à ce contact, ma cicatrice qui heureusement ne me fait plus mal mais à chaque fois que j'y pense c'est comme si je revivais encore cette terrible soirée.

_Il est tard et je devrais déjà__me trouver dans mon lit mais c'est plus fort que moi il faut que je sache, être dans l'ignorance est pire. Il faut que je sache qui est mon père que je sache à__qui appartient la deuxième partie de mon ADN._

_Debout prêt de ma fenêtre, je regarde au loin en espérant secrètement trouver une solution à __mon problème. Qui tomberait du ciel comme par magie, bien que je crois en la magie, j'ai arrêté __de croire que le destin était de mon côté._

_Je me tourne et me dirige vers la chambre de mon frère, elle est à __l'opposé de la mienne. Finalement devant je lève mon bras pour frapper mais rien ne se passe__. Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai du mal à __avaler. Je prends mon courage à __deux mains et enfin, frappe._

_- Oui ?_

_J'entrouvre la porte et passe ma tête lentement pour m'assurer que mon frère soit bien habillé __pour ne pas répéter un accident._

_- Je peux te parler ?_

_Il est assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un parchemin à __côté __de lui et dans les mains ce qui lui a permis de sceller sa lettre, sans doute pour écrire à __Ginny et il me sourit tendrement, c'est ce que j'aime dans notre relation bien que je sois infernale, il est toujours là __quand j'ai besoin de parler._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est à __cause de notre père ?_

_Je m'assieds sur son lit et reste silencieuse un moment, comment __a-__t-il deviné__?_

_- Comment.. ?_

_- Comment j'ai deviné__? La prochaine fois n'oublie pas de fermer ta page internet._

_Il recommence, il finit mes phrases. C'est un truc qu'on avait l'habitude de faire tout le temps._

_- Je sais que ce sujet __a __déjà __été __mentionné __plusieurs __fois__ mais j'aimerais vraiment en apprendre plus sur lui, pas toi ?_

_- Crois-moi il vaut mieux ne pas savoir._

_- De quoi tu parles ? Tu sais quelque chose c'est ça ?_

_Il détourne le regard et c'est exactement ce qu'il __ne__ fallait pas faire, j'ai la certitude qu'il sait quelque chose. Je me lève pour lui faire face car je sais qu'en me regardant il aura plus de mal à __me mentir ou du moins j'arriverai à __savoir si c'est le cas._

_- Victor parle-moi si tu sais quelque chose s'il te plait._

_- Non Val pour ton propre bien je ne te dirai rien._

_Il s'adressait à __moi calmement mais maintenant il est sur le point de crier._

_- Savoir qui il est ne changera fondamentalement rien ! Il ne reviendra pas vivre avec nous. Il nous a laissé __quand nous avions un an Valentine, arrête de vouloir savoir._

_Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est plus fort que moi, quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens quel que soit la difficulté __ou l'obstacle. Je m'avance donc vers lui pour essayer par je ne sais quel moyen qu'il me dise la vérité __mais d'un coup il se relève et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé __ma main touche mon ventre automatiquement, j'ai l'impression de sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de mon ventre, je le regarde puis mon frère et son regard vide me rend toute chose soudain c'est le néant._

Je prends mon visage dans mes mains et essaye de reprendre une respiration normale, d'arrêter mes tremblements, à chaque fois que j'y repense vraiment c'est le même cinéma. Je sais que c'est à cause de cette mésaventure que mon frère tempère son comportement envers moi maintenant. Ça fait trois ans que j'ai cette cicatrice aujourd'hui et huit mois que j'ai découvert la vérité.

Une fois calmée, je m'habille et me maquille légèrement. J'ai été nommée préfète en chef et si il a bien une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que si j'ai été choisie, Miss je sais tout aussi et d'avance cette nouvelle va la mettre hors d'elle. Enfin bref le nouveau directeur m'a écrit en personne non pas pour prévenir ma mère que j'avais encore écopé d'une retenue bien que cette information soit futile pour elle, nan pour une fois c'était pour me demander d'user de cette nomination pour le plus grand bien.

Nan, cette lettre se trouve à présent au fond de ma poubelle, comme si le fait de me nommer préfète en chef allait changer quoi que ce soit au comportement de mon frère, mon autre frère…

Quand je repense au passé, être dans l'ignorance était en fait mille fois mieux que de savoir. Si seulement j'avais écouté Victor. Je m'installe dans le salon et allume la télé mais bien évidemment il n'y a pas grand-chose à cette heure-là. Je décide de laisser un dessin animé mais qui m'hypnotise tellement qu'il faut que je secoue ma tête plusieurs fois pour reprendre mes esprits. Je ne comprends toujours pas le concept de l'éponge sous la mer.

Je me lève pour me servir une tasse de thé mais Michelle me connaissant trop bien anticipe mon action et le fait.

- Merci Michelle.

- Je vous en prie Valentine, une fois que vos livres de musique seront arrivés, est-ce que je vous les envoie à Poudlard ?

- Oui s'il te plait et pour la centième fois arrête de me parler de cette manière.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Je roule des yeux et retourne m'affaler sur le canapé.

- Valentine le taxi est arrivé tu es prête ? Je prends ta valise !

- J'arrive ! On se revoit à Noël et quand ma mère sera ici dites-lui..

- Je sais, bonne rentrée et comportez-vous bien pour changer.

Oui plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand c'est quelque chose que je fais depuis si longtemps. Victor est déjà dans le taxi à m'attendre. C'est devenu une routine, on part plutôt à chaque rentrée et on passe prendre le petit-déjeuner chez nos grands-parents et comme à chaque fois j'en ressors repue. Mon grand-père trouve que je ne suis pas assez corpulente.

- Alors ma petite-fille comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Ton nouveau violon est bien ?

- Il est parfait, encore merci papou.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise, j'ai réservé deux places pour les vacances de Noël, le vingt-quatre pour ce fameux concert que tu voulais aller voir.

Au moment où j'allais demander pourquoi que deux il met une main sur ses lèvres et je souris.

- Merci ! Hâte d'y être alors !

- Moi aussi ma chérie.

Je souris et on retourne à table pour une dernière tasse de thé. Sur le chemin de la gare, je dis au revoir à mes amis moldus que j'ai connu je dois l'avouer pas de la meilleure manière, je porte encore des petites marques de guerre. Je ne suis pas du genre à me battre mais je l'avais prévenu cette blonde quoi !

Je viens juste de recevoir une photo de Kate qui se trouve en Allemagne, elle fait encore le tour des capitales Européennes alors que sa rentrée est demain. C'est la seule de mes conquêtes qui ait décidé de rester mon amie, c'est aussi peut-être parce que c'est elle qui m'a eue. On s'est rencontrée lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, elle est à Beauxbâtons et je ne pensais pas que les françaises étaient si.. chaudes ! Je dois avouer qu'elle me manque des fois, son grain de folie surtout, je n'avais jamais autant fait de conneries à Poudlard. Enfin nous arrivons.

Mon Dieu cette gare ne pouvait pas être plus pleine, être entourée de monde m'agace, je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi Val ?

- Rien dis-je en soufflant.

Je récupère ma valise et laisse Victor payer la chauffeur qui me regarde bizarrement, avec envie, sans lui prêter attention je commence à m'avancer doucement pour laisser le me rattraper.

- Je reviens frérot !

J'ai encore le temps d'acheter mes magasines pour m'occuper dans le train et pourquoi pas en cours. Malheureusement il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Et je ne vais pas me résoudre à acheter un vrai livre.

Je rejoins donc Victor qui m'attend comme à son habitude assit sur sa valise en regardant les passants. Juste quand j'arrive à son niveau, une fille plutôt mignonne le quitte et il a un morceau de papier dans les mains.

- C'est quoi ça ? Et Ginny ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas dit-il en me lançant le morceau de papier à la figure.

Curieuse je le ramasse et souris.

« Donnes ceci à ta sœur,

Beth 07 847 629 472 ».

- Elle a dû entendre notre conversation ajoute t-il face à mon regard interrogateur à cause du « je reviens frérot ».

Il est enfin l'heure de rejoindre le monde magique dans lequel nous vivons pratiquement un an, il y a tellement de monde que c'est assez compliqué de passer de l'autre côté sans attirer l'attention. Néanmoins nous y arrivons sans problème.

Ah mais que vois je, en plein sur mon chemin se trouve la bande de Gryffondor qui m'aime tant, autant leur donner encore plus de raisons !

- Par pitié Weasley et Granger arrêtez, vous faites peur à tout le monde avec vos retrouvailles à deux noises !

J'avoue ce n'est pas exceptionnel mais je manque de pratique après deux mois. J'attends une réponse, je peux voir que je l'ai énervée mais encore une fois mon frère prend sa défense. Mon Dieu que ceci m'agace, la partie est perdue donc je m'avance jusqu'à l'avant du train où les compartiments sont souvent libres.

D'un coup Victor me stoppe, j'essaye de reprendre la marche mais il me tient par le bras m'obligeant à monter plus tôt que prévu dans le train. Je lève un sourcil face à son comportement qui parait suspect.

- J'arrive j'ai oublié d'acheter quelque chose, je reviens vite !

- Euh le train part bientôt !

- T'inquiète pas j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il me laisse sa valise et repart sur le quai. Je fais style que j'avance vers les compartiments de devant et me stoppe dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Je peux apercevoir qu'il parle à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui. D'ici cette personne ne m'est pas du tout familière. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est un homme, assez grand, blond et portant des lunettes.

À contrecœur je continue mon chemin à travers la foule d'élève qui heureusement pour mes nerfs, s'écarte de ma voie. Une fois au calme dans l'un des compartiments, je peux enfin me détendre. Victor arrive deux minutes après et il semble agité. Cependant je ne demande rien car il va me dire comme d'habitude « tout va bien t'inquiète ».

Malheureusement mon repos est de courte durée quand quelqu'un ouvre notre compartiment. Elle me regarde comme si elle attendait que je dise quelque chose, au bout d'un moment mon frère intervient.

- Oui ? Tu as besoin de ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ?

Mon frère lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

- Pardon ? Tes lettres ? C'est quoi ton prénom ? J'ai des trous de mémoire en ce moment, peut-être que tes lettres ont été perdue.

- Anne Muller.

- Ah ça me revient, attends qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait, oh recyclées.

- Quoi ?

- R-E-C-Y-C-L-A-G-E, tu sais le procédé qui sert à rendre la planète plus verte.

- Espèce de saleté va ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Je croyais que j'étais différente !

C'est plus fort que moi je rigole, leurs sorties théâtrales sont de plus en plus marrantes.

- Tu n'y va pas un peu fort quand même et puis « oublier » comment elle s'appelait, sérieusement.

C'est une affirmation et non une question et honnêtement j'en ai marre de me sentir désolée pour elles, enfin merde quoi depuis le temps elles savent à quoi s'attendre avec moi. Pourquoi croient-elles à chaque fois que ça sera différent ? Et puis je me rappelle de tout le monde, même si j'aimerais oublier les trois quarts.

- Tu n'avais pas une réunion au fait ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié dis donc, je vais enfin revoir ma petite Clémence.

Clémence est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, nous sommes amies depuis mon enfance, c'est mon repère, elle me connait par cœur et faut dire que c'est l'une des seules amies que je n'ai pas essayé de séduire. Ma mère et la sienne sont aussi amies d'enfance, tout naturellement nous avons sympathisé malgré nos maisons.

Je sors du compartiment et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour me retrouver avec des gens qui m'adorent. Je rentre sans même m'excuser de mon retard, après tout notre professeure de métamorphose est habituée et je lance un clin d'œil à Clémence mais elle m'a l'air tendue.

Bien évidement elle se trouve là, en face de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lancer des regards en biais, c'est plus fort que moi, cette fille m'intrigue depuis.. depuis toujours ! Mais j'arrête soudainement car elle me regarde avec cette lueur dangereuse dans les yeux et me concentre du coup sur ce que notre chère professeure nous raconte.

Nan j'ai du mal entendre, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Moi cohabiter seulement avec Granger ? Je préférerais encore aller à la chasse aux lions, bien que moi dans la jungle, ce n'est pas non plus une bonne idée. Je sens son regard sur moi comme s'il pouvait me transpercer littéralement mais je ne quitte pas cette magnifique tâche qui se trouve prêt de la tête de Macmillan.

Je sors presque en courant de ce compartiment. Quand j'arrive dans le mien mon frère fait genre de lire, il essaye de se cultiver ou je ne sais quoi. Je m'assieds et attends Clémence, où elle est ? Elle était par derrière moi bon sang ! Une fois que mon compartiment s'ouvre, soit une demi-heure plus tard, elle me saute dessus et me sort de mon état latent.

- Coucou toi comment tu vas ? Tu m'as trop manquée mon colibri.

Oui de tous les surnoms au monde, c'est colibri qui a remporté le titre, mais à force de l'avoir entendu, je le trouve plutôt mignon.

- Moi aussi ma fraise tagada.

Bon ok c'est pas mieux.

- Mais tu étais où !

- Oh déjà en train d'accomplir mes devoirs de préfète.

Même si je sens un soupçon de mensonge, son excuse me parait plausible s'il y a bien une personne qui prend au sérieux son devoir de préfet c'est elle.

- Alors cette réunion ? me demande mon frère.

- Euh comment dire, je vais vivre avec Granger seule.

Il me regarde bizarrement et même Clémence.

- Quoi ! dis-je irritée.

- C'est juste que, je dis pas ça pour t'énerver ou quoi hein mais tu ne vas rien tenter avec elle maintenant ? Je sais que c'est ton genre de fille et le nie pas !

Cette fille me connait trop bien.

- Pardon ? Jamais et je le répète jamais il se passera quelque chose avec elle et puis sans déconner y a pas plus hétérosexuelle qu'elle !

Je parle calmement pour qu'ils voient que je crois fermement à ce que j'affirme alors que mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine.

- Ne jamais dire jamais Val.

- Ouais ouais ouais Victor, et toi tes vacances ?

- Oh pas grand-chose tu sais comme d'habitude.

Je lui prends la main pour la réconforter car je sais très bien comment sont " ses vacances ". J'attrape un magasine et lis en tournant les pages sans même les avoir lu en fait, c'est carrément ennuyant ce qui se passe en ce moment sur la planète people.

- Apparemment il y a des nouveaux élèves de sixième année, quatre il me semble. Je vais m'occuper d'eux parce-que si on doit attendre après toi à la fin de l'année ils sauront toujours pas où se trouve leurs dortoirs.

Je fais abstraction de sa remarque complètement fausse et m'intéresse plutôt à la nouveauté, cependant je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour arrêter mon semblant de lecture.

- Tu as plus d'informations ?

Si on veut savoir quelque chose dans cette école, il suffit de demander à Clémence, elle connait pratiquement toutes les nouvelles et les rumeurs qui circulent à Poudlard. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à la tête d'un réseau. Elle emmagasine tellement d'informations dans sa tête.

- Deux garçons et une fille de sûrs et elle est plutôt pas mal.

Ah là je suis toute ouïe.

- Parfait !

- Tu sais que tout ne se résume pas à la beauté Val ?

- Monsieur je passe trois heures dans la salle de bain est bien sûr très bien placé pour me faire une réflexion là-dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, oui je fais attention à mon image et alors !

- J'ai rien contre au contraire je suis pareille mais s'il te plait arrête ta morale.

- Oui bon je vais me détendre les jambes je reviens plus tard.

- C'est dingue il fuit toujours l'altercation !

- En même temps..

Je sais à quoi elle pense et cela m'énerve, j'en ai marre que tout soit ramené à cet incident, ça fait trois ans bordel !

_J'ai du mal à__ouvrir les yeux, la lumière est beaucoup trop forte mais pourquoi ? Je ferme toujours mes volets avant de dormir, quel est l'inconscient qui est rentré__dans ma chambre sans ma permission ?!_

_Enfin ma vision est claire, je ne suis définitivement pas dans ma chambre car jamais je n'aurais accroché__un tableau représentant des fruits. Nan je suis à__l'hôpital et mon frère dort dans une chaise à__côté__de mon lit._

_Soudain je réalise que j'ai soif, ma gorge est en feu et j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas bu depuis des semaines. Heureusement une bouteille d'eau se trouve sur ma table de chevet et j'avale d'une traite __son contenu__._

_Quand je me réveille plus tard, je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est passé__entre mon premier réveil et celui-ci, Victor est réveillé __et me regarde. Ses yeux sont rougis et il a une mine horrible._

_- Je serais toi j'éviterai les miroirs._

_Il me sourit timidement puis se lève pour s'assoir sur mon lit._

_- Je suis désolé __Valentine, crois moi je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux._

_Je me lève vite et constate que je suis encore dans le brouillard, sans doute à __cause des médicaments qu'on m'a donné__et il me faut un peu plus de temps que la normale pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit._

_- Mais que s'est-il passé__? Je me souviens seulement de m'être levée et puis.. mon ventre, pl.. plein de sang._

_Plus j'essaye de me rappeler et plus j'ai envie de pleurer mais il faut que je sois forte, pour Victor alors je me rallonge et me cache comme je peux pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Victor c'était un accident et je vais bien, ne te tourmente pas s'il te plait._

_J'essaye de rester le plus calme possible mais ce n'est pas évident._

_- Où __est Maman ?_

_- Tu sais qu'elle est en déplacement à __New York, je l'ai appelé __et.. comment dire._

_- Elle ne viendra pas ?_

_- Pas avant deux jours._

_Cette fois-là __je n'arrive pas à __me retenir et sanglote._

Mais depuis ce jour-là, tout ce qu'il fait c'est être tourmenté. Ma chère mère s'est rattrapée en m'achetant de nouveaux vêtements de haute couture dès son arrivée mais j'ai besoin d'elle et non pas de vêtements.

Je fais souvent des cauchemars en ce moment, des rêves beaucoup trop prenant qui me réveillent en sueur, mon grand-père dit que c'est à cause de mes sentiments que je refoule, cool, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Le train commence à ralentir on arrive bientôt. Il est peut-être temps que je me change. Normalement je suis censée guider les élèves mais honnêtement, avec tous les préfets je pense que je peux déléguer cette mission. Victor est de retour avec des bonbons, il ne peut pas s'en passer, c'est son péché mignon.

- Tu as pensé à moi ?

- Oui voilà tes bonbons à la framboise.

- Merci frérot.

Il est temps que je remette mon masque d'emmerdeuse, cette dernière année à Poudlard peut enfin commencer.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Prochain chapitre sur Victor et Harry qui seront toujours associé ensemble.<p> 


	3. Première journée de cours

_À chaque fois il y a une partie plus longue sur l'un des deux et pour ce chapitre c'est Victor. Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède presque rien _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TROIS : PREMIÈRE JOURNÉE DE COURS <strong>

_**Victor Silverwood**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici ce n'est pas possible ! Et ça me frappe comme si je m'étais pris un cognard, je pensais être débarrassé de lui une fois pour toutes mais apparemment non. Je stoppe Val pour qu'elle monte maintenant dans le train.

- J'arrive j'ai oublié d'acheter quelque chose, je reviens vite !

- Euh le train part bientôt !

- T'inquiète pas j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je sais qu'elle trouve mon comportement suspect mais elle ne me demandera rien, une fois qu'elle commence à marcher je me dirige vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bonjour Victor ne croit pas que le monde tourne autour de toi et ta sœur. J'accompagne mes enfants lors de la rentrée, je ne fais de mal à personne.

Je passe outre sa remarque et renforce mes propos.

- Elle, nous, ne voulons rien avoir affaire avec votre famille. Restez loin de nous.

Je secoue ma tête pour oublier ce qui s'est passé sur le quai. Enfin nous arrivons. Encore vingt minutes de plus dans ce train et j'allais faire une crise à force de manger des bonbons. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour garder une ligne correcte mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme si je pouvais entendre ces petites dragées crier dans leurs sachets protecteurs :

« Mange moi ! mange moi ! ».

Et comme je ne fais pas de préférence bah je les mange tous. J'enfile rapidement ma « superbe » robe de Poudlard et je m'observe dans la vitre du compartiment pour voir l'état de mes dents mais non ça va, je peux voir du coin de l'œil que Val fait la même chose et mon sourire s'allonge. Elle insinue que je passe énormément de temps dans la salle de bain mais c'est complément faux, c'est raisonnable.

Je sors le premier et prends la tête pour nous mener jusqu'aux diligences, si je laisse faire ma sœur, j'ai peur que l'état émotionnel des premières années ne se brise avant même d'atteindre les murs de l'école. Elle pourrait profiter de son insigne de préfet pour passer tranquillement mais non, il faut toujours qu'elle attire l'attention sur elle. Elle ne s'en vante pas parce qu'elle préfère passer pour l'emmerdeuse vraiment inculte, mais Valentine se débrouille plutôt bien en cours et si elle arrêtait de sécher autant les cours qu'elle juge inutiles, ses résultats seraient meilleurs.

J'arrive au niveau d'une diligence et laisse passer ma sœur et Clémence avant moi, en attendant qu'elles montent, j'observe les sombrals attendant que la diligence soit pleine pour partir en direction du château. Dorénavant, suite à la bataille de Poudlard il y a quelques mois, tous les élèves sont capables de les voir.

- Arrête de les regarder Victor c'est flippant à la fin, ça fait un an et demi, emménage avec eux s'ils te fascinent tant.

Je ne réponds pas à ma sœur et encore une fois elle roule des yeux en replongeant dans la diligence. Je sais ce qu'elle cherche à faire mais je n'y arrive plus, on n'arrive plus à se chamailler comme avant à cause de moi..

Je mets un pied sur la diligence quand soudain, elle me pince les hanches, elle sait que je déteste cela pourtant mais comme d'habitude je souris.

- Hey toi !

Je la prends dans mes bras en la faisant tournoyer autour de moi pendant qu'elle me tient par les épaules et rit. Je la repose sur le sol doucement et fait ce que j'attends depuis que je l'ai vue sur le quai, je l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible, malgré la chaude température, elle arrive encore à me donner la chair de poule, chaque contact est un supplice. Je garde sa main dans la mienne pour m'assurer qu'elle monte avec nous. Bien évidemment ses amis suivent et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve tous dans le même endroit, dans un espace confiné, sans échappatoire et pendant au moins dix minutes. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

Je préfère rester silencieux plutôt que d'essayer de faire la conversation étant donné que je peux sentir que la tension est palpable, des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ensembles ne font jamais bon ménage, enfin si on fait exception de mon cas, je suis à Gryffondor mais j'arrive à m'entendre avec ma sœur sans qu'on se prenne la tête, plus ou moins en fait.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Tu sais très bien arrête de suite.

Je lève mon regard de Ginny et constate que ma sœur se masse le bras et lance un regard assassin à Clémence. Que s'est-il passé ? Je préfère ne pas savoir, je me suis déjà retrouvé au milieu de leurs affaires et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y laisser ma vie à force de servir de punching ball. Plus jamais !

Alors que j'aperçois les grilles du portail et commence à sourire car oui, aucun incident n'a eu lieu, mon sourire disparait plus vite qu'un soufflé quand j'entends ma sœur parler.

- Alors Weasley qu'as-tu fait pendant tes vacances ? Tu as pu passer du temps avec ta chère et tendre ? Vous avez enfin joué au docteur ?

Je peux voir que Ron essaye de garder son calme mais son poing se resserre contre sa cuisse. Mauvais calcul, Val affiche son sourire satisfait.

- Se pourrait-il que non ? Elle n'a pas voulu venir ? En même temps je comprends pourquoi.

- Écoute moi bien espèce de vipère va cracher ton venin ailleurs parce que cela ne marche pas avec moi !

Malheureusement Ron s'enfonce, il n'a toujours pas percuté qu'il fallait rester silencieux devant ses attaques. Rester stoïque. J'ai passé trop de temps à le défendre, cette fois ci je le laisse s'enterrer mais contre toute attente, c'est Ginny qui prend la parole.

- Valentine tu t'es assez amusée avec mon frère, laisse le maintenant.

Alors que je m'attendais à la voir répliquer, elle regarde bizarrement Ginny. Je connais ma sœur par cœur et je ne vois pas ce regard souvent mais à chaque fois c'est pour ne dire qu'une chose : désolée. Mais pourquoi s'excuserait-elle ? Surtout auprès de Ginny alors que la « victime » est Ron mais par-dessus tout, elle ne s'excuse jamais ! D'ailleurs tout le monde est choqué. Ma sœur n'écoute jamais personne.

J'e n'ai pas plus le temps de me questionner sur cette drôle de scène que les sombrals ralentissent. Nous sommes arrivés. Je descends le premier suivi de Ginny et je salue ma sœur et Clémence car je sais que l'on ne se reverra pas avant demain matin. Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, la répartition peut enfin commencer. J'écoute d'une oreille la répartition et applaudis quand je vois que ma table le fait aussi. En fait je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon cœur.

Elle joue distraitement avec ses cheveux avec l'une de ses mains, l'autre se trouvant dans la mienne. Doucement je commence à faire des dessins avec mes doigts, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je la sente se crisper. Au fil du temps j'ai appris à maitriser mon corps face aux réactions que Ginny me procure lorsque nous sommes en public mais avant que cela n'arrive elle se faisait un malin plaisir de me provoquer aux mauvais moments. Comme en cours de potions ou à un repas entre amis. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de la mettre hors d'elle.

Finalement, le Directeur la sauve avec son habituel discours de début d'année.

Lentement, il se lève de son siège et le silence se fait presque aussitôt, silence interrompu par sa voix non autoritaire et non pénétrante :

- Le règlement pourra être consulté à l'entrée du château mais je tiens à rappeler dès maintenant qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, d'être dehors après le couvre-feu et d'aller dans les couloirs interdits.

- Vous trouverez la liste des objets interdits accrochée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous, de vous régaler.

Ce n'est pas que je commençais à avoir faim mais presque ! Je me sers généreusement en légumes, en viandes, en fait je prends de tout. Ce soir je me fais plaisir, c'est la rentrée, dernière année à Poudlard et après, la vrai vie commencera.

Cette année encore, Harry est le capitaine de notre équipe, je dois avouer qu'au début j'ai été jaloux de sa nomination mais au final j'ai plus de temps à consacrer à Ginny.

J'aperçois ma sœur en pleine conversation avec, il me semble, une nouvelle élève car son visage me dit rien. Je ne prétends pas connaitre tout le monde mais les filles de Serpentard sont rarement si... jolies.

Une fois le repas fini, nous remontons tous dans notre superbe salle commune. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre lors du repas, les dortoirs privatifs n'existent plus, du moins pour les préfets car Val dispose du sien. Il faudra que je lui demande où il se situe d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, tout ce que j'entends comme conversation principale, c'est cette histoire.

Ginny est assise sur mes genoux et commente de temps en temps. Elle s'amuse à me faire deviner ce qu'elle écrit sur la paume de ma main. Bien sûr j'ai les yeux fermés et cela me rappelle cet été.

« _Bonjour mon cœur,_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien malgré ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique et dernièrement dans le monde moldu._

_Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de venir passer une semaine à la maison. Ma mère sera là la plupart du temps et malheureusement ma sœur. Elle devrait aller chez Clémence mais elle refuse de me dire une date précise…_

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience, tu me manques._

_Victor_ »

Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois je la trouve nulle pourtant après trois heures à réfléchir là-dessus, je ne trouverai sans doute rien de mieux, tant pis. À ma grande surprise, sa réponse arrive le lendemain. Mes mains tremblent comme si je lui avais demandé de m'épouser ou quoi mais au fur et à mesure de ma lecture je souris et lance mon poing en l'air comme pour fêter une victoire.

Cette semaine était parfaite, malgré la présence de ma sœur qui était restée juste pour m'embêter j'en suis sûr, mais Ginny ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois. Fatigué par cette journée, je dis au revoir à tout le monde et m'attarde beaucoup plus avec Ginny. Après avoir dormi pendant une semaine à ses côtés, dormir seul est... barbant.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève plus tôt pour aller courir autour du terrain de Quidditch avant le petit-déjeuner. D'habitude je prends ma moto et direction un endroit tranquille dans Londres ou je peux ensuite courir tranquillement sans avoir peur de chaque voiture qui passe près de moi, l'inconvénient d'habiter dans le centre. Non cette fois ci, seuls les grands arbres de la forêt interdite m'entourent plus ou moins.

Une fois mon jogging fini, je monte prendre une douche et je redescends directement dans la grande salle et attends mes amis. La plupart des élèves sont déjà là. Val arrive avec la même fille qu'hier soir et se contente de m'ébouriffer les cheveux en guise de bonjour avant de s'éloigner vers sa table, d'après sa mine réjouie, la nuit a été bonne.

Je commence à me servir car courir m'a ouvert l'appétit et peu de temps après, ils arrivent, enfin presque il manque Hermione.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour Victor, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien merci Harry.

- Il faudra se mettre rapidement aux entraînements de Quidditch, hors de question que Serpentard gagne encore cette année.

- Entièrement d'accord, je me suis un peu entrainé pendant les vacances et je pense avoir trouvé de nouvelles techniques.

- Super Victor, qui sera le capitaine ? Encore Malfoy ?

- Probablement.

- Je vais la tuer !

Hermione s'assied assez brutalement sur le banc de notre table, elle est rouge, ses cheveux partent un peu dans tous les sens et ses yeux donnent l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

- Je suppose que tu fais référence à Valentine ?

- Oui Harry ! Elle a ramené une fille dans notre dortoir, elles m'ont empêchée de dormir pratiquement toute la nuit et j'ai loupé mon réveil. J'ai dû me préparer en cinq minutes et bien sûr il ne fallait pas compter sur elle !

- Au pire parle en à McGonagall, peut-être qu'elle peut vraiment interdire l'accès aux autres élèves, comme pour le train après tout ça parait normal.

L'idée de Ron est intelligente mais ne m'arrange pas du tout, en effet l'année dernière Val nous avait prêté pas mal de fois sa chambre à Ginny et moi pour qu'on puisse se détendre un peu mais si l'idée de Ron est approuvée, stoppe les plaisirs.

- Tu peux aussi lui parler, voir sa réaction, lui expliquer tout simplement que tu as besoin de calme la nuit ce qui est logique intervint Ginny.

Bien joué mon cœur.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle.

- Oui autant parler à un mur.

Peu de temps après notre directrice de maison arrive avec nos emplois du temps. Mon objectif professionnel est de devenir joueur de Quidditch pro de ce fait j'ai pu me débarrasser de pas mal de cours car l'intelligent dans la famille ce n'est pas moi mais ma mère. Bien premier cours de la matinée potions avec les Serpentards. J'embrasse Ginny une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les cachots.

Sur le chemin j'arrive à atteindre ma sœur.

- Même pas une journée et tu commences déjà.

Elle me regarde en souriant, l'air ravie de son effet.

- Quoi ? Miss je sais tout est déjà allée se plaindre à son petit comité ?

- En même temps Val tu la cherches, tu cherches tout le monde et concernant Hermione s'il te plait embête la en dehors de vos dortoirs, elle va demander à McGonagall d'interdire l'accès aux autres élèves si tu continues.

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête et je souris en retour, normalement elle devrait arrêter mais bon je ne suis jamais sûr de rien avec elle à ce niveau.

Comme d'habitude, Rogue n'est pas encore arrivé, il adore rentrer comme un fou furieux à chaque rentrée et sortir son habituel discours comme quoi il est déçu d'avoir encore certains élèves avec lui. Cette année je me pose aussi cette question, comment ai-je réussi à avoir assez dans sa matière ?

Je m'installe vers une table de quatre vers le fond de la classe avec Hermione, Harry et Seamus. Ma sœur est devant, c'est bien l'un des deux seuls cours d'ailleurs mais comme ici on est avantagé si on est Serpentard, qu'elle soit devant ou derrière ne change rien.

Enfin il arrive en faisant tournoyer sa longue cape. Avec un geste de baguette, une recette de potion apparait sur le tableau.

- Bien, bienvenue en cours de potions de septième année, je n'arrive pas croire que je vais enfin être libre de tout les incapables qui prennent place à mes cours depuis six ans, mais avant tout… au boulot ! Vous avez deux heures !

Comme depuis maintenant deux ans, Rogue assure le premier cours de Potions car le professeur Horace Slughorn revient de ses vacances le trois et non pas le premier comme toutes les autres personnes de cette école. Severus Rogue donne des cours de DCFM dorénavant.

Sans perdre de temps je m'active à la tâche. Le fait de le voir tourner autour de moi ne m'aide pas vraiment à me concentrer. Il doit probablement chercher la faille mais comme toujours il laisse les Serpentards tranquille.

Après ces deux heures de cours horribles, nous nous dirigeons vers l'aile ouest du château où se trouve le cours de métamorphose, Ron est déjà là et se précipite pratiquement sur Hermione qui a l'air de s'être remise de ce matin.

- Alors ce premier cours ?

- Abominable répond Harry.

Je rentre sans attendre en cours pour avoir une place au fond. Généralement, Dean se met à côté de moi quand la place près de Lavande est prise, ce qui arrive pratiquement tout le temps. Cette fille est intéressée par Ron mais il semblerait que personne ne le voit.

- Cette année est la dernière que vous ferez à Poudlard, à moins que vous échouiez aux A.S.P.I.C ce que je ne souhaite à personne. Je vous recommande de commencer dès maintenant à travailler vos précédents programmes. L'année passe vite et encore plus celle-ci. Ouvrez vos livres page quinze et lisez en silence.

J'aime ce genre de cours, personne à écouter juste du silence. J'ai hâte que cette première matinée se termine et que je puisse revoir Ginny. Bien que tout soit merveilleux avec elle, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'enlever de la tête ce qu'elle m'a dit lorsque nous sommes sortis ensemble pour la première fois.

_- Avant toute chose Victor je tiens à être honnête avec toi, je... j'ai des sentiments pour Harry._

_- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui alors ?_

_- Non, il a eu sa chance, maintenant j'en ai marre de rester dans l'ombre en attendant je sais pas quoi ! Mais malgré mon ressenti il est toujours présent dans mon cœur._

Contre toute attente je suis passé outre cette information, après tout au début je ne pensais pas que les choses deviendraient aussi sérieuses, que je tomberais amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Cependant, maintenant, je vis dans la peur qu'elle me quitte un jour pour Harry.

Dean me donne un coup de coude pour me ramener en cours et je le remercie, j'ai souvent tendance à partir au loin sans m'en apercevoir. Enfin le cours est terminé et nous allons dans la grande salle déjeuner. Je m'installe et laisse une place pour Ginny. En attendant j'observe un peu les alentours mais rien d'intéressant se passe, quand soudain.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Espèce de vermine regarde où tu vas !

Malfoy est recouvert de quelque chose, un liquide ou autre, la plupart des élèves rigolent mais se taisent ensuite face à son regard. En face se trouve un élève de première année qui tremble de tous ses membres. Puisque le corps enseignant est là, Malfoy se contente de lancer un sort pour sécher sa robe et s'assied près de ses colosses.

Avec tout ce bordel je n'ai pas entendu Ginny arrivée, elle m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et commence à se servir.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy et Valentine seraient parfaits ensemble ?

Je regarde Harry à la suite de son affirmation.

Si les choses étaient différentes, oui en effet je pense qu'ils auraient été très bien ensemble.

- Je ne pense pas dit Ginny, deux personnes se ressemblant autant, je sais pas.

- Faut voir on sait jamais, peut-être qu'une fois casée elle arrêterait d'être une peste s'enquiert Ron.

Sans-doute mais plus important il faudrait qu'elle change d'orientation sexuelle ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. Une fois le repas fini, nous nous dirigeons cette fois ci dans l'aile est du château pour avoir cours de DCFM encore avec les Serpentards. Deux fois Rogue dans la journée c'est un vrai supplice. Quand nous arrivons il est déjà installé à son bureau. Il a l'air d'attendre le silence ce qu'il fait rarement. Une fois fait, il reste toujours derrière son bureau lorsqu'il prend la parole. Il possède toujours ce ton morne à donner la chair de poule.

- J'ai décidé de rouvrir le club de duel, je pense que c'est un excellent moyen de réellement apprendre à vous défendre, la théorie est certes obligatoire pour maitriser les sorts mais la pratique aussi. L'inscription n'est pas obligatoire, de ce fait, si vous vous inscrivez, j'attends un comportement exemplaire et une présence continue. Étant donné que je serai seul, seulement les vingt-quatre premiers élèves inscrits auront la possibilité de participer toute l'année. Pour un petit peu plus d'équilibre, à chaque séance il y aura des matchs, théoriquement cinq, si vous perdez trois fois, vous laisserez votre place à un élève qui se trouvera sur la liste d'attente.

La plupart des élèves sont ravis de cette nouvelle, pour ma part, cela ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'avoir une autre activité.

- Silence ! J'accrocherai un parchemin près du hall, à la fin de la semaine, je récupérerai ce même parchemin et commencerai à organiser les rendez-vous qui devraient être fixes et pendant la semaine pour ne pas gêner le Quidditch. Maintenant que Serpentard possède la meilleure équipe de l'école, je ne voudrai en aucun cas interférer dans l'entrainement des Gryffondors.

De la provocation rien de plus, ce rat sait très bien que la plupart des équipes s'entrainent en semaine car les Serpentards réquisitionnent pratiquement tout le temps le terrain le week-end. Une raison de plus pour ne pas s'inscrire.

Encore une fois j'ai été dans la lune pour ainsi dire durant tout le cours. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à me concentrer, je doute que Val veuille encore me passer ses notes.

Ma journée est finie, je n'ai pas choisi l'option Études des Runes, comme la plupart des élèves de cette école. Nous allons directement dans notre salle commune et quand j'arrive à avoir un canapé non sans me battre avec Ron au préalable, je soupire, mon Dieu que les cours sont chiants et ce n'est que le commencement.

- Tiens Victor une lettre pour toi.

- Ah merci Neville.

J'ai juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir repartir l'oiseau de ma mère qui forcément devait choisir un grand-duc.

« _Bonjour Victor_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente ce matin pour votre départ mais j'ai été convoqué d'urgence au ministère pour un cas très important. J'espère que vous êtes bien arrivés et que vous êtes installés.._

_Je suis navrée de te demander encore ceci mais garde un œil sur ta sœur vis à vis de son comportement. Le Directeur Kane ne sera pas aussi exigeant (je pense que le mot approprié serait conciliant, ou souple) cette année à cause des débordements de l'année dernière et surtout parce-que ta sœur est responsable de la plupart d'entre eux._

_Je sais que je suis jamais à la maison mais si je travaille autant c'est pour vous, pour que vous ne manquiez de rien._

_Bisous, ta mère. _»

J'essaye de sourire à la lecture de sa lettre mais ce n'est pas possible. On n'a pas besoin d'argent mais d'elle et surtout le fait qu'elle n'écrive pas à Valentine m'énerve un peu. M'enfin quand je vois le contenu de ses lettres elle ne manque rien.

**Harry POTTER**

- Vous pensez quoi les gars du club de Rogue ?

- C'est une bonne idée mon vieux ! Par contre si il y a beaucoup de monde qui s'inscrit.. je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être dans le top.

- Ne dis pas de sottises Ron, bien sûr que tu y arriveras. L'idée me plait à moi aussi, après faudra adapter les entrainements de Quidditch car comme il nous l'a fait comprendre il ne nous fera pas de cadeau.

- Oui et n'oublions pas le Quiddich c'est la priorité.

Victor, Victor, Victor des fois je rêve de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la tronche mais en y réfléchissant, cela ne m'aidera pas. Non je descendrai juste dans l'estime de Ginny pour assouvir un besoin masculin. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut que je parle à Hermione. Elle m'a donné le mot de passe et la localisation de son dortoir.

- Je vais faire une ronde je reviens avant l'heure du diner.

- Ok pas de problème, on reste ici dans tout les cas, je ne veux pas rater Ginny.

- Et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle passera ici vieux.

J'hoche la tête en signe de réponse et me lève en direction du portrait. Les couloirs sont pratiquement vides, j'hésite à aller dans son dortoir, si elle doit aller voir Ron elle ne passera probablement pas par sa chambre. Mais avant de m'en rendre compte je suis déjà devant.

Friendship dis-je au portrait qui hésite un moment avant de me faire rentrer. Je m'installe dans l'un des canapés dos à l'entrée et patiente. Je regarde ma montre, elle ne devrait plus tarder si elle repasse par là, après tout, son dortoir est sur le chemin de notre salle commune. Quand on y pense, pratiquement à égale distance de celui de Serpentard aussi. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'Hermione s'est retrouvée avec Valentine.

Soudain j'entends le tableau pivoter alors que j'allais me lever pour signaler ma présence je distingue deux personnes qui sont en train de se parler, je fronce les sourcils car je connais cette voix, même très bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici à discuter avec Valentine. Sans plus attendre je me lève et mon cœur rate un battement. C'est Ginny.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis qui sont toujours appréciable :), prochain chapitre Valentine !<p> 


	4. La cohabitation

_Merci pour les reviews et pour les fautes je vais devoir m'excuser à chaque publication d'un nouveau chapitre car c'est vraiment pas mon point fort donc désolée ^^._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède __malheureusement pas grand chose _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUATRE : LA COHABITATION <strong>

_**Valentine Silverwood **_

J'entends la dernière sonnerie de la journée et je peux regagner mon dortoir tout en rangeant mes cours soigneusement car oui cette matière me plait, une fois fait, je me dirige vers ma chambre quand brusquement, quelqu'un me tire dans une classe de cours vide.

Mais par tous les Saints ! Je manque de tomber et me rattrape de justesse à l'une des tables en face de moi. Qui a osé m'attirer dans une salle de classe, c'est MON truc. Quand je me retourne je souris, bien sûr que c'est elle, qui d'autre ?

- Désolée j'y suis allée un peu fort dit-elle en rigolant.

- T'inquiète rouquine j'aurai dû être sur mes gardes.

- Bon alors comment tu vas ? Tu as perdu ton encrier ou quoi ? Elle est où ma dernière lettre !

Elle accompagne sa sentence d'un léger coup de poing contre mon épaule.

- Aïe ! J'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer désolée j'avais une folle furieuse sur les bras plus ma conquête de l'été qui me…. enfin bref, je l'ai dans ma chambre si tu veux, d'ailleurs tu veux venir voir mon nouveau dortoir ? Il est magnifique ! Enfin surtout ma chambre car le côté Gryffondor enlève toute la chaleur de la pièce commune.

- La chaleur ? C'est plutôt tes couleurs vert et argent là qui enlèvent la chaleur. Mais Hermione ? Elle sera là.

- Nan j'ai comme qui dirait, entendu l'une de ses conversations avec ton chèr frère et si tu veux tout savoir, une seconde de plus à écouter et je vomissais. Elle va dans votre salle commune après son dernier cours qui se termine maintenant, donc autant y aller rapidement.

- Ok je te suis de loin.

- Pas trop non plus.

Sur le chemin je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ma relation avec Ginny. Qui aurait pu deviner que je deviendrais amie avec une Gryffondor ?

Notre rencontre remonte à pas moins de huit mois.

_Il fait noir dehors, le soleil s'est couch__é __depuis un bail. Le couvre-feu se termine dans moins de dix minutes mais je ne peux pas bouger, mes yeux me br__û__lent tellement j'ai pleur__é__. D'ailleurs je n'ai m__ê__me plus de larmes __à __verser. Mais o__ù __est Cl__é__mence ?! J'ai cherch__é __partout ! J'ai froid et je me rends soudain compte que j'ai perdu ma veste. Si je ne bouge pas rapidement j'ai l'impression que mes muscles vont se solidifier et que j'arriverai plus __à __me relever. Je commence __à __trembler, quelle id__é__e d'avoir mis une robe si courte en p__é__riode hivernale aussi._

_Quelqu'un s'avance vers moi, j'entends des pas mais je suis incapable de me d__é__placer pour aller me cacher, d'ailleurs mon maquillage a dû couler et je dois ressembler __à __un monstre de foire mais qu'importe, avoir appris l'identit__é __de mon p__è__re m'a tout enlev__é__._

_- Valentine ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass__é __!_

_Elle s'agenouille __à __mon niveau et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Ginny Weasley, je prends un malin plaisir __à __emmerder ses amis pourtant la voil__à__, au lieu de se moquer et de me laisser __à __mon sort, elle se trouve pr__è__s de moi, comme si elle __é__tait inqui__è__te. Voyant que je ne r__é__ponds pas elle se l__è__ve mais alors que je pensais qu'elle partait, elle prend l'un de mes bras et me l__è__ve._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons march__é __avant d'atteindre mes dortoirs mais nous y sommes. Bizarrement il n'y a personne ce soir, putain mais oui cela me revient, la soir__é__e de No__ë__l. Tout le monde se trouve dans la grande salle. Il n'y a donc pas de couvre-feu, je perds la t__ê__te il me faut de la liqueur._

_Ginny nous a emmen__é __dans l'une des salles de bains et j'entends l'eau du robinet couler. Sans m__ê__me enlever mes v__ê__tements et puis de toute fa__ç__on je n'ai pas grand-chose, elle m'aide __à __rentrer dans la baignoire. Le contact de l'eau chaude avec mon corps me br__û__le litt__é__ralement mais je me sens de suite mieux. Je ferme enfin mes yeux pour m'endormir mais elle me secoue._

_- Non Valentine on dort pas, ce n'est pas le moment._

_J'hoche la t__ê__te, je suis tellement vuln__é__rable que les mots sortent de ma bouche avant m__ê__me que j'arrive __à __les contr__ô__ler._

_- Je sais qui est mon p__è__re, je ne pensais pas que Victor allait avouer._

_- Pardon ?_

_Il faut que je le dise __à __quelqu'un mais j'ai plus de voix et je n'arrive pas __à __dire son pr__é__nom alors je le murmure._

_Soudain c'__é__tait comme si j'avais re__ç__u un choc __é__lectrique, j'essaye de me relever mais elle me tient par les __é__paules et je dois l'avouer elle est trop forte pour moi, je suis coinc__é__e._

_- S'il te plait Ginny, je te connais pas vraiment mais s'il te plait par piti__é__, ne r__é__v__è__le __à __personne ce que je viens de te dire, personne ne doit savoir qu'il est mon p__è__re._

_Je peux voir qu'elle est sonn__é__e par cette nouvelle, je le serais aussi __à __sa place mais attends je le suis d__é__j__à __! Apr__è__s quelques minutes __à __attendre elle finit par hocher la t__ê__te et je soupire._

_- Je ne dirai rien, personne ne saura jamais.. je te le promets._

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle a fait, me promettre de ne rien révéler alors qu'elle ne me connaissait qu'à travers mon frère et mon comportement envers ses amis. J'ai appris plus tard que mon frère avait limite pété un plomb en apprenant ce que j'avais dit à Ginny mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Nous arrivons enfin vers mon dortoir. Il n'y a pratiquement personne ici, donc elle se trouve près de moi. Je donne le mot de passe au tableau, d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce mot de passe ? Sérieusement.

- Tu te rappelles la fois où on a fait du karting ? J'ai jamais autant rigolé de ma vie ! dit-je en plaisantant.

- J'avoue que c'était marrant de voir le gérant essayer d'..

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je suive son regard et me retrouve nez à nez avec Harry Potter. Que fait-il ici ? Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici !

J'essaye de prendre une voix la plus sèche possible.

- Euh j'attends Hermione mais Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Avec Valentine, je ne comprends pas.

- Hein mais rien du tout, je suis tombée sur elle dans le couloir et comme toi je voulais voir Hermione pour un truc et au lieu d'attendre dehors toute seule elle m'a fait rentrer, rien de plus.

- Je vous ai entendu parler et rigoler.

- Mais c'est quoi que tu nous fais l'artiste ? Un interrogatoire ? Que Miss je sais tout t'ai donné le mot de passe ok ! J'ai rien à dire la dessus mais que tu m'emmerdes dans mon dortoir, mais tu veux perdre un doigt ou quoi ?

Je peux voir Harry reculer un peu face à mes menaces, je sais que c'est bas mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je détourne son attention. Ginny et moi n'étions pas censées rester en contact après la fête de Noël mais contre toute attente elle a pris régulièrement de mes nouvelles, trouvant des excuses pour se trouver dans le couloir des Serpentards alors que le dortoir d'Harry et d'Hermione était à l'opposé, voilà comment notre amitié a commencé mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment ses amis réagiraient s'ils savaient et Ginny a préféré ne rien dire, à personne même à Victor et j'ai respecté son choix, après tout je lui en dois plus d'une.

Alors que la situation commençait à aller mieux, Miss je sais tout débarque du portrait. Elle s'arrête net en nous voyant debout, Ginny et moi d'un côté et Harry de l'autre. Elle hausse un sourcil à l'intention de l'un de ses amis et je dois avouer que quand elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe, elle est plutôt sexy.

- Bon je vais dans mon dortoir, je suis crevée.

Et avant de pouvoir guetter leurs réactions je ferme la porte de ma chambre. J'espère que Ginny va réussir à se sortir de cette situation. Ça m'embêterait de la voir se brouiller avec ses amis par ma faute.

Quelle journée de merde. Des fois j'aimerais pouvoir retourner dans le temps pour prévoir ce genre de rencontre. Je lance mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et tombe sur mon lit. L'odeur d'Ellen est toujours présente, j'aime pas quand un élément m'évoque ce que j'ai fait la veille. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je prends un magasine au hasard, ouvre ma porte et tombe en face de Ginny qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

Je constate d'un rapide coup d'œil que le couple maudit n'est plus présent. Je me pousse pour la laisser entrer et referme ma porte.

- Ils sont où ?

- Ils savent, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en sortir mais quand tu es partie Hermione a voulu savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry lui a tout raconté tel un parfait toutou et bien que j'adore l'intelligence d'Hermione des fois c'est agaçant. Elle a rapidement fait le lien, cependant elle n'a rien dit à voix haute. Après avec Harry je sais pas et ils sont dehors.

- Je suis désolée et si Miss parfaite n'a rien dit à voix haute c'est peut-être bon signe non ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je verrai plus tard et pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours comme cela ?

- Bah elle est parfaite non ? Miss je sais tout, Miss j'ai toujours raison, Miss j'ai les meilleures notes, c'est devenu une habitude.

Elle me regarde en souriant presque en rigolant, elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça. Soudain ma porte s'ouvre, c'est elle qui se tient devant nous, l'air abasourdi, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, que Ginny puisse se trouver dans la même pièce que moi sans que l'on s'insulte ou pire. Elle secoue sa tête sans doute pour reprendre ses esprits et s'exprime d'une voix qu'on adresse à des enfants en bas âge tout en restant sur le pas de la porte comme si elle avait peur d'être contaminée par moi.

- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle vous avez réussi à vous entendre et bien que ma curiosité soit éveillée je ne veux rien savoir. J'ai réussi à convaincre Harry qu'il ne se passait rien de spécial entre vous deux, je préfère que ce soit toi qui annonce à tout le monde ton amitié avec.. Silverwood.

On s'appelle par nos noms de famille depuis pas mal de temps, je pense que dire mon prénom après tout ce temps lui écorcherait la langue.

- Merci Hermione désolée de n'avoir rien dit mais c'est compliqué, un jour j'espère tu sauras pourquoi.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de lancer un regard noir dans sa direction, je me lève de ma chaise, fouille rapidement dans mes affaires et retire sa fameuse lettre, je m'avance vers elle et lui donne assez fortement.

- Merci Val bon ben à plus tard.

Elle m'enlace rapidement et s'en va, Hermione est toujours plantée dans l'encadrement de ma porte à me regarder bouche bée.

- Quoi toi aussi tu veux un câlin ?

La voilà partie non sans avoir claqué ma porte et je rigole, ce genre de situation l'a toujours comment dire, perturbée. D'un coup tout est calme, plus personne ne se trouve dans les parages et cela fait du bien. L'année dernière c'était limite devenu le cirque. Tout le monde invitait ses amis et organisaient des soirées privées de mauvais goût. Les fêtes étaient bien seulement quand Jordan ou George Weasley étaient là. Mais tout a changé lors de la bataille. Tout le monde a changé et c'est normal après tout les morts. J'ai perdu une amie et je ne suis pas la seule. Le seul point positif c'est que maintenant, nous n'avons plus peur de sortir dans le monde magique et même moldu.

Je m'installe donc dans le salon et prends mes cours d'Arts et musiques magiques, j'ai dû carrément me battre avec le nouveau mec qui nous sert de directeur pour avoir des instruments de musique, parce que oui c'est bien de se cultiver et d'écouter de la musique mais la pratique c'est encore mieux car je joue du violon. En jouer me permet de m'évader et d'oublier mes problèmes. Malheureusement j'ai l'impression qu'ils me poursuivent continuellement.

Il est presque l'heure d'aller manger, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment d'y aller, j'attends que Clémence passe me chercher étant donné qu'elle est obligée de passer par là, enfin c'est le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la grande salle. J'entends le tableau s'ouvrir et je commence à ranger mes affaires quand Granger arrive. Elle est surprise de me voir ici car elle lance avec autant de conviction possible des éclairs vers ma direction. Elle me déteste vraiment et je la comprends après tout ce que je lui ai fait.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle était revenue pour un problème personnel, elle s'avance vers moi doucement comme si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ses actions. Amusée je la laisse à son manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide et je replonge dans mes cours.

- Je sais que cela s'est produit qu'une fois mais serait-il possible que quand tu invites tes amies particulières dans ta chambre, vous fassiez moins de bruit ? L'isolation des murs est archi nulle, j'entends très bien.

J'ai envie de lui répondre de suite que je ferai attention la prochaine fois mais ma deuxième nature reprend le dessus comme la plupart du temps.

- Ah et cela te gênes ?

- Oui, la nuit j'aimerais dormir pas entendre un pseudo film pour adulte.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- C'est pas de ma faute si elle s'exprime bruyamment mais la prochaine fois je lui nouerai la bouche avec un foulard, et vu qu'on peut pas filmer ici je te préviendrai et tu pourras même nous regarder ! Tu pourras apprendre quelques astuces dans ce domaine pour les exploiter avec Ronnie.

Je sens qu'elle a envie de m'envoyer bouler mais elle se contrôle. Après tout elle me demande une faveur et curieusement je suis prête à lui accorder. Finalement en serrant les dents elle me répond un merci forcé et quitte la pièce.

Quel phénomène cette fille, elle m'intrigue de plus en plus. Ah enfin Clémence arrive, je range vite fait mes affaires et la suis jusqu'à nos places de prédilection, en bout de table. Elle mange avec moi de temps en temps malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans une autre maison. Au début beaucoup de personne ont protesté mais à force de cracher mon venin, ils ont fini par s'habituer.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione ?

Je la jauge du regard, je ne sais pas à quoi exactement elle fait référence, à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la diligence ou dans nos dortoirs ? Face à mon regard interrogateur elle finit par ajouter maintenant.

- Oh elle veut que je fasse moins de bruit quand je m'amuse avec mes proies.

- Et tu n'as pas fini d'en faire justement ? Tu sais que j'ai entendu qu'elles allaient faire une pétition.

Je m'étrangle presque en avalant mon jus de citrouille, une pétition ? C'est quoi ces âneries encore.

- Une pétition pour quoi faire ? Me faire renvoyer ?

- J'ai pas plus d'informations pour l'instant, il faut dire qu'à force tu n'es plus trop aimée parmi la gente féminine.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis mais complètement touchée par tant de haine.

Elle me regarde avec son air désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'assume mon comportement, j'ai pas besoin d'être aimée par un attroupement pour me sentir bien.

Le problème en fait c'est ma mère, franchement j'ai pas été gâté entre elle et mon père, elle n'est jamais à la maison et quand elle est là elle reste deux-trois jours maximum. Voici mon modèle, ma mère ! Être en couple ce n'est juste pas envisageable.

- Tu vas t'inscrire au club de duel ?

- Je sais pas, entre le Quidditch, les petites soirées d'Horace et maintenant les réunions de préfets que je vais devoir co-animer avec les autres, mon planning est déjà assez chargé, plus éviter tu sais qui, c'est déjà pas évidement d'être dans la même maison mais en plus fallait qu'on aime le même sport ! Je pense à arrêter.

- Mais tu plaisantes j'espère, tu es trop douée pour arrêter le Quidditch surtout à cause de lui.

- Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas que lui et tu le sais, et toi ?

- Moi ? Je pense que je vais m'inscrire, ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir pourquoi elle ne me répond pas, elle a le regard qui se perd au loin, vers la table des Serdaigles sans doute. Je suis pas sûre que je regarde la même chose qu'elle mais il me semble qu'elle regarde un groupe de filles.

Elle ne me l'a pas encore avoué, mais je sais qu'elle est gay, ou du moins qu'elle fréquente ou a fréquenté une fille. Si j'en suis sûre c'est parce que j'ai lu l'une de ses lettres « sans faire exprès », oui je sais c'est pas bien mais j'adore fouiner. J'attends juste qu'elle soit prête à me l'avouer. Ça se trouve elle a une copine. Si c'était le cas, je serais choquée par ses prouesses à mentir et surtout à faire comme si de rien n'était avec moi.

- Euh de rien, ça dépend de rien en fait. Et dis tu veux bien me passer tes notes du dernier cours de métamorphose ?

Clémence qui n'a pas pris ses notes ? Très louche. Nous finissons de manger en silence et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Je sais pas si Ginny a dit à ses potes qu'on est amies, mais l'ambiance à l'air morose, surtout entre Ron et Miss parfaite, hum intriguant. Y'aurait-il un problème au paradis ?

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ce soir

- Non non, les règles ont changé maintenant depuis qu'un élève a demandé au professeur McGonagall d'interdire l'accès à nos dortoirs la nuit et tu devrais le savoir ! On a plus le droit de rester dormir et si ils s'aperçoivent qu'on a décampé, on écope d'une retenue et contrairement à toi, j'aimerais garder une ardoise clean.

Je soupire.

- Ok très bien j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas être avec moi, ok ! Façon je préfère être seule ! À demain ma Fraise tagada préférée.

- Tu détestes être seule ! Bonne nuit Valentine, essaye de ne pas trop faire de bêtises ce soir, comme emmerder Hermione.

- Je te promets rien !

Quand j'arrive dans mon dortoir, Miss parfaite se trouve dans l'un des canapés, il y a pas mal de livres sur le sol et elle griffonne des annotations sur un parchemin, enfin je pense. Je rentre directement dans ma chambre. Il est encore tôt et je peux encore travailler un morceau de ma partition. Dans toutes musiques il y a un passage plus compliqué que les autres et je suis à ce passage !

J'hésite à aller m'installer dans le salon, après tout je ne joue pas, je ne la dérangerais pas, mais attends, depuis quand je me préoccupe de savoir si oui ou non ma présence peut-être dérangeante ?

Je prends mes partitions et m'installe en face d'elle, elle lève à peine la tête quand je m'assieds. Elle a l'air tellement concentrée qu'un concert ne la dérangerait pas. Elle prend un air sérieux, je vois une légère veine apparaitre sur son front de temps en temps, ses cheveux tombent délicatement sur son visage, je me demande comment elle arrive encore à voir ce qu'elle note.

Effectivement elle est très jolie, je me retrouve rarement aussi près d'elle pour avoir le temps de la contempler, généralement c'est pour lui envoyer des vannes. Ses cheveux sont un peu bouclés, ses traits de visage sont plutôt fins et elle possède une bouche, si... sensuelle ! Je me demande quel goût elles ont…

- Oui je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver un état d'esprit correct, nom d'une pipe ! Pourquoi soudainement je fais plus attention à elle.

- Nan rien.

Elle continue à me regarder en haussant un sourcil comme si elle attendait de se prendre une réflexion.

Je n'attends pas qu'elle baisse son regard pour le faire moi-même. J'ouvre enfin mon livre de partitions et essaye de me concentrer du mieux que je peux mais j'ai envie de la regarder de nouveau, d'admirer sa façon de travailler et surtout la regarder elle. Toutefois j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi et n'ose pas faire autre chose que tenter de travailler mais rien à faire. Je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers la salle de bains.

Il faut que je me vide l'esprit, j'allume le robinet d'eau froide pour calmer mes ardeurs. Je sautille légèrement pour éviter d'avoir trop froid, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de douche froide. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je commence mon manège maintenant ? Surtout pour elle ! La fille qui brisera mon cœur sans problème. Elle n'est clairement pas intéressée par les filles.

Après cinq minutes de douche je sors enfin, j'enroule une serviette autour de moi et m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire. J'essaye d'évaluer la situation, être en collocation avec elle risque d'être beaucoup plus merdique que je le pensais.

Il faut à tout prix que j'évite d'être avec elle seule parce qu'après je vais commencer à me livrer et en y réfléchissant calmement, je pense savoir pourquoi mon comportement est bizarre, pourquoi devenir son amie semble soudain une nécessité. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et elle m'a toujours attiré d'une certaine façon. Je suis confrontée face à un choix, oublier mes convictions et agir comme mon grand-père voudrait que je le fasse ou continuer de lui pourrir la vie.

Mais impossible d'aller me réfugier dans ma salle commune à cause de cette fouine, on ne se parle jamais et honnêtement heureusement mais j'aime quand même mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi et je ne vais pas me résoudre à m'enfermer dans ma propre chambre.

Je soupire et me décide tout de même à sortir d'ici pour m'habiller. Je suis censée faire une ronde, « devoir de préfet », super. C'est l'une des rares informations que j'ai capté dans le train lors de la réunion. Je rentre dans ma chambre, enfile rapidement un t-shirt et un pantalon, puis mets mes ballerines. Baguette présente dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. C'est bon je suis prête pour mon devoir... de merde.

Je sors dans le salon et Mademoiselle a rangé ses affaires. Elle attend non loin du tableau, euh pourquoi ? Je m'approche d'elle en restant sur mes gardes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- À vrai dire toi, je ne sais pas si tu as écouté ce que le professeur McGonagall nous a dit hier dans le train mais les rondes se font à deux.

J'hausse un sourcil et évite de sourire à moi-même, c'est le karma c'est pas possible ! J'hoche la tête sans répondre et le portrait nous laisse passer. Nous commençons à peine à marcher ensemble qu'une idée surgit dans mon esprit.

- Ça te dis je vais de ce côté et toi tu vas de ce côté ? On gagnera du temps en divisant le travail et puis plus important on n'aura pas à se supporter.

Elle jauge ma proposition, d'un côté elle doit se dire que c'est contraire aux règles et elle et ses règles attention on ne rigole pas avec, soit elle pense qu'effectivement être débarrassée de moi est plus avantageux que le respect des normes.

- Ok mais je prends ton côté, si un professeur te vois dis que je suis aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça, après tout tu es douée pour te sortir de ce genre de situation.

Et elle tourne les talons sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Miss je sais tout saurait-elle que ma salle commune se trouve dans cette direction ? Rahh qu'elle m'énerve !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour Valentine la suite avec Hermione qui sera en ligne samedi ou dimanche !<p> 


	5. Elle m'énerve

**L.I.E : **_Un beta-reader est en effet une bonne id__é__e et j'ai trouvé. Merci pour ta review et oui son identit__é __est tr__è__s facile __à __deviner._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Disclaimer : Practically nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE CINQ : ELLE M'<strong>**É****NERVE**

**Hermione Granger**

Si elle croyait vraiment que j'allais la laisser patrouiller près de sa salle commune. Non mais vraiment ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce que m'a raconté Harry lorsque nous étions en deuxième année et que j'avais préparé du polynectare me transformant dans le même temps en chat..

Tout est calme pour l'instant, personne ne traine dans les couloirs, après tout heureusement ce n'est que le premier jour de cours. Quand je pense que Ginny est son amie. J'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette image. Pourtant depuis pas mal de temps, Ginny qui était tout le temps de notre côté, a soudainement arrêté. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi son comportement concernant Silverwood était bizarre mais maintenant, tout s'explique.

J'ai fais tout mon périmètre, il commence à se faire tard je pense que je peux retourner dans mes dortoirs. En arrivant dans le salon, je ne vois pas Silverwood et tant mieux j'ai eu ma dose quotidienne. Je rentre directement dans ma chambre je suis trop fatiguée pour prendre une douche, je la prendrais demain. Mes vêtements sont sur ma chaise, mon sac est prêt, je peux me glisser dans mon lit avec la satisfaction d'avoir réaliser mes objectifs…

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines et demi que les cours ont recommencé. Cette dernière année est vraiment horrible. Je suis submergée par le travail. Entre mes options, les réunions de préfets, les soirées d'Horace et le club de duel qui vont commencer dans une semaine. J'ai l'impression que je ne reverrais jamais la surface ou qu'il faudra venir me récupérer à la petite cuillère.

Je travail la plupart du temps dans mon dortoir qui se trouve être très calme depuis que j'ai fait une remarque à Silverwood. Ce soir encore au lieu d'aller voir Ron, je reste dans mon salon pour bosser mes cours de _Runes_ et à vrai dire je suis contente d'avoir une excuse toute prête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ces temps ci mais la présence de Ron ne m'aide plus comme avant.

Comme d'habitude je suis seule mais pour la deuxième fois durant cette semaine, elle se trouve en face de moi. Elle a l'air de travailler ce qui me semble abracadabrant, j'aurais trouvé moins choquant de la voir avec un magasine. J'arrive à un moment compliqué à traduire, j'y arrive pas depuis maintenant quinze minutes, à bout de nerfs je lâche mon livre sur la table et relève rapidement la tête et je la retrouve encore une fois à me regarder avec ce regard et je remets automatiquement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il signifie et cela m'agace un peu. Je fais outre car si je redemande ce qui lui arrive elle va me redire qu'il ne se passe rien.

Je me lève et vais me préparer une tasse de thé à la menthe. Je dois dire que ces dortoirs sont vraiment bien équipé. Contre toute attente je m'entends lui demander :

- Tu veux un thé ? Je me fais chauffer de l'eau.

Je mords de suite ma langue après avoir prononcer cette phrase, voilà ce qui se passe après trois semaines de « bon comportement » de sa part, car oui elle est toujours la même fille insupportable mais beaucoup moins envers moi.

Elle me répond d'un ton un peu choqué.

- Euh oui je veux bien, à la menthe s'il.. S'il te plait.

Je me retourne face à ma bouilloire frustrée. Trois minutes plus tard c'est prêt, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui emmener la sienne, elle se trouve déjà à côté de moi en me souriant rapidement. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se trouve aussi près l'une de l'autre sans qu'une insulte ne sorte de sa bouche et je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais elle possède de magnifique yeux bleus avec un regard assez perçant.

Après ce moment assez perturbant, je retourne à mon travail cette fois ci de manière intensif car demain soir je dois faire une ronde.

Exténuée je repose ma tête contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Silverwood n'est plus la, je n'ai rien entendu. Je range mes affaires et vais me doucher pour me relaxer. J'ouvre la porte et sors un cri strident.

Elle se trouve ici en sous-vêtement en train de se démaquiller devant la glace, elle s'est attachée les cheveux faisant apparaitre un tatouage sur sa nuque, ses jambes sont longues et fines, son teint est bronzé et va parfaitement bien avec sa chevelure d'or, en fait tout est bien chez cette fille pas étonnant qu'elle est autant de succès.

- Tu te fais plaisir Granger ? Je t'en pris, installe toi ça ne me dérange pas.

- Désolée.

Et je referme la porte aussi vite que possible et secoue ma tête pour enlever les images de Silverwood en petite tenue quand j'aperçois Harry dans l'encadrement de l'entrée.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas surveiller si les sixièmes année font bien leurs rondes ?

- Si si mais j'ai besoin de te parler, on a pas eu le temps la dernière fois.

- C'est à cause de Ginny je suppose ? Laisse moi prendre ma baguette et j'arrive.

Une fois dans le couloir nous pouvons discuter tranquillement.

- Je sais pas quoi faire la concernant, parfois j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore une chance et d'autres fois, c'est tout le contraire et j'ai du mal à agir correctement en présence de Victor plus tout ce qui c'est passé avec Voldemort, même après sa disparition je suis pas tranquille, ma cicatrice..

- Quoi elle te fait encore mal ?

- Je sais pas Hermione je sais pas !

Il s'assied à présent contre un mur mais jugeant que ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit ou s'arrêter je le relève de suite et ouvre une salle de classe.

Écoute Harry, Ginny on en a discuté pleins de fois et à chaque fois c'est la même chose, soit dit lui que tu l'aimes puis il ne se passe rien, ensuite tu pourras plus ruminer et tu pourras passer à autre chose, soit tu tournes une fois pour toute la page.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Tu n'as plus trop le choix si tu veux essayer d'aller mieux.

- Oui tu as raison et toi avec Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- Arrête j'ai vu qu'il se passait quelque chose, du moins de ton côté je suis pas sur que Ron est remarqué quoi que ce soit.

- Oui pour qu'il voit quelque chose je pense qu'il faut que je porte une pancarte autour du coup avec mon problème décrit clairement et la il comprendra.

- C'est pas faux, n'oublions pas qu'il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

Je souris et m'approche de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, soudains quelqu'un ouvre la porte et on se retrouve en face de Malfoy.

- Enfin pris en flagrant délit !

Et il quitte la pièce presque en courant, Harry se défait de mon étreinte et commence à le suivre. Quand j'arrive à son niveau, essoufflée Malfoy ne se trouve pas avec lui.

Après avoir repris une respiration normal, je demande.

- Où est il allé ?

- Je sais pas..

- Qu'importe dans tout les cas il ne se passe rien et puis c'est Malfoy qui va le croire ?

- Ouais.. Je me méfie toujours de cette fouine. Bon vaut mieux que je rentre, on se voit demain matin et merci, bonne nuit Hermione.

Il remet l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille puis il part. Je fais à mon tour demi-tour et retourne vers mes dortoirs. Cette fois ci je frappe à la porte bien qu'après quarante minutes elle ne devrait plus se trouver dans la salle de bain. Je prends rapidement une douche et me jette dans mes draps redoutant un peu la journée de demain.

Le lendemain matin j'arrive dans la grande salle d'un pas rassuré et m'installe à côté d'Harry. Je salue tout le monde, me sers et lève enfin les yeux vers mes amis, surtout sur Ron qui me regarde bizarrement.

- Alors comme ça, toi et Harry hein ? C'est à cela que vous sers vos privilèges ? Vous bécotez dans les salles de cours vide !

Je suis tellement choquée par ce que j'entends que tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est rigoler. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que Ginny me regarde avec un regard noir et d'un coup je m'énerve qu'il puisse croire, qu'ils croient qu'Harry et moi sortons ensemble en cachette !

- Non mais vraiment Ronald Wesley ! Tu crois vraiment que je sortirais avec ton, mon meilleur ami ! Que je serais assez stupide d'aller le voir dans une salle de classe alors que j'ai un dortoir ! Vive la confiance !

Et aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt repartie, j'entends quelqu'un applaudir, je me rends compte que j'ai crié et que pratiquement tout le monde c'est stoppé pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire. C'est Silverwood qui a commencé ce cinema et je peux la voir lever son pouce dans ma direction. Faut toujours qu'elle arrive à m'énerver encore plus.

J'arrive donc en cours de potion avec dix minutes d'avance. C'est à peine le temps qu'il me faut pour me calmer avant que Ron arrive avec Harry et les autres. Il affiche une mine triste, il en faudra légèrement plus pour qu'il arrive à se faire pardonner. Sans attendre qu'il puisse me parler je rentre dans la salle sachant qu'il ne pourra pas me suivre.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons reproduire une potion assez spéciale, après Felix Felicis remporté par Harry Potter encore bravo mon garçon, cette année vous allez essayer de reproduire avec le plus de similitude possible, l'Élixir d'Euphorie.

Ah enfin quelque chose de motivant et cette fois ci Harry ne pourra pas bénéficier des conseils de son fameux livre pour refaire cette potion à la perfection.

Sans perdre de temps je m'installe bien décidée cette fois ci à gagner. Après une heure de travail je suis plutôt contente de moi mais pas complètement satisfaite. Les fumées qui sortent des chaudrons remplissent la pièce d'une fine brume. Une fois le temps imparti, je suis heureuse, honnêtement je pense remporter la petite fiole. Je croise le regard de Malfoy et lui envoie toute la haine dont je suis capable. Quel chieur.

Horace passe à travers les tables, en faisant des têtes surprenantes quelque fois après avoir regardé dans les chaudrons. Une fois qu'il est à côté d'Harry, son sourire disparait rapidement mais revient quand il s'approche de moi. Il tape dans ses mains et retourne à son bureau l'air content et je commence à sourire.

- On peut pas réussir à chaque fois Harry.

Il me répond en me lançant un coup de tête.

- Bon vous devez encore vous trouvez en vacances mais il est temps de se mettre au travail, pratiquement personne n'a réussi la deuxième partie de la potion. Sur ce, Valentine vous pouvez venir récupérer votre récompense, Hermione ce n'est pas passé loin ! On se retrouve lundi prochain et n'oubliez pas pour ceux qui sont concerné que la première soirée est vendredi prochain.

Alors la c'est le choc, Harry ne peux pas s'empêcher de rigoler et j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir. Non mais vraiment comment elle a fait pour faire une meilleure potion que moi ? Je pensais qu'Horace l'avait invité au club de Slug à cause de sa dérangeante personnalité mais certainement pas à cause des ses capacités en potion. Elle se lève de sa place et effectue une petite danse de la victoire tout en allant récupérer le trophée. J'avale ma salive difficilement et fait disparaitre ma potion.

Le prochain cours est défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue. Depuis un certains temps il nous fait travailler la théorie, la théorie et encore la théorie. J'ai mal au poignet à force d'écrire. En plus son club de duel commence dans une semaine et j'ai promis à Harry que j'allais essayer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je vais décéder sur place. Je me demande comment il arrive à gérer avec le Quiddich en plus mais je me rappel qu'il n'a pas à faire les réunions de préfets juste y assister et que ses options sont de zéro.

Contente d'être débarrassée de Rogue, nous pouvons enfin aller déjeuner. Ron a encore essayer de venir me parler mais je l'ai ignoré. Il m'agace. Une fois que je suis installée je me sers de quelques patates aux fromages. Ginny semble s'être calmée mais je sens tout de même un peu de.. d'énervement dans son regard. Il faut que je pense à lui parler après les cours.

En cours d'Histoire de la magie, j'ai envie de dormir tellement mes autres cours et activités me fatiguent. Comme d'habitude ses cours sont « passionnant » et Silverwood n'a même pas prit la peine de se présenter. Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir.. ne pas réfléchir autant, pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans penser aux conséquences où à ce que les autres pourraient penser. C'est le dernier cours de la journée, enfin pour mes amis, il faut que je termine par Arithmancie et je suis heureuse d'y aller.

Une fois de retour dans mon dortoir, je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je regarde ma liste d'avancement de mes devoirs où autres activités auxquels je participe et rajoute les nouveaux éléments appris dans la journée. Pour l'instant je suis à jour dans mes devoirs, il faut juste de je révise mes cours d'Arithmancie avant le prochain cours et c'est bon et ah oui flûte, préparée la réunion de ce soir, c'est à mon tour de la faire mais théoriquement Silverwood a séché la dernière fois me laissant faire son boulot. Elle est arrivée comme une fleure avec vingt minutes de retard prétextant des bouchons dans les couloirs. Il est hors de question qu'en plus de mon boulot je fasse le sien.

Je ressors de ma chambre en fermant ma porte et frappe à la sienne. Pas de réponse, peut-être qu'elle est dehors, mais au cas où, à force je commence à connaitre ses petits manèges, je continue de frapper. D'un coup elle ouvre la porte.

- Quoi ?

Elle qui a toujours une allure quasiment parfaite est plutôt dans la normalité en ce moment. Quelque chose la tourmente ? Mais je fais abstraction après tout, on est pas amie, nous.

- La réunion c'est ce soir et ta présence est requise..

- Oui oui j'essayerais de n'avoir que dix minutes de retard.

Elle commence à refermer la porte de sa chambre et je mets mon pied pour la stopper, je n'ai pas terminé.

- J'ai pas fini, tu comptes préparer la réunion ou ? C'est un travail qui ce fait à quatre, pas trois et j'ai déjà fait ta part pour je ne sais quelle raison la dernière fois alors, fais ton boulot !

- Ah mais je peux maintenant rajouter Miss casse couille à ma liste !

Et elle referme la porte sur mon nez, bien c'est toujours agréable. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle fera son boulot alors que j'allais me reposer un peu dans ma chambre, Ginny arrive.

- Harry et toi c'est bien faux hein ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, à moi.

Je suis en pleins rêves c'est pas possible.

- Oui c'est faux et puis même si c'était vrai, qu'est ce que cela peux te faire ?

- Rien, rien du tout, c'est juste que si tu sors avec lui j'aimerais le savoir, c'est tout.

- C'est tout rien d'autre ? Pas de la jalousie ?

- Mais n'importe quoi Hermione, de la jalousie ? Non, bon à tout l'heure.

Elle me tapote gentiment l'épaule et rentre dans la chambre de la garce sans frapper. Je roule des yeux et rentre dans ma chambre pour finalement me reposer. C'est dommage que les appareils électriques ne marche pas ici, écouter la musique me manque.

Plus vite que je ne le pensais, il est déjà l'heure d'aller animer la réunion. Je sors de ma chambre et Ginny et Silverwood sont dans le salon entrain de boire un thé. Elle m'a l'air de meilleure humeur.. ce qui est peut-être bon signe ? En ce moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bipolaire. Ginny se lève en même temps que Silverwood et nous quittons toutes les trois le dortoir. Nous arrivons en silence à la salle de classe et Ginny nous salue, avant d'entrée, Valentine prend mon bras stoppant mon geste. Elle déplie une feuille de papier et me la donne.

- Voilà ce que j'ai noté durant mes rondes, les deux nouveaux préfets de cinquième année à Gryffondor se tripotent la plupart du temps et celui de sixième année chez.. Serpentard ne sors plus de notre salle commune. Si tu pouvais juste faire les remontrances et moi je lance mon regard vers les concernés.

- Ok et pour ta gouverne je suis pas miss casse couille.

Elle se contente de sourire et bizarrement moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à être continuellement en colère contre elle, à la détester. C'est pas dans ma nature d'en vouloir autant aux gens. Je suis trop gentille même si elle m'énerve, il y a quelque chose chez elle qui.. Je sais pas. J'ouvre la porte et me mets à côté des autres préfets en chefs. Pratiquement tout le monde est la sauf un des préfets de sixième de chez Serpentard, même Malfoy est la.

Chacun exposent les problèmes rencontré, les difficultés et à la fin je remonte les bretelles de ceux qui n'ont pas fait leurs travail correctement. Je peux apercevoir certains baisser la tête quand Silverwood les regardent, impressionnant.

- Vous avez des éléments que vous aimeriez aborder ?

- Pourquoi on a plus nos dortoirs.

Clémence répond

- On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois Robb c'est à cause des préfets en chefs de l'année dernière. Si tu veux faire une réclamation il suffit d'aller voir le Directeur Kane.

Il répond rien et se contente de croiser les bras, c'est la troisième fois qu'il pose la question, à quoi il pense ? Qu'on peut changer les choses ? Honnêtement ça m'embête pour eux mais l'année dernière c'était vraiment plus possible. J'étais pratiquement jamais dans mon dortoir jusqu'au jours où Clémence ma conseiller d'insonoriser ma chambre.

Je regarde à présent tout le monde pour savoir si quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose puis mets fin à la réunion au bout d'une demi heure. C'est pas que j'ai voulu me proclamer chef des chefs mais personne ne c'est proposé. L'avantage de ce travail, c'est que je me sers de la carte du maraudeur pour voir si les préfets effectuent bien leurs rondes où ils sont censé aller, l'idée d'Harry.

Il est enfin temps d'aller manger. Dans deux jours c'est mon anniversaire. Je me demande ce que Harry m'a trouvé mais avant de me séparer de Silverwood qui marche derrière moi, j'ai un service à lui demander, je freine mon pas pour la laisser me rattraper.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper des préfets de ta maison ? Je l'aurais bien fait mais honnêtement tu fais peur quand tu te mets en colère.

- Ta liste de faveurs s'agrandit Granger, attention.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait refuser car généralement c'est ce qu'elle fait, elle me fait un clin d'oeil et va vers sa table. Je me dirige vers la mienne avant de m'assoir, je fais rapidement un bisous à Ron pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis plus en colère. J'ai pas beaucoup parlé à Harry aujourd'hui mais après tout c'est pas plus mal. J'ai rien à me reprocher mais bon, c'est vrai que de l'extérieur on pourrait croire que des fois on est ensemble alors qu'il est juste mon meilleur ami.

Cependant le repas est assez animer ce soir, certains parlant encore d'Harry et moi et d'autres de Quidditch les séances d'entrainements ayant recommencé pour la plupart des équipes.

- Vous savez que Silverwood a quitté l'équipe ?

Je regarde Victor face à cette nouvelle, peut-être qu'il sait pourquoi.

- Non je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait cela et j'irais pas lui demander Ron, si tu veux savoir, tu y vas toi même.

J'aperçois Ginny jouer distraitement avec sa fourchette, elle doit sans doute savoir.

Après la fin du repas, je regarde rapidement la feuille du club de duel, tous mes amis se sont inscrit, il y a plus de cent participants. Quelle galère, après tout si je suis éliminée rapidement ça sera une activité de moins à mon actif mais ce n'est pas mon genre de perdre exprès. Je remonte dans mon dortoir et Silverwood est dans l'un des canapés.

- Tiens j'ai fait le contre rendu pour la prof de métamorphose vu que tu dois lui donner toi même et c'est bon pour les autres, je pense qu'ils ont compris le message, on devrait les voir tout le temps.

Elle me montre le parchemin posé sur la table basse, je suis abasourdie. J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends. Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil près d'elle et prends le parchemin. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ce que je lui demande aussi vite. Je lis rapidement mais c'est très bien résumé, je m'attendais à un travail bâclé. Je la regarde mais elle lit un magasine, ça c'est encore normal.

- Comment tu as fais pour gagner la potion ?

Elle ne lève pas les yeux en me répondant.

- Tout simplement en faisant la meilleure potion Granger, quoi ?

- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu étais douée pour autre chose qu'être chiante.

- Il y a pleins de choses que tu ignores me concernant.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers les douches.

- Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, je vais me doucher mais libre à toi de me rejoindre si tu as encore du temps libre entre Ronnie et Potter.

Je soupire, après tout je l'ai cherché. Je rentre dans ma chambre et commence à sortir mes cours d'_Arithmancie_. Avec la soirée d'Horace vendredi et mon anniversaire surprise samedi, il faut que je prenne de l'avance avant de dormir mais ce soir je reste dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas envie de recroiser Valen.. Silverwood.

Le cadeau de mes parents est posé sur mon bureau et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'empêcher d'enlever le papier cadeau autour de la boite. Une heure après, je vais me coucher. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, j'entends des gémissements venant de sa chambre. Mon Dieu, pourquoi on ne peut plus faire de magie dans nos chambres.. Je prends mon oreiller et le mets sur ma tête en essayant tant bien que de mal, de dormir.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille fatiguée et bien sur énervée après Silverwood. Elles ont pas arrêté de la nuit, elles sont pas fatigués à un moment ? Je m'étire péniblement et sors du lit. Je révise mes cours de Runes que j'ai un peu négligée pour l'Arithmancie. Je mets vraiment un point d'honneur à être la meilleure dans cette classe.

Après une demi-heure je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain mais une fille se trouve dedans. Je hausse un sourcil mais ma présence n'a pas l'air de la dérangé, je sais même pas si elle m'a remarqué. J'éclaircie ma gorge pour lui signaler ma présence.

- Bonjour ! Tu es ?

Non mais vraiment ! Alors ça c'est la meilleure il faudrait presque que je déménage de mon propre dortoir ma parole, je lui réponds néanmoins en essayant de garder une voix détendue.

- Je suis préfète en chef et tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire ici ?

- Quoi tu vas me donner un avertissement ? Une retenue ?

La part contre j'appelle cela de la provoque, Silverwood arrive à son tour et fait une grimace en nous voyant.

- Tu peux lui dire que je peux rester Valentine ?

Elle donne l'impression de ne rien avoir à cirer de nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise juste avant d'attraper sa brosse à dent.

- Elle s'appelle Zoe, Zoe Lewis.

J'essaye de ne pas rigoler pour garder mon sérieux face au regard meurtrier de cette fameuse Zoe envers Silverwood qui se justifie en répliquant.

- J'avais dis un soir et au petit matin plus rien !

Mais je suis pas sur qu'elle l'ai entendu, je murmure un ok pour moi même et fais ce dont j'étais venu à la base et bien évidement je ne lui donnerais pas de retenue même si ça me démange énormément mais ça serait pas juste envers Ginny et Harry.

Par contre Silverwood n'arrête pas de me regarder à travers la glace et c'est limite intriguant, qu'est-ce qu'elle à encore ?

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre sur Ginny ! N'oubliez pas la petite review pour savoir si ça vous plaît :)<p> 


	6. Questionnement

_Après tant d'attente le sixième chapitre, à partir de maintenant ça sera un chapitre par semaine à part de temps en temps où j'en posterai plusieurs._

_**L.I.E :** Merci de laisser ton avis qui est très appréciable. Le coup de Zoe est complètement du au hasard, c'est sans-doute parce-que je regarde cette série qu'inconsciemment ça a joué.__  
><em>

_Disclaimer : Pas grand chose.. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SIX : QUESTIONNEMENT <strong>

_**Ginny Weasley **_

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui je dirai à mes amis la nature de ma relation avec Valentine. J'espère qu'ils le prendront bien mais surtout Victor. J'avoue que si j'ai tardé c'est à cause de lui. Par moment il a des réactions disons pas vraiment adaptées à la situation concernant sa sœur. Je me rappelle encore très bien de son comportement quand je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant pour son père.

Je suis enfin prête je peux descendre dans ma salle commune. Comme d'habitude Victor n'est toujours pas là, il prend toujours un max de temps pour se préparer, enfin il arrive.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui prends la main pour qu'on aille en avance dans la grande salle, il faut que je le lui dise avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Il s'arrête de marcher et me regarde bizarrement, il a peur.

- Tu me quittes c'est ça ?

- Mais non abruti où tu vas chercher ceci ! Non non ce n'est pas ça.

- Ah tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Je reviendrai plus tard sur ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai un comportement différent avec ta sœur depuis un moment et elle aussi.

- Oui j'ai remarqué.

Encore une fois il s'arrête de marcher mais cette fois ci il a l'air en colère. Mais là je vois à quoi il pense et je me sens un peu insultée qu'il puisse croire que je le trompe.

- Mais non on n'a pas couché ensemble ! C'est mon amie ! On est amie depuis huit mois à peu près, depuis qu'elle m'a dit pour votre père et je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché tout ce temps.

- Ah ce n'est que ça ? Pas de problème je suis content que ma sœur ait des amis qui changent un peu des Serpentards, tu pourrais avoir une bonne influence sur elle pour changer.

Je lui souris, quel soulagement ! J'ai l'impression qu'un immense poids c'est enlevé de ma poitrine. Hermione et Harry sont pratiquement au courant, il ne reste plus que mon frère. Je le ferai ce soir dans notre salle commune. Après l'histoire d'Harry et d'Hermione je veux laisser un peu de répit à mon frère car je sens qu'il va mal réagir.

Une fois installés, nous commençons à manger, Valentine arrive peu de temps après et s'installe en face de nous.

- Bonjour les amoureux, c'est juste pour prévenir que Miss parfaite risque d'être énervée et fatiguée.

- Pourquoi tu me préviens Val ?

- Enfin tu lui as dit Ginny ! C'est pas contre toi frérot si elle ne t'a rien dit et moi aussi par la même occasion, après tout tu comprends tout à fait pourquoi.

Elle est quand même incroyable, j'ai rien dit, lui non plus et elle réussit à deviner que je lui ai parlé.

- Donc si vous pouviez juste glisser dans vos conversations passionnantes, vous savez, juste entre le « passe-moi le jus de citrouille » et « tu es horriblement moche » qu'il faudrait qu'elle se morde la langue avant de parler, ça m'arrangerait.

Elle se relève et part vers sa table.

- Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi ?

- C'est ma sœur, vu que tu es son amie tu devrais savoir qu'elle est dérangée parfois.

- Dit pas ça, elle est pas comme cela avec moi, elle fait pas sa garce... elle est sympa.

- Tu as de la chance, plus qu'Hermione.

Peu de temps après Harry et Ron arrivent et mon frère se sert une pleine assiette d'œufs. Harry me regarde carrément pas, il mange, discute avec Ron et Victor en les regardant mais avec moi, rien. Pourquoi il agit comme ça ? Il me trouve moche ou quoi ? J'ai quelque chose d'horrible sur la figure ? Victor me l'aurait bien dit quand même.

Hermione arrive dix minutes après et en effet elle est fatiguée. Personne ne dit rien car tout le monde pense la même chose concernant son état. J'espère que Victor va se taire et ne pas exécuter les ordres de sa sœur. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il fait pratiquement toujours ce qu'elle lui dit, même quand c'est méchant. Mais mes craintes se confirment lorsqu'il s'adresse à Hermione.

- Dit, le prend pas mal, je sais que c'est pas vraiment éthique ou quoi, mais ma sœur m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait pas que tu lui dises ce que tu lui a dit hier soir, enfin bref t'en prends pas à moi j'y suis pour rien.

Hermione se contente de rire nerveusement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui régler son compte 'Mione ?

Je regarde mon frère et mords ma joue pour m'éviter de rigoler. Bien que le résultat de cette confrontation soit déjà connu d'avance avant même le duel, j'aimerai bien voir l'altercation.

- Non Ron c'est bon je peux la gérer moi-même.

Si elle savait à quel point ma présence auprès de Valentine l'aide. Je sais que mon influence n'est pas seulement la seule raison pour laquelle Valentine tempère ses actes avec Hermione mais j'ai mon rôle à jouer.

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Valentine ? Tu as pleuré ?_

_Je suis passée à l'improviste lui rendre visite pour voir comment elle va. C'est une habitude que j'ai gardée depuis que je l'ai trouvée presque inerte dans l'un des couloirs et il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui._

_- Laisse-moi ! _

_Elle me lance l'un de ses oreillers que j'évite. Il faut toujours qu'elle passe à l'étape attaque avant de se livrer. Je ramasse l'objet et m'assieds sur son lit près d'elle. Elle se trouve sur le ventre et regarde à l'opposé de moi. Doucement j'effleure ses cheveux, j'ai compris qu'elle était sensible à ce contact. Peu de temps après, j'obtiens le résultat que je souhaitais._

_- J'arrête le Quidditch je peux plus être autour de lui, alors l'écouter me donner des ordres alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est lui sauter dessus pour lui enlever son sourire hypocrite, c'est pas possible._

_- Je suis désolée, Valentine, qu'il t'empêche de faire ce que tu aimes._

_- Ouais ça me soule et en plus de cela Miss je fais toujours ce qu'on me dit de faire, me rabâche les oreilles avec ces réunions stupide auxquels je dois assister._

_- Pourquoi tu y vas ? Pourquoi tu ne démissionnes pas ?_

_Je ne peux pas démissionner et machin chose m'a dit que je serai renvoyée si je fais l'une des deux propositions, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà pensé à tout. J'ai une ardoise trop remplie pour qu'il puisse accepter que j'arrête._

_- Alors accepte ces responsabilités, tu verras que cela sera de suite plus amusant, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour ce soir ?_

_- De la merde._

_Je soupire et j'arrête de la câliner, elle relève de suite la tête et crie dans son oreiller pour ensuite se lever et s'assoir à son bureau pour griffonner sur une feuille._

_- C'est pour te remercier d'être là, pas pour elle._

_- Comme tu veux, viens sortons d'ici, j'ai envie d'un thé._

_- Vous ne profiteriez pas de mes avantages mademoiselle ? Je vais devoir en référer à mes supérieurs._

_C'est à mon tour de lui lancer ce que j'ai sous la main._

Le petit-déjeuner est terminé et je peux entamer ma matinée. Les professeurs n'arrêtent pas de nous parler constamment de la même chose, les A.S.P.I.C vont bientôt arriver commencez à travailler dès maintenant bla bla bla. Les cours sont barbants cette année.

Ce soir entrainement de Quidditch et demain la soirée d'Horace. Je dois aussi préparer l'anniversaire surprise d'Hermione dans notre salle commune. Je me demande si elle se doute de quelque chose, cette fois ci on est vraiment discret.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je peux enfin retrouver Victor, c'est fou comme sa présence me manque mais d'un côté j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment pourrait être encore plus fort. Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre, j'ai eu plusieurs petits copains avant lui, pas non plus énormément et c'est bien le seul qui me fait autant d'effet. Lorsqu'il me touche, me fait un câlin ou autre, c'est fort il me correspond à tous les niveaux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'avec Harry, rien que son regard me mettait toute chose.

Hermione semble être de meilleure humeur, elle discute activement avec Ron qui fait son possible pour capter tous les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Faut dire que comme d'habitude, il est concentré aussi sur sa nourriture.

- L'entraînement est à quelle heure Harry ?

- Cinq heures aujourd'hui tout le monde finit tôt.

- Tu finis à quelle heure Victor ?

- Trois heures, je suis trop content je vais pouvoir me reposer et toi ?

- Trois heures aussi, Hagrid est malade.

Quelle coïncidence me répond-il en souriant avec plein de sous-entendus.

J'avoue que ça tombe superbement bien, à trois heures aucun garçon ne se trouve dans son dortoir. On serait plus tranquille dans la chambre de Valentine mais je n'aime pas trop lui demander ce genre de service. Je préfère garder ma vie sexuelle la plus discrète possible.

- On se voit à trois heures dans la salle commune ? Il faut que j'aille voir ta sœur avant d'aller en cours.

- Pas de problème mon cœur.

Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentards sans faire attention aux protestations de leur part. Une fois au niveau de Valentine, je lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'elle vienne vers moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis désolée de te demander ceci maintenant mais je ne connais pas ton emploi du temps, tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

- Normalement cinq heures si je ne sèche pas, tu as besoin de quoi ?

- Ah j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à réviser les cours de potions, Horace m'a dit que tu étais la meilleure, s'il te plait ne le dit pas à Hermione.

- Ce bon vieux Horace ah ah ah. Ton test est quand ?

- Lundi prochain, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de pratiquer c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour aller plus vite, ah mais cette après-midi je ne peux pas, je ne suis libre qu'après mangé, demain un peu avant la soirée sinon samedi matin ! Après dimanche c'est juste pour commencer.

- En effet vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps libre mademoiselle la présidente, vous faites donc tant de galipettes que ça avec mon frère ?

Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Qu'elle lit mes pensées.

- Euh oui, tu es d'accord ? S'il te plait s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr ! Par contre samedi matin c'est mort, je ne sais pas encore ou je serai mais après la soirée d'Horace je ne serai en aucun cas apte à t'expliquer quelque chose d'autre que le mélange d'alcool, c'était en effet pas une bonne idée.

Je souris, la remercie en l'enlaçant et pars en cours.

Deux heures c'est terriblement long, surtout quand je sais que je dois retrouver Victor pour un après-midi rien qu'avec lui. Dès la première sonnerie, je suis déjà dans le couloir remontant les escaliers pour aller dans ma salle commune. Peu d'élèves s'y trouvent à part le groupe de Victor. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire de monter.

Peu de temps après il est là, il ouvre sa porte de dortoir, la bloque au cas où avec sa malle et il me prend dans ses bras, il me soulève comme si j'étais une plume et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui, sa force est tellement rassurante. Il me dépose sur son lit et il me laisse remonter à la tête de lit toute seule, pendant ce temps-là, il enlève sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise et son pull en même temps. Il dévoile un corps musclé carrément parfait.

J'ai des frissons rien qu'en le regardant et rien ne s'arrange quand il s'approche de moi. Il m'enlève bien trop rapidement mon pull et déboutonne tranquillement mon chemisier déposant de doux baisers sur mon cou, mon visage.

Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt mon chemisier n'est plus. Je me cambre sous ses caresses, j'ai chaud et ma gorge commence à devenir de plus en plus sèche. J'inverse les rôles et m'agenouille sur lui, il est surprit pas ce retournement de situation car il rigole, parfois il oublie que moi aussi j'ai de la force. Je tiens l'une de ses mains et l'autre se balade dans mon dos détachant mon soutient gorge par la même occasion. J'embrasse ses lèvres qui pour changer ont encore le goût de bonbons, je suis devenue accro à cette saveur. Mon corps est en effusion, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait. Je commence à déposer de doux baiser sur son torse et descends progressivement vers son entrejambe.

Soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvre, heureusement la malle bloque l'ouverture complète et j'ai juste le temps d'attraper mon pull et de le mettre devant moi, Victor est déjà debout et se met dans l'encadrement empêchant l'intrus en quelque sorte, de me voir. Victor déteste se faire interrompre et moi aussi. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'arrive jamais à retourner à la tâche après. Je tape ma tête contre son lit plusieurs fois. On ne l'a pas fait depuis les grandes vacances. Je suis pas dépendante au sexe mais une fois qu'on y a goûté ce n'est pas possible de faire comme si de rien n'était, surtout quand c'est aussi bien qu'avec Victor.

Il revient vers moi furieux et je le comprends. Il remet ses vêtements et s'assied sur son lit en frottant ses cheveux énergiquement avec l'une de ses mains. Je me rhabille et m'assieds à côté de lui.

- C'était qui ?

- Un mec qui s'est trompé de dortoir ! Non mais j'hallucine, comment un septième année peut-il se tromper de dortoir ?

- Très bonne question, je crois qu'il va falloir demander de l'aide à ta sœur, déjà la dernière fois ton colocataire est rentré, c'est bon quoi.

- J'aime pas lui demander de l'aide après elle me demande des choses chiantes à faire, genre comme avec Hermione ce matin.

- Oui mais c'est ça ou attendre les sorties de Pré-au-Lard et sans déconner, je ne vais pas encore attendre trois semaines !

- Oui oui t'énerve pas mais tu vas où ?

- Il faut que je bosse mes cours et vu qu'au final j'ai du temps avant l'entrainement, on se voit aux vestiaires bisous mon cœur.

- Ginny ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Victor.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et redescends dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron font une partie d'échecs et quand je croise le regard d'Harry il le détourne de suite. Pendant que j'y pense il faut que je parle à Ron.

- Ron, Harry, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose. Je suis amie avec Valentine, mais vraiment amie. Si vous ne pouvez pas respecter cette amitié, tant pis.

Je tourne les talons sans leurs laisser le temps de me répondre, j'ai pas le temps. Il est déjà trois heures et demie et j'espère que Valentine a séché. Non attends ce n'est pas bien ce à quoi je pense ! Une fois devant le tableau je donne le mot de passe mais il ne se passe rien.

- Le mot de passe a changé ce matin.

- Est-ce que Valentine est dans sa chambre ?

- Oui.

- S'il vous plaît vous pouvez me laisser passer ?

C'est contraire aux règles vous le savez.

Je fais une tête déconfite et il ajoute.

- Bien sûr mademoiselle, vous êtes très gentille.

Je souris, le remercie et le tableau s'ouvre, je remercie ma bonne étoile. Je frappe à la porte de Valentine au cas où ou elle ferait je ne sais quoi avec quelqu'un ou seule.. Une minute plus tard elle m'ouvre la porte.

- Ah c'est toi.

- Tu t'attendais à voir Hermione ?

- Bah le mot de passe a changé et à ce que je vois il t'a laissée passer.

- Oui d'ailleurs c'est quoi le nouveau ?

- Tu le mérites ? J'ai quoi en échange ?

- Mais tu es sérieuse ?

- Absolument, je veux des gossips, des trucs marrants.

- Je connais rien d'intéressant sur les gens et ne compte pas sur moi pour te raconter ce qu'il se passe avec mes amis.

- Rohh t'es pas marrante, le nouveau mot de passe c'est « _D__elicious_ ». Au fait qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu n'étais pas censée prendre ton pied avec mon frère ?

- Comment tu arrives à savoir ce genre de chose ? Je ne t'en parle quasiment jamais !

- Je vais pas te dévoiler mes secrets tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

- Quoi ? Que je sache que tu n'es pas la garce que tu prétends être ? C'est trop pour toi ?

- Exactement ! J'ai une réputation à tenir dans cette école, si les gens commencent à voir que je suis plus ou moins gentille, c'est la fin de ma tranquillité.

- Ma parole je devrais t'enregistrer des fois. Les cours de potions ? C'est possible ?

- Ouais, laisse-moi me refaire une beauté et on descend aux cachots, je veux voir déjà ce que tu peux faire.

Je ne critique pas ce qu'elle veut faire, après tout elle me rend service mais même sans maquillage, Valentine arriverait quand même à attirer dans ses filets n'importe qui. Cinq grosses minutes plus tard elle est prête. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes amies, on peut marcher dans les couloirs côte à côte et surtout se parler, ça fait du bien.

Elle pousse la porte de salle de cours, le professeur a eu la très bonne idée de la laisser en accès libre pour pouvoir pratiquer, il n'y a personne. Je m'installe n'importe où et ouvre mon livre de cours. Valentine s'installe à une table et pratique ses cours de musique. Elle se lève de temps en temps pour voir exactement ce que je fais mais sans rien me dire. Heureusement je finis la potion quinze minutes avant cinq heures.

- C'est plutôt pas mal mais tu ne respectes pas vraiment le temps d'attente qu'il faut entre l'incorporation de chaque ingrédient. Faut faire très attention avec celle-ci et soit plus précise dans la coupe aussi, si tu mets des trop gros morceaux faut ajuster après la flamme et après c'est un autre niveau. Euh samedi en début d'après-midi tu la referas mais avant je veux que tu mettes à l'écrit le détail de la potion et que tu t'entraines sur la coupe, dans le placard là-bas tu trouveras de quoi pratiquer.

- Merci Val, dit c'est quand que je pourrai t'entendre rejouer du violon ?

- Pour ça il faut venir à mes cours, je joue que là-bas. Les murs de mon dortoir sont en carton et je ne peux pas jouer comme je veux.

- Oui mais cette année tu n'es qu'avec Hermione.

- Et ?

- Je suis sûre que ça la dérangera pas.

- Demander une faveur à Granger c'est pas mon premier objectif tu vois, je préfère que ce soit le contraire.

- Quand arrêteras-tu de l'emmerder ?

- Jamais. Vas à ton entrainement, mets pas Harry chéri en colère à cause d'un retard.

Je ne réponds rien, cela devient agaçant qu'elle sache autant de chose sur moi alors que je ne lui ai jamais parlé d'Harry. Je pense à sa chambre mais je vais laisser Victor lui demander. Elle m'aide à ranger et m'accompagne jusqu'a l'entrée des vestiaires.

- Tu restes regarder ?

- Nan… j'ai plus trop envie de me trouver près d'un terrain maintenant, on se voit plus tard ou demain, bon entraînement.

- Ok ça marche merci, bye.

Je rentre dans le vestiaire et je me dépêche de me changer, les autres filles sont déjà prêtes. J'ai pas envie d'entendre une réflexion de la part d'Harry. Il ne nous a pas clairement dit pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu venir chez moi cet été mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause de moi. Il est vraiment bizarre depuis un certain temps, comme si il m'évitait et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'attrape mon balai et me dirige sur le terrain. Les autres ont commencé à voler autour du terrain pour s'échauffer et je les rejoins rapidement. Les conditions météorologiques sont plutôt bonnes. Ça fait toujours du bien de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, je repère Victor et le rejoins pour lui faire un bisou.

Harry siffle, l'entrainement peut commencer.

Nous sommes à table et je suis crevée, je pense que je vais directement aller me coucher après le repas. Il faut absolument que je prévienne Harry pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, Ron aussi mais il n'est pas vraiment doué pour jouer la distraction. Quoi qu'approcher Harry me gêne, peut-être que Neville voudra bien le faire.

- Si vous voulez, venez ce soir prendre le thé, depuis la rentrée vous n'êtes toujours pas venu.

- Oui bonne idée Hermione.

J'ai beau avoir la certitude qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, ils sont tout de même devenus très proche.

- Valentine est au courant ?

- C'est bon hein Victor, elle me doit plusieurs heures de sommeil.

Après le repas nous nous dirigeons donc vers le dortoir d'Hermione. Valentine n'est pas là et d'un côté heureusement, il y a trop d'appâts dans cette pièce et Ron en constitue un gros. D'ailleurs il est plutôt silencieux.

- Ron tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Oui parfaitement bien à part que ma sœur fraternise avec l'ennemi, tout va très bien !

Je cherche même pas la confrontation, il est agaçant, après les garçons maintenant c'est les amis, demain ça sera quoi. On s'installe tous autour de la table basse. Harry est près d'Hermione et Ron est resté debout et s'amuse à attraper une balle qu'il lance en l'air.

- Alors finalement tout le monde s'est inscrit pour le club de duel ?

- Il me semble répond Hermione.

- Non pas moi je n'ai pas le temps, trop de chose à m'occuper.

Hermione étouffe un rire dans sa tasse de thé face à l'affirmation de Victor. Soudain quelqu'un arrive, c'est Clémence qui sur le coup parait choquée de voir autant de monde puis finalement elle secoue légèrement sa main pour nous saluer, Valentine suit derrière et elle porte son étui d'instrument.

- Oh il y a du monde ce soir même Ronnie à fait le déplacement ça change d'Harry !

Je sais ce qu'elle essaye de faire, provoquer le plus faible de la bande, c'est à dire Ron ou Hermione ceux qui ne marchent pas mais volent à chaque fois.

- Ferme la Silverwood.

- Mec l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est chelou.

Heureusement Clémence la tire jusqu'à sa chambre rapidement pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

- Pourquoi vous répondez à chaque fois ?

- C'est facile pour toi, tu es son amie.

Ron mime le mot amie avec ses mains.

- Je vois pas ce que ça change, si tu ne lui réponds pas, elle arrêtera.

- Ouais mais elle est agaçante, elle arrive toujours à actionner le bon bouton.

- Elle joue d'un instrument de musique Victor ?

Hermione pose sa question comme cela, comme si elle s'intéressait vraiment à elle.

- Oui depuis son enfance mais si tu veux en savoir plus demande lui toi-même, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des représailles.

Nous terminons notre thé tout en discutant, des cours, des amis et de nos carrières. J'en peux plus il faut que j'aille dormir, demain une nouvelle journée commence.

Je murmure à l'oreille de Victor que je compte aller me coucher mais il fait genre qu'il n'a rien entendu, je n'aime pas quand il fait ceci du coup je lui tire doucement les cheveux en arrière.

- On va se coucher, bonne nuit à demain.

Ron reste ici et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée je crois qu'il va même dormir là. On rentre main dans la main quand soudainement il me plaque contre un mur sauvagement sans crier garde.

Il garde l'une de mes mains plaquée contre le mur et l'autre dans sa main mais je finis par me débattre et l'attraper par la nuque. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pour savoir qui complétera le peu d'espace qu'il reste entre nos lèvres. Ses magnifiques qui sont très sombres de temps en temps quand il n'y a pas de lumière comme dans le cas présent.

Finalement je cède et je l'embrasse fougueusement comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il répond encore plus fort au baiser mais beaucoup trop fort et l'envie ne fait que grandir au fur et à mesure de notre échange.

Au gré d'un énorme effort je le repousse et il me regarde en souriant. Nous rentrons tranquillement en silence profitant de ce moment de tranquillité avant d'arriver dans une salle commune bien trop pleine. Nous sommes beaucoup plus que les années précédentes.

Nous montons dans son dortoir directement, je me change et me faufile dans ses draps. Je ne peux pas le faire tout le temps car ça perturbe les autres garçons et d'un côté moi aussi mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait pour dormir ensemble étant donné que nos dortoirs sont inaccessible pour eux.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

- Bonne nuit chéri.

* * *

><p>Et voici ! La suite avec Harry..<p> 


	7. Soirée mouvementée

Disclaimer : hum what ?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SEPT : SOIRÉE MOUVEMENTÉE<strong>

**_Harry Potte_**

_- Expelliarmus ! _

_La baguette du mangemort vole en l'air, je l'attrape de suite et le stupéfie. Il y'a énormément de monde autour de moi et heureusement que les partisans de Voldemort portent tous des capes noirs. Ron a l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, je me précipite vers le lieu mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un sort passe près de moi. Je cours dans cette direction mais Hermione l'a eu avant. _

_Elle se jette à __terre pour __éviter un mur qui tombe et je la rejoints. Soudains une voix à __glacer le sang retentit partout, dans ma tête, mon corps, dans les moindres recoins du château. Une fois que c'est fini, j'attrape Hermione par les épaules. _

- _Il faut que j'y aille c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter. Il faut que.. Si je n'y arrive pas, dit lui s'il te plait, dit lui que…_

- _Je lui dirai Harry ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sûr que tu veux y aller seul, je p.. _

- _Non Hermione, reste ici avec les autres. _

_Je la regarde et essaye de faire passer tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle à __travers mon regard. Elle a une mine horrible, des entailles sur le visage, son front saigne, sa veste est couverte de poussière et je dois avoir la même allure. Je tourne les talons et mets ma cape d'invisibilité __sur moi. Je passe à __travers les décombres, les corps sans vie en essayant de rester fort. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, c'est en me battant jusqu'à __mon dernier souffle. _

_Sirius est mort, Dumbledore aussi, mes parents. Tant de vies sacrifiées pour moi, pour la bataille finale. Je suis enfin arrivé, il se trouve en face de moi, j'ai enlevé __ma cape avant de le rejoindre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit arriver comme un lâche. Ses mangemorts sont à __côté __de lui, du moins ceux qui restent. Enfin le moment est venu. Ma cicatrice me fait un mal de chien. _

- _Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Maintenant que tout est fini ?_

_Je suis couvert de traces de boue sur le visage et je n'ai pas la force de les enlever. Assis sur un banc, je rejoins la conversation de notre professeur de métamorphose. _

- _Nous allons tout d'abord faire un constat des soldats tombés durant la bataille ensuite, faire le deuil, célébrer et remettre en état l'école. Nous allons pouvoir assurer les cours l'année prochaine et si vous le souhaitez et je l'espère bien, continuer vos études._

_Deux mois plus tard je n'arrive toujours pas à __croire que c'est fini, ma cicatrice me brûle de temps en temps mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Après tous les morts qu'il y a eu, ma douleur est obsolète. _

_Mme Weasley essaye de garder la tête haute mais perdre un enfant n'est pas quelque chose dont on se remet. C'est une souffrance qu'on garde __à __vie. _

_J'ai décidé __de passer le reste de l'été __ici avec tout le monde plutôt que de retourner dans une maison froide. J'aimerai pouvoir réconforter Ginny comme je le souhaite mais ce n'est pas possible. _

- Harry, Harry ! Mon gars réveille-toi on va finir par être en retard.

J'ouvre mes yeux et le soleil m'aveugle, je les referme de suite. J'ai encore fait ce rêve, c'est insupportable. Je mets mes lunettes sur mon nez et sors finalement du lit pour m'habiller. Je me regarde dans la glace et essaye de coiffer mes cheveux mais il y a rien à faire c'est toujours la même histoire. Finalement je passe énergiquement ma main pour les décoiffer.

Je descends dans la grande salle et m'assieds à côté de Victor, si il est déjà là c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas en avance. Heureusement pour moi, nous ne sommes pas dans le même dortoir. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, mon esprit n'est rempli que par une chose : Ginny et qui se trouve en travers de mon chemin ? Lui.

Ron fini par arriver il ne manque plus que Ginny. En attendant je commence à tâter le terrain pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

- Donc demain comme vous le savez déjà on fête l'anniversaire d'Hermione, j'ai réussi à avoir pas mal de trucs grâce à ton frère Ron par contre il faut voir avec Dean pour la bièraubeurre, demain c'est nous qui sommes censés faire des rondes.

- Vous qui ?

- Les préfets de septième année mais Hermione doit superviser avec Valentine. La connaissant elle va vouloir rentrer tôt, faire des rondes ou autres et puis il faut que ce soit mémorable c'est le dernier qu'on fêtera ici, je propose qu'on s'assure que quelqu'un soit toujours avec elle.

- Ok.

Ron n'a pas l'air très convaincu part mon idée. Entre temps Ginny est arrivée et s'est assise sur les genoux de Victor.

- Le problème après c'est qu'il faudra se débarrasser des premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes voire cinquièmes années et c'est samedi difficile de jouer la carte du couvre-feu.

- C'est pas faux Dean, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'on ait beaucoup de choix, si on les vire on risque bien pire que de les avoir dans nos pattes. Pour décorer ensuite la salle commune pas trop la peine de l'occuper étant donné qu'elle sera probablement dans son dortoir mais au cas où il faudrait quelqu'un pour le faire, mon choix se dirige directement vers toi, Ron ?

Il s'amuse encore avec sa balle et je commence à me demander s'il est motivé par l'organisation de la fête de sa copine.

- Euh Ron ?

- Oui oui c'est bon.

- Ok donc pratiquement tout est réglé ? Je crois qu'on a tout vu et puis il y a plus qu'à espérer que ça ne dégénère pas.

Je me lève et mets fin à la conversation. Une fois installé à table avec les autres, Hermione pour une fois est déjà là et je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ? Les préparatifs ?

- Les quoi ? Non non on attendait Victor.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait. En même temps ce n'est pas trop compliqué à deviner pour elle, on fait des fêtes surprises pratiquement à chaque fois et elle se contente de sourire, je poursuis.

- Je passe te chercher avant d'aller à la soirée d'Horace ?

- Oui bonne idée ça m'évitera d'être seule avec Silverwood.

- Tu sais je pense qu'elle est sympa.

- Tu dis surtout ça parce qu'elle te laisse tranquille, je pense au contraire qu'elle aime vraiment être méchante et pourrir l'existence des autres, elle est pire que Malfoy, lui au moins il s'est calmé depuis que son père est mort à Azkaban.

- Arrête de trop l'analyser Hermione, tu verras comment c'est simple après.

Elle ne répond rien et je peux voir qu'elle réfléchit, je souris. Ron me regarde bizarrement et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Je le regarde en levant les épaules mais il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

Une fois qu'on a terminé, on se dirige vers le cours de DCFM avec mon professeur préféré. Je m'installe et je sors mes parchemins. Rogue arrive deux minutes après et s'installe à son bureau.

- Le club de duel a eu un franc succès, il y a plus de cent cinquante prénoms inscrits, du coup j'ai demandé à un autre professeur de m'aider, votre professeur de métamorphose se joindra donc à nous, ainsi la liste de sélectionnés passe de vingt-quatre à quarante. Sur ce rangez vos parchemins..

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre la permission de Rogue, c'est Valentine, elle a dix minutes de retard. Elle s'installe rapidement vers l'avant et comme d'habitude avec son directeur de maison, elle n'écope d'aucune remarque.

- Comme je le disais, rangez vos parchemins, aujourd'hui interrogation surprise.

Pendant qu'il parle des feuilles se posent sur nos tables. Je déteste les tests surprises surtout que je n'ai pas l'esprit à ça. Au vu des questions j'ai envie de partir en courant, je tourne la tête vers Ron et il a le front posé sur le bureau. Au lieu de réviser nous avons joué pendant deux soirs de suite aux échecs et fait les clowns. Il est temps que je commence à travailler. Je regarde autour de moi, Hermione griffonne à une allure inquiétante et la plupart des élèves ont l'air perdu. Bon ben A, B, C, D ou E.

- Il était facile ce contrôle ! Je pense avoir une bonne note.

Face à mon regard et je pense aux regards de tout le monde, elle s'arrête. On se dirige enfin dans un cours où on n'est pas obligés d'écouter, plus en moins en fait mais qu'importe,_ l'Histoire de la magie _est le cours détente.

Avec l'aide de Ron, je mets en place de nouvelles techniques de jeu pour le Quidditch afin d'améliorer la nôtre : nous devons vraiment gagner la coupe cette année. Victor fait semblant d'écouter quant à Hermione, elle prend des notes.

En marchant dans les couloirs à la suite du dernier cours, j'aperçois quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, ou du moins à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis un certain temps. Une fois à son niveau je la regarde mais comme d'habitude elle est dans les nuages.

- Bonjour Luna tu vas bien ?

- Ah Harry oui et toi ?

- Comment se passent les cours pour toi ?

- Oh tu sais.

Non justement je ne sais pas tant pis je change de sujet.

- Ton père va bien ?

- Oui on est parti à la recherche d'une créature très rare mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisses, à plus tard Harry.

Elle s'en va en sautillant pour aller je ne sais où. Soudain je me rappelle pourquoi je ne m'étais pas précipité depuis la rentrée pour aller la saluer. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir une conversation avec elle, néanmoins c'est Luna.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt je peux me reposer dans ma salle commune, enfin presque il faut que je travaille mes cours de Potions et que je commence à rédiger un parchemin pour Rogue. Il me reste quatre heures avant d'aller à la soirée d'Horace. Ron n'arrête pas de mon lancer des regards en coin mais sans me parler. Au bout du quatrième j'abandonne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?

- Rien mon vieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder alors ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Je mords ma langue pour éviter de sortir une réponse stupide à sa question et hoche la tête.

- Hermione et toi, je sais que vous ne sortez pas ensemble mais vous êtes proches.

- Et ? C'est ma meilleure amie rien de plus.

- Oui mais..

Il peine à trouver ses mots pour s'exprimer et il joue avec sa plume nerveusement.

- Je sais pas, tu es plus proche d'elle que moi je le suis ! Elle ne te parle pas de nous ?

- Rarement mais on en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien j'aimerais finir tout ça avant de partir.

En vérité, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle à Ron, je sais qu'il est mon meilleur ami, mais dans cas précis, je suis du côté d'Hermione, elle mérite mieux. Il a la chance d'avoir la fille de ses rêves pourtant il agit comme un imbécile. Je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple dans le genre mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si j'avais la chance de sortir avec Ginny, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça.

Je n'ai pas encore fini mais il est temps d'arrêter. Je vais me doucher rapidement et enfile des vêtements simples. Un pantalon noir avec un pull marron. Si je vais à ces soirées, c'est surtout pour Hermione et... Ginny. Je redescends et salue tout le monde.

- Au fait Harry, Ginny m'a demandé si tu pouvais l'attendre avant de partir.

J'ai envie de m'enfuir mais c'est enfantin donc je m'assieds sur le dossier d'un fauteuil soudain j'aperçois Dean et en profite pour le questionner sur la fête de demain.

- Alors, tout sera prêt à temps ?

- Normalement oui, si on arrive à tout remonter par le passage secret c'est ok, après c'est risqué en plein jour, il y a trop de circulation dans les couloirs et la nuit faut éviter les préfets et les professeurs.

- On prendra ma carte et on demandera aux préfets de sixième année de monter la garde, après ce qu'ils ont fait l'année dernière je suis sûr que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Dean ne me répond pas et je suis obligé de regarder dans sa direction pour voir pourquoi et mon cœur rate un battement, encore une fois. Elle descend les escaliers d'une façon très sensuelle, elle a mis une robe rouge qui va à merveille avec son rouge à lèvres, elle est juste magnifique. Elle se dirige vers Victor et je préfère détourner les yeux. Pas longtemps après elle me rejoint.

- Tu es prêt Harry ?

- Oui.

- Ok parfait.

Nous sortons par le portrait pour aller vers le dortoir d'Hermione. Nous marchons en silence mais ce n'est pas un silence agréable, il est tendu. J'ai envie de parler mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'un coup elle prend mon bras pour me stopper.

- C'est pas par-là tu vas où ?

- Chercher Hermione.

Elle hoche la tête et nous reprenons la marche sauf qu'elle laisse sa main sur mon bras. Nous marchons bras dessus bras dessous. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles sont nouées. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal au ventre, je préférerais affronter encore un dragon. Enfin nous arrivons et Ginny donne le mot de passe.

- Ah il a changé ?

Elle hoche la tête. Elle a lâché mon bras et je la laisse passer avant moi. Personne ne se trouve dans le salon et la porte de la salle de bain est ouverte.

- Hello Hermione on est là !

- Ok j'arrive !

Peu de temps après Valentine sort de la salle de bain, elle porte un short que je juge plutôt court et un t-shirt coupé en diagonale dévoilant la moitié de son ventre. J'ai l'impression d'être l'idiot du village maintenant avec mes habits simples.

- Bellissima ! Mon Dieu rouquine tu serais pas prise grrrr.

Ginny rigole et l'enlace rapidement, moi j'ai envie de crier, elle dit tout haut ce que je pense tout bas. Enfin Hermione arrive, elle porte une jupe noire ainsi qu'un collant, un-t-shirt gris et une veste noire.

- Bon on y va ? On va être en retard.

- Oui allons y Potter ! C'est vrai que c'est pas terrible d'arriver en retard à la soirée où on va devoir supporter Cormac McLaggen.

Les filles rigolent et moi aussi.

Je me demande si elles ont compris que ce soir n'était qu'un repas et non une soirée. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ça sera vraiment une soirée ! Comment elles vont s'habiller, en sous-vêtements ?

Ginny et Valentine discutent laissant Hermione à part.

- Il faut que je te parle après, de Ron pas de moi cette fois ci soit tranquille, tu n'auras pas à supporter mes problèmes.

- Arrête tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais très bien que tu peux te confier à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je te dirais une fois arrivé.

- Il lui arrive quoi exactement ?

- Plus tard ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hoche la tête et je lui souris, enfin nous arrivons. J'ouvre la porte, pratiquement tout le monde est arrivé.

- Ah Harry mon garçon vous êtes enfin là ! Je disais justement à Blaise ici présent, que le prix de l'hydromel à la cerise avait doublé !

- Je peux vous en faire livrer pour la prochaine soirée si vous voulez.

- Oh Harry...

Il me prend par les épaules pour me parler.

- Surtout ne marquez pas votre nom lors de l'envoi.

Et il me tapote l'épaule pour aller ensuite saluer quelqu'un d'autre. Lui et ses alcools, ce n'est pas mon genre de participer à la beuverie de quelqu'un mais je me sens toujours coupable vis à vis de ce que je lui ai fait il y a deux ans.

Vingt minutes après tous les convives sont là et nous pouvons passer à table. Je m'installe à côté d'Hermione et de Ginny. Comme d'habitude, la nourriture est excellente. Moi qui m'attendais à m'ennuyer, la soirée est plutôt sympa.

Une fois la première partie du repas terminée, pratiquement tout le monde se lève. Mon professeur de potions s'approche de moi et je sens que je vais regretter ses prochaines paroles.

- Alors mon garçon comment ça va ? Nous n'avons pas encore pu se parler depuis le début de l'année ! Vous vous êtes habitué à votre nouveau statut ?

J'aime pas quand il me parle de ça, oui j'ai vaincu Voldemort, oui j'ai eu une médaille pour service rendu à la communauté magique, il n'empêche que par moment, après six ans je pensais pouvoir relâcher la pression et surtout être traité normalement mais je suis devenu beaucoup trop médiatique et il ne faut pas compter sur Horace pour éviter les sujets blessants ! Je pense à mes parents tous les jours mais quand on parle de la bataille, c'est un pincement au cœur très douloureux que j'ai en pensant à eux.

- Je vais bien monsieur, merci…

Alors que j'allais quand même lui retourner sa question, il me serre l'épaule fermement puis se dirige vers ailleurs. Hermione se trouvant toujours à mes côtés commence à me parler mais tellement doucement que je suis obligé de me rapprocher d'elle pour pouvoir l'entendre.

- Si tu veux parler à Ginny pour clarifier ton état d'esprit c'est maintenant Harry, le seul endroit où tu ne peux pas être interrompu par Victor.

Hermione se lève et va se servir un nouveau verre, de là j'ai l'impression qu'elle discute avec Valentine, sans insultes. Ginny parle avec son voisin de table, j'attrape mon verre et le vide d'une traite pour me donner en quelque sorte de l'assurance, je lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Tu veux aller discuter un peu plus loin ? Au calme ?

En effet Valentine commence à raconter des blagues et comment dire, l'alcool qu'elle a bu n'aide pas à tempérer le volume sonore de sa voix. Avant de répondre je peux voir qu'elle réfléchit.

-Oui bien sûr.

On se lève en même temps et on part s'installer dans le petit salon. On nous voit toujours mais là au moins on peut s'entendre parler.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Victor ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, comme si elle était surprise par ma question et honnêtement je le suis aussi. L'alcool ne m'aide pas.

- Tu veux vraiment parler de ma relation ? Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seule pour discuter et ton premier sujet de conversation c'est Victor ?

- Apparemment.

- Écoute tout va bien et toi quelqu'un en vue ?

J'étouffe un rire à sa question, euh oui toi.

- Non personne, je.. Je pense toujours à une fille.

Je lève les yeux pour guetter sa réaction. Elle boit une gorgée de son verre et j'ai l'impression que sa voix traduit de la colère.

- Ah oui qui ? Cho ?

- Non.

Elle me regarde profondément, comme si elle pouvait voir par-delà mon esprit. Elle hésite à dire le dernier prénom car elle se doute que c'est le sien. Mais dire son prénom entrainerait d'autres questions, questions auxquelles elle ne veut sans-doute pas de réponse. Préférant ne pas entendre son retour, je me lève mais m'avance tout de même vers elle, doucement je caresse sa joue. Je soupire et retourne avec tout le monde.

Je sers un autre verre à Clémence qui m'a l'air très triste et me serre un verre de jus de citrouille, ensuite je scrute la salle à la cherche d'Hermione mais je ne la trouve pas.

Ginny est revenue aussi avec les autres et parle désormais avec notre professeur. Il est déjà vingt-trois heures et je dois avouer que l'alcool m'a fatigué. De plus la conversation partagée avec Ginny me fait petit à petit prendre conscience qu'il est temps de tourner la page.

Le repas n'étant pas encore finit et voulant accélérer l'avancement de la soirée, je commence à crier :

- Allez allez on retourne à table ! Le dessert arrive !

Peu de personnes sont en train de bouger et d'un côté je les comprends, ici on peut faire ce qu'on veut, certes on doit supporter des gens qu'on n'aime pas mais en sortant de la soirée d'Horace, on est immunisé. Finalement après avoir crié de nouveau trois fois, tout le monde est en place.

- Tu étais passée où Hermione ?

- Valen.. Silverwood, elle a commencé à raconter des choses assez marrantes sur Cormac McLaggen, on était dans l'arrière pièce avec lui. Et au fait Ron !

- Pas la peine de crier Hermione, il trouve qu'on est trop proches par rapport à votre relation, ça l'énerve.

Elle ne me regarde plus et je ne saurais dire si elle m'a entendu. Elle commence à rigoler avec Zacharias Smith, le problème avec le club de Slug, c'est que même les personnes qu'on méprise deviennent nos amis l'instant d'un moment. Je laisse tomber ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Non pour ne pas changer par rapport à mes sorties de cet été avec Hermione, je trinque avec elle.

Je fais de mon mieux pour participer aux différentes conversations alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, partir loin d'ici et surtout m'éloigner de Ginny. Dorénavant c'est trop tard elle a fait son choix et je dois l'oublier, je ferai tout pour rester fidèle à cette nouvelle résolution.

Pas longtemps après des élèves commencent à rentrer et je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse de même mais avant je m'assieds sur le canapé en attendant Hermione car elle veut qu'on rentre ensemble. Je sens le canapé se surélever. Blaise me donne un nouveau verre, j'entends des gens crier autour de moi et puis c'est le néant.

Je ne saurais dire quelle heure il est, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que j'ai mal au dos. J'ouvre les yeux et me masse instinctivement la tête. Le plafond ne me dit rien, cette chambre ne me dit rien et je me relève rapidement, mauvais choix, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Ginny dort à côté de moi. Nous avons toujours nos vêtements, ouf. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique dans la chambre d'Hermione et où est-elle ? Si on a monopolisé sa chambre où a-t-elle dormi ? Et plus important encore pourquoi je suis seul avec la benjamine Weasley !

Je me lève doucement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller, ramasse mes chaussures et sors dans le salon. Valentine et Hermione sont réveillées et prennent un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Ah non un vrai petit-déjeuner et j'ai envie de vomir. Quand je parle ma gorge me brûle.

- Bonjour, vous savez où sont mes lunettes ?

- Sans-doute près des toilettes.

Sur les indications d'Hermione je vais voir dans la salle de bain, avant de les mettre, je fais la chose à ne pas faire, me regarder dans le miroir. Je ne ressemble à rien, je me passe rapidement de l'eau sur le visage et retourne dans le salon.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Hermione finit sa bouchée et commence enfin à s'exprimer.

- Après avoir fini le dessert, notre professeur a tenu à ouvrir du champagne, tu peux remercier mademoiselle ici présente c'est elle qui lui a apporté, il est tellement friand des boissons de sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas celle-ci. On a pratiquement tout bu et plus particulièrement toi, tu es devenu incontrôlable, tu as perdu depuis nos sorties de cet été… enfin bref, tu as tenu à porter Zacharias Smith sur ton dos et puis vers une heure j'ai décidé que c'était plus simple que tu dormes ici étant donné que tu n'étais pas en état de marcher vers la tour de Gryffondor.

- Cet été ? Vous avez passé l'été ensemble ?

Moi qui croyais que c'était passé crème, loupé. Je laisse Hermione répondre car je ne suis pas en mesure d'inventer un mensonge plausible étant donné que ma tête se fait tambouriner par un marteau invisible.

- Pour son anniversaire.

- Potter a fêté plusieurs fois son anniversaire ?

Je décide d'intervenir.

- Enfin bref on s'en fout ! Et Ginny pourquoi elle est là ?

- Pareil que toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la diriger vers la chambre de Silverwood que tu l'as prise de mes bras pour vous diriger dans ma chambre, du coup j'ai dormi dans le canapé.

- Oh Hermione je suis désolé, tu aurais dû me pousser..

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

- Et d'où sort cette nourriture ?

- C'est moi, je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui je pouvais laisser tranquille Granger en lui apportant le petit-déjeuner mais juste aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui ? Mince c'est aujourd'hui !

- Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione !

Je me lève et lui saute dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin, choix que je regrette presque aussitôt quand je sens mon ventre protester mais je résiste. D'un coup j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Valentine nous a pris en photo et avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, faut dire que mes capacités sont réduites, elle se trouve dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà je poste la suite dimanche avec Hermione. Des reviews s'il vous plait ! Vos avis m'intéresse, thanks.<p> 


	8. La cuisine détend toujours

**L.I.E : **Encore une fois merci de donner ton avis, j'admets que le dernier chapitre est moins bon que les autres et après des modifications, c'est plus clair.

**Pouf : **Question POV c'est sur que moins on en a plus c'est simple pour la compréhension mais j'en avais besoin pour aborder différents sujets et tout faire arriver à un personnage ne m'intéressait pas. Le bashing Ron est bien évidemment fait exprès et question suspens je ne vais pas m'expliquer là dessus au risque de spoiler. Merci pour ta review.

Sans plus attendre la suite.

Disclaimer : Pas de changement.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE HUIT : LA CUISINE ÇA DÉTEND TOUJOURS<strong>

_**Hermione Granger**_

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec ces photos en ce moment ? C'est la dixième fois qu'on me prend, ça commence à devenir étrange cette histoire. Harry stoppe son étreinte et retourne dans le fauteuil. Il a sans doute oublié de prendre la potion Gueule-de-Bois. Je ne serais surement pas aussi en forme sans celle-ci.

- Je vais aller me doucher, si tu te sens la force de manger, sers-toi.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir. J'ai des choses à faire, à tout à l'heure et merci encore pour ton lit.

- Pas de problème.

Je me lève et je lui décoiffe encore plus les cheveux.

- Ne me laisse plus te couper les cheveux Harry.

Il sourit et s'en va. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et une fois dedans, je verrouille la porte. J'entre dans la douche et la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps me fait un bien fou. Quand je repense à la soirée d'hier quand même, j'ai encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle a fait.

_- Merci encore professeur pour la soir__é__e ! __À __la prochaine ! _

_- Vous __ê__tes s__û__res que vous n__'__avez pas besoin d__'__aide pour ramener Harry et Ginny ? _

_- Ne vous inqui__é__tez pas, on a tout sous contr__ô__le professeur, r__é__pond Silverwood. _

_L__'__aide de notre professeur comme elle dit si bien n__'__est de toute fa__ç__on d__'__aucune utilit__é__, il est aussi alcoolis__é __que les __é__l__è__ves. Silverwood porte __à __moiti__é __Ginny qui a bien trop bu ce soir, qu__'__est-ce qui lui arrive, d__'__habitude elle se contr__ô__le un peu mieux. _

_Je n__'__ai pas besoin d__'__aider Harry il arrive __à __marcher tout seul il faut juste que je m__'__assure qu__'__il aille dans la bonne direction mais quand il essaye d__'__entrer dans une salle de classe pour __y__ dormir, je prends la d__é__cision de l__'__emmener dans mon dortoir. _

_Je r__é__cup__è__re Ginny pour soulager Silverwood car elle commence __à __peiner. _

_Une fois arriv__é__s, Harry va directement dans ma chambre et prend Ginny de mes bras. Bah voyons allez y je vous en prie. _

_- Euh __ç__a risque rien l__à __? J__e n'__ai rien de sp__é__cial contre l__'__adult__è__re mais __ç__a m__'__emb__ê__terait quand m__ê__me de voir Ginny tromper mon fr__è__re. _

_- Ne t__'__inqui__è__te pas, ce n__'__est pas le genre d__'__Harry. _

_Elle hausse les __é__paules pas tr__è__s rassur__é__e mais dans tous les cas, je crois qu__'__elle n__'__est pas en __é__tat d__'__argumenter. Moi il faut que j__'__aille prendre la potion avant de dormir. Alors que j__'__allais r__é__cup__é__rer mon pyjama dans ma chambre, elle me regarde bizarrement avant de dire. _

_- Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione. _

_Wohaha c__'__est incroyable, de toutes les personnes auxquelles je pense, jamais je n__'__aurais cru que __ç__a serait elle qui me souhaiterait mon anniversaire la premi__è__re et elle m__'__a appel__é__e par mon pr__é__nom, c__'__est une premi__è__re en__… __Je ne saurais dire la derni__è__re fois. M__ê__me Ginny et Harry sont trop souls pour avoir remarqu__é __qu__'__il __é__tait minuit pass__é__. Je finis par lui répondre. _

_- Merci Valentine. _

_Elle sourit puis ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose d__'__autre mais elle se contente de la refermer et d__'__aller dans sa chambre me laissant seule dans le salon._

Plus le petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Je suis plus que surprise par son comportement, après tout peut-être qu'Harry a raison. Mais je trouve cela bizarre, à mon avis il y a anguille sous roche. Si elle est gentille c'est pour mieux avoir quelque chose même si elle m'a spécifié que c'était juste pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois ma douche terminé, j'entre dans ma chambre et Ginny est toujours dans mon lit. Il est presque une heure donc je décide de la réveiller, juste avant je m'habille.

- Ginny il est temps de se lever !

Elle émet des gémissements de protestation mais consent à s'assoir dans mon lit. Elle a une mine épouvantable. Elle se frotte les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller complètement. Je m'installe sur ma chaise en attendant qu'elle soit prête, j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

- Nom d'une gargouille j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.

- En effet...

- Je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé cette nuit ?

- À vrai dire, j'ai dormi dans le salon, tu as dormi avec Harry.

- Pardon ?

Elle relève la couverture comme pour vérifier qu'elle porte toujours ses vêtements.

- Il m'a dit hier soir, enfin sous-entendu qu'il était toujours intéressé par moi. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant quand mon couple est stable ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de te le dire, malgré ta situation. Tu ne l'aimes plus de toute façon ?

Elle répond que non mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue némaoins je préfère ne rien ajouter. Elle se lève et ramasse ses chaussures.

- Merci pour hier soir, je sais que tu risques des ennuis pour nous avoir permis de dormir ici. Il faut que je rentre, j'ai des... choses à faire cet après-midi. Et par la caleçon de Merlin ! Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione.

- Merci Ginny.

Après un rapide câlin elle quitte ma chambre et je constate que c'est le bordel. Je range activement puis retourne à mon bureau. Je prends le cadeau de mes parents. La boîte est tellement petite que je suis sûre que c'est un bijou. Doucement j'enlève le papier cadeau pour enfin voir une boite bleue. Je soulève le couvercle et trouve juste un petit mot.

« Nous sommes fiers de toi ma grande fille, nous t'offrons le voyage de tes rêves où les destinations n'appartiennent qu'à toi seule. On espère que ça te fera grandement plaisir. On t'aime ».

C'est plus fort que moi je pleure, ce sont les parents les plus attentionnés du monde. Sans perdre de temps, je prends un parchemin et mon encrier pour les remercier. Une fois que j'ai fini, je prends ma veste pour aller dans la volière. Les couloirs sont assez calmes car les Serpentards s'entrainent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Comme d'habitude il n'y a personne, ah si une fille.

Je m'approche de l'un des hiboux et lui donne un peu de bacon grillé, attache la lettre à sa patte et elle s'envole de suite. Je reporte mon attention sur la fille qui me regarde.

- Bonjour, excuse-moi mais tu es bien en collocation avec Valentine Silverwood ?

- Oui tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci je me suis trompée désolée.

Elle tourne les talons et commence à redescendre les escaliers mais je ne sais pas son prénom et elle m'intrigue.

- Attends ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Rachel.

Elle sourit et disparait complètement. Pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça ? Elle cherche un moyen de l'approcher ? Ah si elles commencent à camper devant mon dortoir je vais vraiment m'énerver. En revenant vers mon dortoir, je croise notre professeure de métamorphose.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Miss Granger, j'allais justement vers vos dortoirs pour venir récupérer vos rapports de réunions et bien sûr pour votre anniversaire, tenez.

Elle me tend un petit paquet et je reconnais la forme caractéristique d'un livre.

- J'espère que cela vous plaira.

- Merci professeure.

Nous continuons à marcher dans les couloirs pour rejoindre mon dortoir en parlant.

- La soirée d'Horace Slughorn s'est bien passée ? Il n'y a pas eu de débordements ?

- Non tout s'est bien passé.

- Très bien, j'attends de votre part le même comportement ce soir si vous fêtez votre anniversaire dans votre salle commune. Gryffondor a pris un coup à cause des précédents faits de l'année dernière.

Voilà je savais que cela allait arriver. J'espère que tout se passera bien mais j'ai peur, néanmoins je réponds :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nous sommes arrivées et je la fais patienter dans le salon. Heureusement les elfes sont venus récupérer les assiettes de ce midi. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'ils soient obligés de travailler dans de telles conditions mais pour le coup, ils me sauvent d'une situation gênante. Je pose mon cadeau sur la table du salon. Une fois de retour, Silverwood se trouve avec elle.

- Tenez professeur, merci encore et à lundi.

- J'espère bien.

- Elle te voulait quoi ?

- Hein ? Toujours le même refrain. Ah y'aurait-il des préférences parmi les élèves ? C'est quoi ce cadeau ? C'est d'elle ?

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre elle se jette pratiquement sur le paquet et l'attrape avant moi.

- Rends le moi.

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on parle aux gens Hermione ?

- Non mais toi tu es un serpent !

- Si tu le veux viens le récupérer.

Elle me regarde avec son sourire en coin qui m'agace tant, la seule chose sur le moment que je trouve à faire c'est de lui prendre le poignet qui ne tient pas mon cadeau. Elle est assez surprise que j'ose la toucher et moi aussi. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à trouver une peau douce, après tout elle a fait du Quidditch. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'atteindre son autre main mais elle est un peu plus grande que moi et je n'y arrive pas.

Je recule, soupire et elle roule des yeux.

- Bon tiens.

Je lui prends assez violemment des mains pour lui montrer ma frustration, je n'aime pas échouer. Je m'installe sur l'un des fauteuils et elle fait de même. J'aime prendre le temps d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Donc doucement j'enlève le papier du cadeau qui se trouve comme je l'avais deviné, être un livre nommé Orgueil et Préjugés en français, parfait choix.

- Tu lis des livres en français toi ?

- Y'a plein de choses que tu ignores sur moi Valentine.

Elle me regarde en haussant les sourcils mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de rigoler.

- Alors qu'as-tu eu comme cadeaux de la part de tes amis ?

J'arrête de lire le résumé du livre et lève la tête. Je suis étonnée par l'intonation gentille de sa voix. Du coup je lève un peu mes barrières.

- Je ne saurai pas avant ce soir, j'ai eu celui de mes parents par contre, un voyage ou plusieurs. Je pense que l'influence de mon père a beaucoup joué dans le choix final.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est tout lui.

Je constate que son regard se perd et qu'elle m'a l'air, triste ? Elle a relevé ses jambes contre son torse comme pour se protéger. Il me semble qu'elle n'a jamais connu son père et que sa mère n'est pas vraiment présente. Victor ne parle quasiment jamais de sa famille, comme si c'était un sujet tabou.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est du passé.

Même si je ne la connais pas vraiment, je sais qu'elle ment. Comment pourrait-elle se remettre de cela. Allez soyons fou après tout, c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui je sors des sentiers battus. Je ne sais même pas si elle aime cela mais tant pis !

- Allez Valentine, lève-toi je t'emmène quelque part.

Elle semble choquée mais je n'attends pas qu'elle me réponde et la force à se lever d'elle-même en faisant des gestes rapides avec mes mains.

- J'arrive !

Je vais dans ma chambre et prends mon sac. De retour dans le salon elle tapote sa montre pour me spécifier sans-doute que je suis lente mais je passe outre. J'emprunte le passage du tableau et m'assure qu'elle me suit bien. Sur le chemin c'est un peu le désordre mais je ne fais pas attention, de toute façon les élèves se calment à l'approche de Valentine. D'un côté je comprends pourquoi elle a été choisie par Albus Dumbledore, elle impose une certaine forme de respect sans même parler. Nous arrivons et je chatouille la poire du tableau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Attends tu verras.

Nous arrivons dans les cuisines qui sont vides à cette heure-ci, il est trois heures de l'après-midi. Je pose mes affaires sur l'une des grandes tables et Valentine regarde autour d'elle.

- Alors ?

Elle est vraiment impatiente, j'ouvre mon sac et sors mon livre de cuisine qui fait un bruit sourd en tombant sur la table. Je prends mon tablier et lui lance l'autre qu'elle attrape facilement.

- Je crois qu'il va y avoir embrouille là, je ne cuisine pas je ne suis pas douée, c'est à peine si j'arrive à maitriser la cuisson d'un œuf.

- Tu rigoles là j'espère ce n'est pas possible, c'est la base les œufs.

- Je t'assure, ici on ne fait rien et depuis mon enfance j'ai une gouvernante chez moi.

Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas, Victor nous a dit qu'ils vivaient dans un quartier très chic de Londres et qu'ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

- Qu'on nous voit ensemble.

- À cette heure-ci cela ne risque rien et je te croyais plus douée pour trouver des excuses, c'est bon tu m'as dit ce matin qu'aujourd'hui tu allais faire des efforts le temps d'une journée, j'ai encore du mal à le croire m'enfin, viens maintenant, sinon mords toi la langue avant de parler.

J'aime bien lui retourner ses remarques. J'ai dû la convaincre puisqu'elle enfile son tablier, s'attache les cheveux et viens se mettre non loin de moi. Comme si elle gardait une distance de sécurité, ce qui est préférable quand on pense à tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

J'ouvre mon livre pour du coup, chercher une recette de gâteau pas trop compliquée. D'un geste du poignet avec ma baguette j'amène les récipients et ingrédients nécessaires, j'ai trouvé.

- C'est quoi ton gâteau préféré ?

- Je raffole du gâteau au chocolat à la framboise.

Il y a plus simple mais plus compliqué. Après avoir trouvé la page dans mon livre, je le mets au milieu de la table.

- Alors on va peser tous les ingrédients et après commencer, tu sais au moins à quoi ressemble une balance ?

Elle roule des yeux et attrape l'objet en question. Trente minutes après nous avons fini. Oui pas très rapide, tout se passe bien, elle écoute même mes consignes sans sourciller ce qui est une première.

- Donc là vas-y ajoute le chocolat au reste de la préparation.

- C'est bon comme ça ?

- Oui oui et la mélange assez énergiquement, plus vite, encore plus vite.

Je rigole et la pousse gentiment pour finir cette étape qui est importante.

- Et oh Hermione n'oublie pas avec qui tu es.

- La fille la plus garce que je connaisse oui je n'ai pas oublié.

- Exactement.

Elle s'assied sur le plan de travail et je la chasse d'un coup de spatule. Finalement c'est moi qui termine la dernière étape pendant que mademoiselle finit de lécher avec son doigt le récipient de chocolat. Voilà, le gâteau est dans le four, il suffit maintenant d'attendre une demi-heure. Je range rapidement le plan de travail et fait apparaitre une chaise pour m'assoir dessus.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire Hermione ?

J'ai encore du mal à l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom et par la même occasion dire le sien.

- Voler, je déteste me retrouver dans les airs, j'ai le vertige donc le Quidditch ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi.

- Ah ouais t'aimes pas cela ? J'adore moi d'en haut personne ne peut m'atteindre.

- Pourquoi tu as abandonné le Quidditch alors ?

- Ça c'est une autre histoire pour un autre jour.

J'insiste pas, elle ajoute.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Dès que j'ai le temps donc malheureusement pas trop souvent à cause de toutes mes activités.

- Et gérer entre Ronnie et Potter doit prendre du temps.

J'attrape un torchon et lui envoie à la figure, elle me sourit et je décide de rentrer dans son jeu pour une fois.

- Oui absolument, je pensais justement en prendre un troisième tu vois, j'ai encore un peu de temps le jeudi entre cinq et vingt heures.

Elle rigole et moi aussi.

- C'est pas ton genre, je t'emmerde avec ça mais tu es trop... raisonnable pour faire quelque chose d'aussi fou que d'avoir un amant et tromper ton copain. Nan tu es le genre de fille qui croit en l'amour et qui prend son temps dans ce domaine. Et il est évident que tu n'attaches pas vraiment d'importance à ta relation avec Ronnie sinon ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais vu dans nos dortoirs et je ne parle pas de sexe.

Comment se fait-il qu'elle arrive autant à cerner cette partie de ma personnalité ? Et puis le pire c'est qu'elle a raison sinon je ne serais pas avec elle en train de faire un gâteau mais avec Ron que je n'ai toujours pas vu depuis hier après-midi.

Ding ! Le gâteau est prêt. Je me lève et le récupère du four, il m'a l'air parfait. J'attends un peu avant de le démouler et une fois que c'est bon, le fais. Je coupe une part à Valentine et fait de même pour moi et goûte. C'est délicieux, je la regarde et constate qu'elle aime aussi puisque qu'elle lève son pouce ayant la bouche pleine. C'est étonnant mais sa compagnie est agréable, quand elle n'essaye pas de m'embêter. Après sa deuxième part elle m'a l'air rassasié et engage de nouveau la conversation.

- Alors ce soir tu remets ça ? Tu es une coriace nan ?

- Oui j'ai entendu Harry donner rendez-vous à Victor à dix-neuf heures mais j'ai ma technique pour récupérer, ça aide sinon je ne boirais pas comme ça, depuis la fin de Voldemort, on a tous un peu changer notre manière de vivre entre guillemets.

- Oui tu as raison merci Hermione pour m'avoir changé les idées, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de faire ça, donc merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Bon allez j'y vais, j'ai un rencard qui va durer toute la nuit je l'espère et jamais plus de vingt minutes de retard.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Finalement non je préfère ne pas savoir.

Je peux voir au sourire qui disparaît de son visage qu'elle est déçue. Elle se lève non sans avoir repris une part de gâteau qu'elle emmène avec elle. Je range mes affaires et prends le reste du gâteau avec moi. De retour dans mon dortoir, Ron se trouve là, il s'amuse encore avec sa balle. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse rapidement.

- Bon anniversaire Hermione.

- Merci Ron, comment tu vas ?

- Je vais plutôt bien et toi tu étais où ? Ça fait deux heures que j'attends ici, il sort d'où ce gâteau ?

Deux heures ? J'ai été tout ce temps avec elle ?

- J'étais dans les cuisines c'est là que je fais de la pâtisserie.

- Toute seule ?

- Avec Valentine.

- Mais tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore !

- Mais arrête Ron c'était juste pour que tu comprennes que je parlais d'elle et non de Victor et puis c'était juste aujourd'hui, on n'est pas amis et puis même si on le devenait, faut que tu arrêtes de réagir comme ça.

- Je réagis comme je veux Hermione, bon tu veux faire quoi ?

Honnêtement là de suite que tu partes. Il faut que ça sorte, ça fait trop longtemps que je me mens à moi-même, tellement longtemps que même Valentine a remarqué que ma relation avec Ron bat de l'aile.

- Écoute, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ceci mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause dans notre relation, ça marche plus là, si on continue on va perdre une amitié vielle de six ans et je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre complètement.

Il s'assied lentement, il reste silencieux pendant au moins deux minutes, je m'installe dans le canapé le temps de le laisser accepter la nouvelle et il secoue sa tête comme un chien pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Mais je ne veux pas, je sais que c'est pas parfait en ce moment, mais faire une pause ? Et si après tu te rends compte que notre relation te rend pas heureuse hein ?

- Je suis déjà malheureuse Ron.

Cette fois ci il se lève rapidement et lance son poing en l'air.

- C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça ? Elle t'a montée contre moi !

Cette conversation ne prend pas du tout la tournure que j'espérais. On nage en plein délire, cela n'a aucun rapport avec elle, aucun ! Je me lève à mon tour et je suis à deux doigts de crier.

- Non non et re non Ron. Arrête de vouloir ramener nos problèmes aux autres, d'abord Harry maintenant Silverwood. Cela ne concerne que nous, si tu n'es pas d'accord pour la pause dans notre relation, alors c'est terminé, maintenant !

- Mais je t'aime tu comprends au moins ceci ? Est-ce que tu es capable d'aimer au moins !

- Tu m'énerves Ron.

Je tourne les talons et le laisse seul dans le salon. Je me couche dans mon lit et reste là. Incapable d'aimer ? N'importe quoi, c'est pas parce-que je lui ai jamais dit que je ne sais pas aimer. C'est vrai quoi j'aime mes parents ! Il m'énerve et je suis fatiguée, une sieste ne me fera pas de mal, le canapé n'est pas trop confortable pour dormir.

- Laissez-moi dormir euh.

- Hermione bouge tes fesses, il est dix-neuf heures c'était pas à cette heure-là ta fête ?

J'ouvre les yeux en grand et me retourne trop vite car mon cou me fait un mal de chien maintenant. J'ai trop dormi et je suis à la bourre mais après tout, c'est mon anniversaire qu'on fête j'ai le droit d'être en retard, donc je me calme.

Mais c'est qu'elle est rentrée dans ma chambre ! Elle a peut-être osé puisque j'ai laissé ma porte ouverte.

- Merci, tu ne devais pas avoir un rencard toute la nuit ?

- Si mais en fait j'ai changé d'avis et me demande pas pourquoi.

C'est dommage pour une fois que ça m'intéressait un chouïa. Pourquoi la reine a-t-elle annulé un rendez-vous ne comprenant que du sexe ? Je me relève et vais dans mon placard pour chercher quelque chose à mettre sur mon dos. Jupe ? Pantalon ? Robe ?

- Dit on est toujours dans ta période de gentillesse ?

- Euh oui et ce n'est pas de la gentillesse c'est juste que je me suis levée du bon pied ce matin.

Je n'insiste pas en ne lui répliquant pas qu'au final cela revient au même.

- Tu peux m'aider à choisir une tenue ? J'ai remarqué que tu t'habillais bien.

- Bien ? Plus que bien oui ! Je respire la mode, tourne-toi vers moi.

Je rigole et fais ce qu'elle dit, c'est pas un domaine dans lequel je vais argumenter avec elle. Je la regarde enfin et j'ai du mal à vraiment comprendre le sens de son regard, pourtant je le connais. Je l'ai déjà vu chez quelqu'un d'autre. Elle me regarde de haut en bas et je ne sais pas pourquoi je prends conscience qu'elle me regarde moi. Je rougis sans le vouloir.

- Bon c'est ok ?

Elle secoue sa tête et va regarder ce qui se trouve dans mon placard. Trois minutes plus tard elle sort une robe blanche légèrement échancrée. J'avais oublié que je l'avais. Je la prends et pendant ce temps-là, elle regarde mes bijoux et mon maquillage. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour elle serait dans ma chambre et qu'elle m'aiderait à m'habiller, je pense que j'aurais fait une attaque.

- Voilà je pense que tu seras passable avec ceci, tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

Elle me dit ceci avec plein de sous-entendus, comme d'habitude je roule des yeux.

- Non ça ira merci.

- Bon ben bonne soirée Hermione et n'oublie pas, tu peux oublier cette journée, comme le fait que je t'ai appelée par ton prénom aujourd'hui.

Je la jauge du regard et je ne sais pas si elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne l'ai pas prise au sérieux ce matin quand elle m'a réveillé à coups de coussin pour me montrer ce qu'elle avait rapporté des cuisines. Pourtant elle me donne l'impression de le vouloir.

- Alors merci pour cette journée Valentine.

Et elle s'en va de ma chambre en fermant ma porte. Je me change et me maquille légèrement. Je pense que j'ai encore le temps de faire quelque chose avant d'y aller. Je mets à jour mon planning et constate que demain matin il faudra que je commence absolument par _Histoire de la magie_ puis _Botanique_. Oui ça me semble correct. Mon réveil est réglé pour huit heures c'est bon. J'éteins la lumière et vois que Valentine est dans le salon. Profitant une dernière fois de notre « arrangement », je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

- Oui ?

- Tu révises ? Un samedi soir ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix il faut que j'ai au moins effort exceptionnel pour le prochain contrôle d'histoire de la magie si je veux ma moyenne autour d'acceptable.

- Si tu ne travailles jamais dans cette matière ça va être compliqué.

- Je sais...

Elle envoie valser ses notes et repose sa tête contre le dossier.

- Et sinon tu te débrouilles bien dans les autres matières ?

- Tu me demandes si je travaille ? C'est quoi tes questions.. je ne révise que les cours que j'aime bien donc _Potions_ et _DCFM_.

- Tu les trouves stupides mais tu y réponds quand même.

- C'est que je n'ai pas envie de te froisser le jour de ton anniversaire.

- C'est une première, l'année dernière tu ne t'en es pas privée.

- Fallait pas l'organiser dans le dortoir des préfets aussi, c'est ta faute pas la mienne !

Je roule des yeux et regarde ma montre, il est bientôt vingt heures.

- Mais oui Valentine bon cette fois ci c'est la bonne, au revoir et merci de t'occuper de la supervision des rondes.

- Pas de problème, bye Hermione.

En marchant dans les couloirs pour me rendre vers ma tour, je me rends compte que je pourrais m'habituer à ce qu'on se parle calmement plutôt que l'on s'envoie constamment des vannes à la figure.

* * *

><p>That's it ! La suite des évènement avec Ginny dans une semaine.<p>

Je tiens aussi à préciser que deux nouveaux personnages arriveront et qu'il n'y aura plus de POV Harry.


	9. L'anniversaire d'Hermione

**L.I.E : **Comme d'habitude merci pour ta review et Rachel comme tous les autres personnages ont tous un rôle à jouer mais lequel..

Sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre !

Disclaimer : . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE NEUF : L'ANNIVERSAIRE D'HERMIONE<strong>

**_Ginny Weasley_ **

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font !

Je regarde ma montre et en effet il est presque vingt heures et ils ne sont toujours pas là. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient franchis le cap ? Je suis assise sur Victor et joue distraitement avec ses cheveux en attendant. La plupart des invités attendent leur arrivée avant de commencer à boire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry a fait mais il n'y a pratiquement pas d'élèves de première et deuxième années. Ah enfin du bruit, je me lève prête à crier joyeux anniversaire en cœur mais seul Ron arrive.

Où est-elle ?

- Ron, Ron ! Où est Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Surement avec Silverwood ! Donne-moi ça toi.

Il arrache des mains de Dean une bièraubeurre et s'installe dans un canapé en lançant des regards méchants à tous ceux qui osent le regarder. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Finalement Hermione arrive, elle est resplendissante. Je me jette à son cou la première.

- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !

Et d'un coup c'est un amas de personne qui se précipite sur elle, tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est répéter merci. Harry la prend dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression qu'il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Je tourne la tête et vais chercher une bièraubeurre, il est temps de s'amuser. Enfin moins qu'hier soir, la nouvelle d'Harry m'a complètement retournée. Il fait réapparaître des interrogations que j'avais enfoui dans mon esprit il y a plus de deux ans.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, elle s'assoie. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ceci, mais l'image de Ron déboulant du portrait en colère est trop présente dans ma mémoire.

- Hermione, Hermione !

Je me rapproche d'elle car le volume sonore vient d'augmenter d'un coup. La musique est très forte et je dois presque hurler pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère ?

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais faire une pause, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et j'ai besoin de réfléchir sauf qu'il l'a mal prit.

- Ah d'accord, je ne pensais pas que tes réticences étaient sérieuses à ce point.

- Moi non plus, enfin au fond de moi si mais j'ai eu un déclic.

- Ne serait-ce pas Valentine ?

- Hein ?

Elle fait genre qu'elle n'a pas compris ce que je lui ai dit alors que je sais très bien que oui.

- Il a hurlé que tu te trouvais avec elle et vu son état c'était d'une façon amicale.

- Il est vrai qu'on a passé un bon moment mais non ce n'est pas à cause d'elle.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête. Il faut que je parle avec Valentine demain. Quand on s'est vues en fin d'après-midi pour mon cours de potions, c'est vrai qu'elle était de bonne humeur, plus que d'habitude et puis amener le petit-déjeuner à Hermione, sérieusement je crois pas qu'elle ait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux !

Je donne mon cadeau la première à Hermione. Elle détache comme à son habitude les papiers cadeaux bien trop lentement. Elle a eu un livre de cuisine de la part d'Harry, un livre appelé Kâmasûtra qu'elle se contente de regarder bizarrement de la part de George et de Lee, un assortiment de parchemins et de plumes de ma part, une lettre de la part de Ron avec une petite boîte, un paquet de bonbons et de friandises et pour finir des livres dont j'ai oublié le nom et la provenance. Elle pleure de joie et j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes.

Il est minuit et la soirée bat son plein. La salle commune est pleine à craquer c'est incroyable. Je ne sais pas où est Victor la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se dirigeait vers les toilettes, il boit trop vite, l'opposé de sa sœur. Je repère enfin Hermione qui danse avec Harry, en temps normal je n'aurais jamais fait cela mais les quelques bièraubeurres dans mon système m'aide à réaliser ce genre d'acte. Je tape l'épaule d'Harry pour attirer son attention, au nom de Merlin, il m'a l'air complètement à l'ouest.

J'entame une danse tranquille avec lui. Nos corps ne se touchent pas, juste de temps en temps nos mains lorsqu'il me fait tourner sur moi-même. Il est toujours aussi mauvais danseur et cela me fait rire. Il n'arrête de pas faire des pas de danse qui ne s'accordent pas avec la musique et je n'en peux plus, je tiens mon ventre pour m'aider à contrôler la douleur dû à mes rires.

Soudain Victor me tire par le bras et hurle :

- Je suis désolé mon cœur mais je suis mort, j'ai vomi mes entrailles je vais me coucher.

Je suis un peu déçue mais habituée par son comportement. Cependant il n'a pas l'air décidé à cent pour cent mais j'hurle :

- Ok ça marche, à demain alors, je t'aime dort bien !

Il hoche la tête et remonte la mare de monde pour retourner vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Je me retourne vers Harry mais il a disparu. J'ai chaud et il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ici. Malheureusement on ne peut pas ouvrir les fenêtres à cause de la musique. On étouffe il faut que je sorte de là. Je m'avance vers le portrait et respire enfin de l'air frais et non une odeur d'alcool et de transpiration.

Soudains j'entends du bruit et trouve Hermione et Harry par terre avec des verres dans les mains.

- C'est pas risqué de boire en plein milieu du couloir ?

- Ginny Weasley taisez-vous et prenez un verre !

Harry m'attrape comme il peut par le bras et m'oblige à m'assoir.

- Il fait trop chaud dedans, se justifie Hermione qui me tend son verre.

J'aperçois la carte du maraudeur à côté d'Hermione, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi ils sont ici à boire et je prends une gorgée.

- Mais vous avez récupéré quoi comme alcool ?

- C'est de la manzana, Hermione adore me répond Harry comme si il racontait une anecdote que seule elle pouvait comprendre ce qui est agaçant.

Après avoir rigolé tous les deux pendant un certain temps, ils se calment enfin.

- Alors Ron c'est fini ?

- Non Harry, enfin je ne sais pas ! Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Très bonne question !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés assis à parler quand Hermione se lève et manque de tomber.

- Rusard vient par la ! Vite rentrons.

Avec plus de mal que je ne le pensais je me lève et rentre dans notre salle commune. Je me retourne et vois Harry ramper sur le sol, sans déconner, il se prend pour une limace ou quoi. Je retourne en arrière pour l'aider à se relever.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- C'est bon j'ai le droit d'être dehors, je suis la reine des préfètes !

Dans ce moment précis je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure décision à prendre mais je ne réponds rien. Je lui lance une tenue de Poudlard avant que le passage ne se referme, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'il la voit en uniforme plutôt quand robe de soirée. Je dépose Harry sur une chaise, coupe la musique ignorant les protestations des autres et crie le plus rapidement possible pour après me taire.

- Rusard arrive, shut !

Heureusement les élèves se font passer le mot car le volume sonore de ma voix n'est pas assez puissant pour couvrir toute la superficie de la salle et ma gorge est en feu. Techniquement Rusard ne peut pas rentrer ici mais il peut toujours aller se plaindre à McGonagall. C'est dans ces moments-là que la nouvelle règle sur l'interdiction d'user de la magie sous peine d'être collée m'énerve.

Pour la première fois depuis que la soirée a commencé, la salle est pratiquement silencieuse, mis à part les personnes trop alcoolisées. D'ailleurs c'est qui là-bas ? Il ressemble étrangement à mon frère mais ce n'est pas possible parce que cette personne embrasse Lavande à pleine bouche. Je m'avance rapidement vers eux pour me rassurer, je dois halluciner ce n'est pas possible, je sais qu'ils font une pause mais je ne pense pas que cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient aller voir d'autres personnes !

Malheureusement arrivée à son niveau, c'est bien eux. Mon premier instinct est de tirer les cheveux de Lavande, elle crie mais je m'en fous. Du coup les gens autour de nous nous regardent mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ont vu ce qu'ils faisaient deux secondes plutôt. Je tire les oreilles de Ron pour l'attirer plus loin.

- Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends !

Je le regarde enfin depuis le début de la soirée et il a une mine épouvantable, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

- Hermione ne reviendra pas vers moi, c'est fini, son histoire de pause c'est des foutaises. Elle... Elle ne sait pas aimer, je suis sûr que ses précédentes relations avec Krum et l'autre étaient pareilles. C'est toujours elle qui quitte ses copains.

Il prend son visage dans ses mains et commence à pleurer. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule comme pour appeler à l'aide. Je n'ai généralement pas de conversations profondes avec mon frère.

- Écoute, si tu aimes Hermione, si tu l'aimes vraiment, attends la le temps qu'il faudra. Si tu n'en es pas capable, dit lui. Ne fricote pas avec d'autres filles derrière son dos, même si tu es en colère.

Malgré tout ce qu'il a bu il a l'air de comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Je le laisse ici et lance un regard noir sur le retour à Lavande pour rejoindre Harry qui m'a l'air endormi. Je m'assieds à côté de lui pour attendre le retour d'Hermione. Peu de temps après elle est là.

- Alors ?

- Euh je crois que c'est bon mais je ne suis pas sûre, j'ai haussé la voix à un moment donné où ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire et je lui ai fait peur.

- On arrête ?

- Mais ça va pas ! Musique maestro !

Harry vient de se lever et relance la soirée. Je croyais qu'il était HS. Il est deux heures du matin et je suis censée retravailler ma potion et rédiger un parchemin pour le cours de métamorphose. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre qu'Hermione m'attrape la main. La salle commune se vide petit à petit étant donné l'heure mais ceux qui restent sont bien déterminés à faire la fête. Peut-être un peu trop.

Un élève de septième année s'amuse à lancer une balle, surement celle de Ron, à l'un de ses copains. Hermione est trop occupée à discuter je l'espère positivement avec mon frère et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la balle casse l'une des fenêtres. C'est ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter !

Le volume de la musique étant moins fort, tout le monde se retourne face à ce bruit. Hermione porte ses mains à son visage. La connaissant elle doit penser au fait qu'elle est préfète en chef et aux conséquences de son anniversaire. Bon il est temps de tout arrêter. Je monte sur l'une des tables pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bon ben je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, merci à tout le monde et si vous pouviez ranger un peu pour éviter aux elfes de tout faire avant d'aller dormir, merci à vous d'avoir été présent et encore une fois même si c'est plus l'heure, joyeux anniversaire Hermione !

Je redescends et me dirige vers elle.

- T'inquiète pas, au pire on pourra toujours dire que ça s'est passé pendant la journée, certes ça fait une énorme coïncidence mais après tout il n'y a pas eu d'autres débordements, ça va aller.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne semble pas vraiment convaincue.

- Tu veux rester dormir ici ?

- Non je vais rentrer après avoir rangé un peu.

Nous rangeons rapidement et quinze minutes plus tard je suis dans mon lit plus fatiguée que la veille, mais au moins ce soir, je sais où je dors.

Le lendemain matin la salle commune est comme neuve. Mis à part la fenêtre. Il est déjà onze heures du matin.

- Quelqu'un a signalé la fenêtre ?

- Hermione a dit qu'elle allait s'en occuper.

Harry est le seul debout et lit un livre sur le Quidditch. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il a une meilleure mine qu'hier soir. Victor dort toujours et il faut que je mette les choses à plat avec lui.

- Dit Harry, je voulais te parler de ce que tu m'a dit l'autre soir.

- De quoi exactement ?

- Tu parlais bien de moi ?

Il referme son livre et prend son temps pour répondre et bizarrement ça m'énerve.

- Oui c'est toi, ça toujours été toi.

Même si je m'en doutais un peu je suis choquée. Il est sûr de lui, contrairement à moi qui aie du mal à maitriser les tremblements de ma voix. J'étais pourtant -sûre.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit non lorsque j'ai été là, tout ce temps.

- Tu vas t'énerver parce que tu détestes être mise à l'écart à cause de ça, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ma nature. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de protéger les gens que j'aime et tout ceci, notre histoire a commencé avec l'ascension de Voldemort, je voulais juste te protéger, quand j'ai vu avec quelle facilité il m'a eu avec Sirius je ne pouvais pas. Et après tu t'es rapprochée de Victor et c'était trop tard, ça l'est encore mais je me dois d'être franc envers toi. Même si être près de toi me je ronge de l'intérieur.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme. Je suis sans voix. Je remets maladroitement une mèche derrière mon oreille pour me donner le temps de réfléchir, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire plus de mal.

- Je.. Il faut que tu saches que si les choses avaient été différentes, je..

- Ne dit rien s'il te plait. Ne dit rien.

J'hoche la tête mais j'ai du mal à contrôler les larmes. Avant de craquer devant lui, je me lève et me dirige pour aller voir la seule personne capable de me changer les idées.

J'arrive dans leur salon bien calme et entre dans sa chambre sans frapper. Elle est toujours dans son lit mais est réveillée car elle m'adresse la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives rouquine.

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- L'odorat, tu empestes le parfum de mauvaise qualité et celui de... Enfin bref quoi ? Le directeur prend sa retraite ?

- Non.

- Alors ciao !

Je passe ses réflexions et m'assieds quand même dans son fauteuil. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle en a un ? Hermione n'a qu'une chaise de bureau, elle a surement soudoyé quelqu'un.

- Je suppose que tu es toujours là ?

- Oui.

Elle soupire et consent à s'assoir dans son lit, même au réveil elle est jolie.

- J'ai appris quelque chose ce matin, sur Harry.

Elle qui ne semblait pas intéressée par ma présence ouvre à présent grand les yeux. Elle lève l'une de ses mains pour me dire de continuer.

- Il pense toujours à moi.

- Quoi c'est tout ?

Elle se laisse tomber en arrière et se cogne par la même occasion la tête.

- Comment ça c'est tout !

Je me lève sans en avoir conscience, comment ça c'est tout ?! Comment je suis censée me comporter avec lui maintenant !

- C'était évident ! Il te dévores des yeux ce mec, si vous avez perdu la coupe l'année dernière crois-moi, ce n'est pas cas qu'à cause de mon ancienne équipe, la plupart du temps il te regarde avec envie mais tu t'en es pas rendue compte puisque tu aimes mon frère.

- Et tu pouvais pas me le dire ?

- À quoi bon ? Pour avoir la crise que tu me fais dans ma chambre aujourd'hui ? Nan merci ! Heureusement que je n'ai rien dit. C'est pas mon truc de m'interposer dans les affaires des gens, je crée les conflits mais après je reste spectatrice.

Elle se lève en se massant la tête et je peux apercevoir quelque chose sur son ventre, généralement quand on se voit elle est habillée de la tête aux pieds, heureusement, mais cette fois ci elle est en sous-vêtements et je remarque qu'elle a une cicatrice assez grande sur son ventre. Elle ouvre ses rideaux et ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je l'ai lorgnée.

- Oui m'enfin tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Et dit c'est quoi cette marque sur ton ventre ?

- Oh ceci.

Elle touche sa cicatrice et ferme les yeux, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose d'éprouvant. Elle prend sa chaise et s'assied en face de moi. L'intimité n'a jamais été un problème pour elle à ce que je vois.

- Tout d'abord, c'était un accident, mon frère n'y est pour rien entre guillemets.

- Ton frère ?

Elle met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me dire de me taire. Elle se concentre ou ? Je peux voir la chair de poule apparaitre lentement sur ses bras.

- Je te fais la version courte parce-que je n'aime pas me souvenir de cette histoire. Je discutais avec mon frère de mon père, je voulais savoir qui c'était et il avait un couteau dans les mains, j'ai voulu lui faire pression sauf que dans la précipitation il m'a tailladé. J'ai fait un séjour à l'hôpital pendant trois jours et voilà.

Je peux voir qu'elle se contrôle énormément pour garder l'emprise sur ses émotions. Je lui prends l'une de ses mains mais elle se dégage rapidement, elle n'aime pas trop ce genre de contact réconfortant. C'est dingue, même quand elle est vulnérable elle le reste que peu de temps, elle remet de suite son masque.

- C'est à cause de cet accident que ton frère te laisse tout le temps lui marcher sur les pieds ?

- Malheureusement oui, on avait l'habitude de s'envoyer des vannes tout le temps, de faire des activités ensemble, d'emmerder nos voisins mais tout à disparu et des fois je me dis qu'il y a plus, autre chose. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit uniquement dû à cet incident.

J'avoue que c'est un peu problématique bien que jusqu'à présent, leur relation me paraissait plus au moins normale, une relation de frère et de sœur quoi. Victor parle tellement peu de sa famille et dès que je lui demande il s'énerve rapidement.

- Tu as cherché à savoir pourquoi ?

- Cette cicatrice me rappelle tous les jours ce que je ne dois pas faire, confronter mon frère parce que ça m'apportera rien de bon. Sinon votre soirée ? Et puis merde quoi les gossips !

- En temps normal je n'aurais rien dit mais si ça peut lui remonter le moral.

- Alors la soirée était super, bonne ambiance Rusard a débarqué vers deux heures, Victor a lâché la soirée rapidement comme d'habitude, on a cassé une vitre et Ron a emballé Lavande.

Soudain je me mords la langue car je ne sais pas si Hermione est au courant et je viens juste de dire à la fille qui l'insupporte et qui peut pas s'empêcher de l'emmerder, le truc à pas dire.

- Nan Ronnie a trompé Granger !

Elle est contente, je viens de lui livrer en livraison express le bâton pour battre Hermione. Elle sourit à pleine dent et commence déjà à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre comme pour mettre en place un plan dont sa cible serait Hermione ou Ron mais dans les deux cas ce n'est pas de bonne augure.

- S'il te plait Valentine ne fait rien ! Hermione ne le sait pas encore !

- Mais je m'en fous, c'est excellent mon Dieu depuis le temps que j'attendais une information du genre pour ternir Ronnie. Tu peux pas me demander de ne rien faire et sort pas ta carte sur je ne sais quoi, c'est mort !

- Mais tu comprends pas elle va savoir que tu tiens ceci de moi, elle va m'en vouloir !

- Je vais te révéler quelque chose, tu sais dans la vie on ne peut pas toujours avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ton charabia !

Elle lève les yeux aux ciels. Je crois que c'est perdu d'avance, elle a déjà pris sa décision mais peut-être que je peux avancer une autre idée.

- Tu feras du mal à Hermione ça aussi tu t'en fous ?

Elle fait mine de réfléchir puis sourit. Elle m'énerve quand elle agit comme ça, elle enfile rapidement des vêtements et sort de sa chambre.

Seule solution restante prévenir Hermione pour contrôler les dégâts. Je quitte la chambre et cette fois ci frappe à celle d'Hermione. Elle finit par répondre d'entrer.

Quand elle me voit, son sourire disparait, attendait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ne soit pas déçue de me voir Hermione, ça va, bien dormi ?

- C'est juste que je pensais que c'était, enfin bref oui je vais bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Euh j'ai vu quelque chose hier soir concernant mon frère et je suis dé..

- Ne t'inquiète pas il m'a raconté, j'avoue qu'au début j'ai été déçue mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me suis rendue compte que, ça m'atteignait pas tu vois ? Je me sens bien maintenant, j'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis la fin de Voldemort, même quand j'étais avec lui.

Elle le prend tellement bien que je n'ai pas envie d'éclater sa bulle en lui disant que Valentine allait foutre la zizanie.

- D'accord, je suis contente, que tu sois heureuse et j'ai quelque chose à te dire, me concernant.

- Harry ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Il m'en parle assez souvent et je me suis dit que ça devait bientôt arrivé. Tu vas bien ?

- Plus au moins il me dit tout ça maintenant alors que je ne peux, veut pas être avec lui. Et il t'en parle donc tu savais ? Mais Valentine et toi vous êtes abusées quand même à ne rien me dire !

- Je vous considère tous les deux comme mes meilleurs amis, j'essaye de ne pas avoir de préférence même si parfois j'influence un peu vos choix. Et comment ça Silverwood et moi ? Tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ?

- Oui elle est d'une humeur joueuse, je crains le pire.

Hermione hoche la tête et je peux voir qu'elle se pose des questions. Mais lesquelles ? Elle m'a l'air déterminé à travailler du coup je quitte son dortoir et me dirige de nouveau vers la salle commune même si Harry doit encore être sur le même canapé.

Une fois dedans, j'avais raison mais au moins Victor est réveillé. Il est encore fatigué mais aujourd'hui il n'est pas allé courir, une première. Je m'installe à côté de lui et peu de temps après il laisse tomber sa tête sur mes genoux et dort. Je joue avec ses cheveux nerveusement pensant à ce que les filles m'ont raconté.

Une heure après, Dean revient de je ne sais où et il a appris quelque chose. Ça n'aura pas trainé, la rumeur est déjà en place et circule. Ron s'enfonce comme il peut dans un canapé mais vaut mieux faire le contraire.

Le bruit émanant de la salle commune réveille Victor et je décide de quitter la pièce avec lui. Je veux profiter de pouvoir être dehors avant que le temps ne se dégrade. On s'installe dans l'herbe non loin du château et je cale ma tête contre son torse. Pour essayer de me changer les idées, je décide d'aborder sa relation avec sa sœur.

- Val m'a dit pour sa cicatrice.

- Ah ouais ? Tu l'as crue j'espère, c'était un accident je n'ai pas voulu la tuer.

- Je pense bien Victor du coup c'est à cause de...

- Entre autre oui, à chaque fois qu'on est proche je sais pas, cette scène me revient en tête et c'était juste horrible, je suis traumatisé, on était des gamins et on l'est encore.

Je lui fais un rapide bisou sur la joue et change de sujet. Parler de Quidditch est quelque chose qui le passionne tout comme moi, le fait qu'on ait le même objectif professionnel aide. Même si on est encore en début d'année, je profite déjà de ces derniers moments ensemble car l'année prochaine il ne sera plus là.

* * *

><p>La suite comme d'hab dimanche prochain avec Valentine.<p> 


	10. Cauchemar

Sans plus attendre la suite bon dimanche !

Disclaimer : The same.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DIX : CAUCHEMAR<strong>

_ **Valentine Silverwood **_

BIP BIP BIP BIP

- Mon Dieu que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

J'essaye d'éteindre la source du bruit mais je n'y arrive pas, du moins pas en restant sous la couette, à contre cœur je sors de mon antre et fracasse mon réveil. Et merde. Il est huit heure et j'ai qu'une envie : dormir, encore et encore. Malheureusement tous les cours que je peux me permettre de louper sont l'après-midi et il ne faut pas que j'abuse de sa gentillesse même si ce n'est pas le mot le plus adapté pour décrire mon directeur de maison, je lui dois beaucoup.

À contre cœur je sors de mon lit pour me préparer. Une fois prête je descends dans la grande salle pour rejoindre Clémence. Même quelques jours après, les effets de ma provocation envers Ronnie sont toujours présents. Les élèves ici n'aiment pas vraiment les trompeurs. Ils se sont chargés eux même de lui faire vivre un enfer. Cependant, Granger a rapidement deviné que ce manège venait de moi et maintenant, tout est revenu à la normal, cette magnifique après-midi passé avec elle semble loin. Tout se passe comme je le souhaite. Il faut que je reste loin d'elle.

- Bonjour toi ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va et toi ?

Je peux voir qu'elle ne va pas bien, pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ? S'il y a bien une personne qui peut m'importuner avec ses problèmes c'est bien elle.

- Clémence, tu sais que si tu as un problème n'importe lequel, tu peux m'en parler ?

- Oui je sais, c'est juste compliqué.

- C'est quelqu'un qui te mets dans cet état ? Une fille ?

- Je t'en parlerai quand je serai prête..

Alors là, elle réveille en moi ce que j'essaye d'enfouir plus que tout. Une fille ? Mais qui la tourmenterait de la sorte ? Quelqu'un chez les Serdaigles ? J'ai pas envie de la brusquer donc je préfère ne pas insister.

Sur le chemin pour aller au cachot, j'intercepte mon frère.

- Hey ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas un réveil ?

- Un seul, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'aille en voler un ?

- Nan c'est bon je trouverai une solution merci et quand tu verras Ginny dit lui qu'elle ne peut pas me faire la tête éternellement !

J'entre en salle de cours et me mets aujourd'hui devant. J'espère qu'il ne va pas parler de son club de duel, encore. Malheureusement il le fait et je ferme les yeux en attendant.

- Le premier rendez-vous au club de duel s'est très bien déroulé, nous continuerons donc la semaine prochaine Maintenant vos copies, pour changer vous n'êtes qu'une bande de larves décevantes, je ne sais pas comment vous ferez lors de vos A.S.P.I.C. !

- Weasley ! Lamentable ! Brown, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire plus tard ! Potter, arrêtez maintenant vous me faciliterez la tâche dans la correction de vos copies, à force de corriger vos bêtises, mes rétines me brûlent ! Thomas ça pour être désolant vous l'êtes !

Il continue son manège pour tous les Gryffondors, baissant d'un ton pour les Serpentards. Il agite énergiquement ma copie devant mes yeux pour que je les ouvre. Ah Optimal génial, je peux me rendormir alors.

- Sortez vos parchemins bande d'incapables et prenez des notes !

Ou pas, je sors tout mon matériel de compétition et prends ce qui me semble utile. J'en peux plus, faut que je sorte d'ici. Peut-être que je pourrai vraiment dormir en cours de potions. Horace est plutôt conciliant quand on sait comment l'amadouer.

- Aujourd'hui les enfants, nous allons faire un cours spécial. Vous allez réaliser une potion à deux. Attention, elle comptera énormément dans votre moyenne, prenez ce travail au sérieux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui !

- J'ai déjà composé les groupes selon vos résultats pour les équilibrer. Donc levez-vous pour voir avec qui vous êtes.

Je reste assise et j'attends que ma proie s'approche de moi. Mais quand je le vois devant moi, je ne veux pas y croire. J'ouvre la bouche et mon cœur accélère ses battements.

- Bon alors Valentine bouge-toi là, j'ai besoin d'une bonne note !

Il commence à mettre en place le poste de travail mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis bloquée à ma place. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! Je le déteste et je hais son père ! Même pour tout l'or du monde, jamais je travaillerai avec Malfoy. Je me lève et me dirige vers Horace.

- Professeur, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas travailler aujourd'hui.

- Mais Valentine, le devoir !

- Donnez-moi une retenue si vous le souhaitez mais je ne peux pas !

- Mais enfin…

Je n'attends pas qu'il me dise oui ou même nan j'ai pris ma décision. Je quitte cet endroit diabolique ! Les notes sont la dernière chose qui m'intéressent. Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans mes dortoirs, quelqu'un me prend par le bras m'obligeant à me retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Retourne en cours tu vas avoir des ennuis.

- Tu as dit quoi à Malfoy ?

- Hein ? Tu te préoccupes de savoir ce que je lui aie dit plutôt que de savoir comment je vais ?

Je tourne les talons, ils m'énervent tous. Une fois dans mon dortoir je m'allonge dans mon lit et ferme les yeux. Non je ne pleurerai pas, pas pour lui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Lucius Malfoy est mon père et que par conséquent, Drago est mon demi-frère. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai beau le regarder rien ne me rattache à ce mec. Victor… Il a du se tromper, se planter dans ses recherches et d'ailleurs je lui ai jamais demandé comment il l'avait découvert. J'étais trop préoccupée à… J'en ai marre.

Alors que j'allais dormir, j'entends des voix venant du salon. Intriguée je me lève pour constater que c'est le tableau de l'entrée.

- Miss Silverwood, le Directeur veut vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau.

Moi qui pensais que j'avais tout fait aujourd'hui et nan ! J'arrange un peu ma tenue dans le bon sens et prends la direction de son bureau. Je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés. Une fois devant j'entre sans frapper, après tout il m'attend. Néanmoins je ne m'assieds pas tant qu'il ne m'a pas autorisé à le faire.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

J'attends qu'il me dise pourquoi je suis ici avant de déballer des éléments qu'il ne sait pas. Question de survie.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez quitté votre cours de potions ?

Je suis assez surprise qu'il soit déjà au courant alors que le cours a encore lieu.

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée à l'infirmerie ?

Il en a d'autres des questions de ce genre ? Mon Dieu qu'il est incompétent, je ne me doutais pas que je penserais ceci un jour mais Albus Dumbledore me manque vraiment. Après sa mort, ils nous ont refilé rapidement ce zigoteau parce qu'il avait accompli des prouesses après la disparition de Voldemort.

Je préfère ne pas répondre à sa dernière question puisque dans tous les cas je suis en tort et il va chercher à me couler de toute façon.

- Bien votre silence répond à ma question. Votre comportement est inacceptable, vous avez bien de la chance que votre ancien directeur se soit porté garant pour vous parce que croyez-moi, sans lui vous seriez déjà hors de mon école depuis longtemps !

Il se donne des airs de gros dur mais il me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Il continue son discours censé me rabaisser et je fais genre d'écouter en hochant la tête de temps en temps. D'un coup je réalise qu'il n'est plus devant moi. Ni autour, où est-il allé ?

- Il est parti d'urgence au ministère, il vous a remercié il y a deux minutes, vous êtes étourdie en ce moment Valentine.

- Oui je sais professeur, j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête et pas assez d'espace dans mon esprit pour les oublier.

Albus Dumbledore me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Au moins lui, il me parlait toujours calmement.

- Tu veux en parler ? C'est encore ton père ?

- Comment vous savez ?

- Je ne dispose pas que d'un tableau dans cette école. Je l'ai connu tu sais, il était élève ici, à Serpentard. Il était… difficile tout comme toi. Il fallait tout le temps qu'il embête les autres mais au fond tu es comme ta mère et tu devrais accepter ce côté de ta personnalité même si tu as du mal.

- Vous avez connu mon père... Vous savez que c'est…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici toute seule Miss Silverwood ?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec le directeur, j'ai fini, professeur au revoir et merci.

- Ah et Valentine, vous êtes en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine avec lui à partir de vingt heures.

- Et jusqu'à ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que ton comportement changera.

J'hoche la tête et quitte ce bureau auquel j'ai envie de mettre le feu. Nan ça ne serait pas juste envers Albus. Nom de Dieu je déteste les retenues et en plus je suis avec lui. Au moins quand je dois les faire avec Rogue, ce dernier me demande juste de me mettre dans un coin et de ne pas faire de bruit en tournant les pages de mes magasines, ou si je suis coincée avec le professeur Chourave vu qu'elle ne supporte pas ma présence, elle me demande juste d'attendre en silence sur une chaise, dehors.

Maintenant je ne peux plus me permettre de louper les cours. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter et quand j'arrive en _Histoire de la magie_ l'après-midi et à l'heure, la plupart des élèves me fixent comme si ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que je puisse me trouver dans ce cours. Après tout c'est le premier de l'année, je m'installe donc au fond à côté de Clémence. Victor n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en biais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Quoi j'ai pas le droit d'aller en cours !

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue car c'est facile d'évacuer ma frustration sur elle.

- Désolée, c'est juste que, j'en ai marre tu vois. En plus à cause d'Horace et ses groupes de merde je suis en retenue à durée indéterminée avec le directeur.

- À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

- Mon comportement en général.

J'arrête de lui parler pour qu'elle puisse prendre des notes, je lui emprunte ses comptes-rendus dans ce cours depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Le seul cours qu'on a en commun avec les Serdaigles ne pouvait pas être mieux, c'était vraiment celui-là à avoir, du coup je me repose en attendant.

Il faut que je pense à écrire à ma mère pour qu'elle m'envoie un nouveau réveil mais j'ai peur de devoir attendre Noël et de devoir le récupérer moi-même. Je pourrais toujours demander à Rogue mais je suis sûre qu'il va se foutre de moi.

Enfin la sonnerie retentit. Je salue Clémence qui va en cours d'_Arithmancie_ et me dirige vers mon cours d'_Art et Musiques Magiques._ Nous ne sommes pas vraiment nombreux en septième année à suivre ce cours, ce qui fait qu'on est avec tous les septièmes et sixièmes années de chaque maison. Je connais même pas la moitié des élèves présents. Néanmoins ce n'est pas dérageant.

Ce cours est assez libre, si on veut suivre les cours théoriques on le fait et si on veut pratiquer on peut aussi. Nous sommes une dizaine à pratiquer du violon à un très haut niveau. La classe est immense, je ne suis jamais à côté de la même personne.

- Bonjour, je peux m'assoir ici ?

- Pays libre, enfin pour l'instant.

Elle comprend que ma réponse est un oui déguisé puisqu'elle tire une chaise et s'assied.

- Merci.

La musique me détend tellement que je ne peux pas être mesquine ici à part si on m'emmerde vraiment.

- Tu joues du violon depuis combien de temps ?

- Mon Dieu depuis combien de temps... Depuis mes quatre ans, j'ai commencé super tôt.

- Tu as du aller dans une école spécialisée alors ?

- La Royal Academy of Music, tu connais ?

- De nom oui, je suis allée dans une école en Autriche.

- Tu es nouvelle ici alors ? Tu joues de quoi ?

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis bloquée sur cette partie de ma partition, que je parle à cette inconnue sans même la regarder tout en consultant le livret pour la millième fois pour enfin réussir à la jouer sans faire de faute.

- Oui je suis arrivée cette année et je joue de la contrebasse même si j'ai hésité avec le violon mais..

- Mais ?

- Je sais pas, je préfère le son de la contrebasse, la manière de jouer, bien que tout se ressemble.

- J'ai hésité à en jouer aussi mais quand j'ai entendu pour la première fois le son du violon j'ai craqué. Je déteste mon père mais sans ses albums je n'aurai jamais découvert cette musique.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton père ?

- Parce-qu'il est con et qu'il nous a abandonné mon frère et moi et..

Mais pourquoi je raconte ma vie à cette parfaite inconnue !

- Il n'a jamais essayé de revenir dans ta vie ?

Pour qui elle se prend celle-là, je sors de ma lecture et lève enfin la tête pour poser un visage sur cette voix. Mais elle n'est plus à côté de moi, je regarde autour de moi mais comment la trouver alors que je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. Je laisse tomber, me lève et commence enfin à jouer. Je retourne tranquille vers mon dortoir et parle à Clémence un peu avant d'aller à ma retenue.

- Bon il est temps que j'y aille, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à son bureau ?

- Oui si tu veux.

Nous marchons en silence dans les couloirs.

- Au fait il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre en cours de musique, une fille a commencé à me parler de mon père et au moment où j'allais lui fermer son clapet, elle a disparu.

Elle hausse les sourcils et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, quand j'y repense elle a été absente mentalement pratiquement toute la soirée et en ce moment je ne la vois pas souvent. J'allais reprendre la parole mais elle secoue la tête pour m'en empêcher. Ok il se passe définitivement quelque chose de grave avec elle. Une fois arrivées à destination, je l'enlace de la façon la plus réconfortante possible.

Cette fois ci, je frappe avant d'entrer. Il me demande de m'assoir devant son bureau et il y a devant moi un parchemin avec une plume.

- Copiez moi cinq cent fois la phrase suivante : « Je dois obéir aux règles instaurées par Monsieur Kane » Et Kane avec un k majuscule. Vous pourrez partir quand vous aurez fini.

Alors là, c'est du foutage de gueule. Je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de lui envoyer une insulte et commence donc à écrire, j'essaye d'aller aussi vite que possible pour partir d'ici. Malheureusement il est vingt-trois heures quand je finis et je n'ai plus de poignet. Il examine chaque parchemin pour vérifier que je n'ai pas triché, quinze minutes plus tard il a fini et jette TOUS mes parchemins dans sa cheminée. Zen, on inspire et on expire.

- Vous pouvez y aller, demain même heure.

Arrivée en bas j'hurle et je réveille les tableaux autour de moi mais je m'en fous. Le seul avantage à ces retenues, c'est que je ne suis plus obligée de faire les rondes de préfets mais quand j'y réfléchis, je préférerais encore les faire ou nager dans le lac la nuit, je hais les retenues. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je prends - une douche mais ne reste pas longtemps à cause de l'heure avancée. Je me glisse sous mes draps et ferme les yeux pour aller au pays des rêves.

- Nan nan jamais, lâchez moi !

Je me relève d'un coup et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêve plus et trouve Hermione à côté de moi avec sa baguette pour faire de la lumière et je remonte instinctivement mon drap sur moi pour me couvrir.

- Valentine ça va ? Je t'ai entendu hurler et pour une fois ce n'était pas comme d'habitude et après tu as crié « non non jamais » plusieurs fois et j'ai pas entendu la suite..

Je prends conscience que je suis en sueur, je peux sentir que l'air est frais pourtant mon corps est brûlant et je tremble encore, mon corps réagit tellement aux émotions c'est impressionnant ! Mais plus important elle se trouve là, trop près de moi à me regarder comme si elle était vraiment inquiète. Après un moment de silence de ma part elle ajoute.

- Tu veux que je parte, ça va aller ?

- Je…

Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine. J'ai envie qu'elle parte mais la crainte d'être seule commence déjà à m'angoisser.

- Tu veux bien boire une tasse de thé avec moi, le temps que je me calme ?

Elle m'a l'air d'hésiter mais finit par hocher la tête. Elle quitte ma chambre et j'enfile quelque chose sur le dos. Quand j'arrive, les tasses de thé sont déjà sur la table du salon. J'en prends une et m'assieds. J'essaye de me calmer mais j'ai du mal étant donné qu'elle ne porte pratiquement rien pour dormir, c'est plus que moi évidement mais dans mon état actuel, c'est beaucoup beaucoup trop court.

- Tu te réveilles souvent en sueur et tremblante ?

- En ce moment oui, enfin ça s'était calmé mais..

- Mais quoi ? Ce soir c'est juste une exception, demain on oublie tout ok ?

Son offre est tentante et puis, j'ai bien vu que c'était possible alors pourquoi pas.

- Dès qu'un élément peut me rappeler mon.. père j'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions. La seule personne à qui je peux vraiment en parler c'est Clémence mais en ce moment elle agit bizarrement et Ginny ne connait pas toute mon histoire bien qu'en n'y réfléchissant elle connait pratiquement tout maintenant mais je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça.

- D'ailleurs comment vous êtes devenues amies ?

- Elle m'a trouvé à la fête de Noël dans un piteux état et m'a aidé alors qu'honnêtement je m'attendais juste à la voir rigoler de mon aspect.

- Encore à cause de ton père ?

- Tu verras que tout tourne autour de lui.

- Et ton frère ? Vous ne devriez pas être proches à cause de ceci ?

- Théoriquement oui mais nan, pas vraiment. Assez parlé de moi, à par ce que j'entends dans les couloirs je ne sais rien de toi.

Elle parait soudain très intéressée par ce que les gens peuvent penser d'elle. Elle remet par la même occasion une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, c'est tellement agréable de la contempler effectuer ses manies. Elle m'encourage d'un signe de tête à déballer ce que je sais.

- En gros tu es Miss Je-Sais-Tout, tu veux toujours avoir raison et tu es très à cheval sur les règles. Après je n'ai jamais rien entendu de vraiment accablant à la table des Serpentards. Donc soit tranquille si la maison la plus réputée pour être méchante est plutôt clémente te concernant, relax.

- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai souvent tendance à vouloir avoir raison.

Je tousse face à sa réponse.

- Oui bon ok tout le temps ! Et me concernant, mes parents sont moldus et dentistes. J'habite dans un quartier familial tranquille de Londres, je suis fille unique, j'adore lire, j'aime aider les autres et passer de bons moments avec mes amis enfin je suis quelqu'un de simple.

J'hoche la tête et bois une gorgée de mon thé presque devenu froid et c'est plus fort que moi il faut que je lui demande.

- Et avec Ronnie ?

Elle lève un sourcil et je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter son expression.

- On est toujours en mode pause.

- Ok.

- Bon je vais aller me coucher, il est déjà très tard.

- Hermione… est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi ?

Je m'empresse de répliquer quand je vois qu'elle a l'impression que je viens de lui faire une proposition sexuelle.

- C'est pas une offre, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de dormir seule.

Alors que le mot exacte est « peur », je préfère encore lui mentir que de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en se retournant à moitié vers la porte de sa chambre. J'ai l'impression que j'attends sa réponse depuis une éternité...

- D'accord mais je dors avec mon oreiller.

Je mords ma lève inférieur pour ne pas lui sourire et réponds le plus naturellement possible.

- Cool.

Je rentre sans l'attendre dans ma chambre et range rapidement mon bordel, refais le lit et m'installe dedans. Alors que je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas venir, la lumière du salon s'éteint et elle entre dans ma chambre. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Elle a encore l'air d'hésiter mais une fois installée confortablement, elle finit par dire :

- Bonne nuit Valentine, essaye de bien dormir.

- De même Hermione.

C'est toujours bizarre de l'appeler Hermione. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'entendre résonner d'autres surnoms à mon oreille. Après ce qui me semble être une heure, je ne dors toujours pas. J'écoute sa respiration longue et régulière troubler le silence de ma chambre, plus son odeur qui imprègne l'atmosphère et qui m'empêche de rester calme. Je suis heureuse qu'il fasse complètement noir parce que je n'aurais pas pu résister à l'envie de la regarder dormir. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Depuis quand j'attache de l'importance à ce genre de chose, comme regarder quelqu'un dormir. Je soupire et ferme les yeux pour essayer de tout même de m'endormir.

- Non mais vraiment ! Non mais vraiment Silverwood t'as pas de réveil !

Hein ? Je ressens le coup assez violent d'un oreiller sur mon corps ce qui m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Merde j'ai plus de réveil et je ne peux plus être en retard ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute mon année scolaire en retenue ! Je sors de mon lit mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je regarde l'heure à ma montre. Il est neuf heures moins dix. J'ai exactement dix minutes pour m'habiller et descendre jusqu'aux serres. J'enfile le plus rapidement possible mes habits, prends mes bonbons à la framboise et chope mon sac sur le sol.

Quand je sors elle est devant moi mais ne marche pas assez vite à mon goût.

- Pousse-toi Granger !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre sa réplique que j'entame le sprint de ma vie. Quand j'arrive enfin au point de rendez-vous le professeur demande juste aux élèves d'enfiler les combinaisons. Ouf, j'ai réussi. Will, un ami, me regarde mais il attend que j'ai repris ma respiration pour me demander pourquoi je suis dans cet état. À cause du Quidditch je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire du sport et j'avais la motivation de courir seulement avec mon frère, mais ça c'était avant et ça me manque énormément, il me manque.

- Oui je sais je ne suis pas maquillée, problème de réveil.

Il se contente de rigoler. J'avale un bonbon et cinq minutes après Granger arrive non sans me lancer un regard noir. Aucun doute, hier soir n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Après les cours je file directement dans ma chambre et me couche dans mon lit. Il faudra peut-être que je commence le devoir de _Botanique_ mais je n'en ai pas envie. Peut-être que James voudrait bien m'aider comme les autres fois.

Je me lève mais au lieu d'ouvrir un livre de cours, je prends un livre que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un bon moment. Mon livre de partition. La dernière fois que j'ai réussi à composer une chanson c'était pour l'anniversaire de Clémence en mars dernier, soit un moment.

Une fois ouvert j'essaye de réfléchir à des accords qui ne sonneraient pas faux mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Qui pourrait bien m'inspirer ? Un court instant Hermione me vient en tête mais s'inspirer d'elle n'est pas une bonne idée même si j'ai terriblement envie de devenir son amie mais enfouir continuellement mes sentiments me pèse beaucoup.

Pourtant deux heures après j'ai terminé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je soupire et décide d'aller dans ma salle de musique pour voir ce que ça donne. Cinq personnes se trouvent ici. Je sors mon violon de la remise et m'installe dans une petite pièce au calme.

À force de la jouer je pense que j'ai quelque chose de vraiment exploitable mais il manque encore un truc, une petite touche qui fera que cette composition sera mieux. J'ai encore du pain sur la planche. Je remets mon violon en place, je n'aime pas trop le laisser là mais bon vu que je ne veux pas jouer dans mon dortoir, j'ai pas le choix puis je redescends tranquillement vers mes dortoirs.

Si je prends à droite je peux aller dans ma salle commune et si je vais à gauche, direction ma chambre et sans-doute Hermione. Pour une fois je laisse mon coeur me guider et non ma raison.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre sur Clémence et vous allez enfin savoir qui la tourmente ! Par contre je ne sais pas si je pourrais le mettre en ligne dimanche prochain.<p>

Vos avis s'il vous plait :)


	11. Sous son emprise

_Hop me revoilà, ma beta a eu un problème d'ordinateur l'empêchant de m'envoyer le chapitre. Je répondrai à partir de maintenant aux __reviews anonymes sur mon profil donc si ma réponse vous intéresses, vous savez où aller :)._

_Il y a des sauts dans le temps donc attention pour la compréhension. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE ONZE : SOUS SON EMPRISE <strong>

**Clémence Johnson**

C'est bon tu peux le faire. Tout va bien se passer cette année. Tu ne te laisseras pas monter sur les pieds par elle, tu es forte. Je soupire devant ma glace puis j'ouvre mon tiroir pour avaler mes cachets avec un peu d'eau.

Ça fait dix minutes que je répète le parfait discours que je lui ai préparé. Avec ça elle devrait me laisser tranquille. Je remets rapidement mes cheveux en place et pars finir ma valise. Je descends dans le salon et m'assieds sur une chaise, ma chaise. Chaque membre de ma famille à sa place attribuée et hors de question de changer les habitudes. Mon père se trouve en face de moi. Ma petite sœur arrive après s'être lavée les mains et s'installe à ma droite. Mon grand frère qui a fini Poudlard il y a un an arrive également et se met à ma gauche. Il ne manque plus que..

- Clémence ! Ta valise ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas là qu'il fallait la laisser ! Dépêche-toi !

Voilà il manque ma mère, je me lève et dépose ma valise à l'emplacement « parfait » qu'elle a décidé. Une fois de retour à ma place j'attends qu'elle commence son avalanche de règles qui n'ont pas été respectées durant les vacances scolaires, les nouvelles, nos obligations etc. C'est devenu l'enfer ici. C'est insupportable, elle nous a tous soumis à son règne même mon père à arrêté de protester il y a trois ans. Maintenant on est à sa merci.

- Clay tu m'as entendue !

- Oui mère.

- Donc réponds !

Mon frère baisse la tête puis elle tourne la tête vers moi, j'essaye de faire passer toute la haine que je ressens dans mon regard, rien n'est jamais assez bien pour elle. Elle attend toujours qu'on soit les meilleurs dans tout. C'est pour cela que je suis inscrite à pratiquement toutes les options et activités extrascolaires. Mon frère qui a fini second à son école de médicomagie a dû rester une semaine dans la cave. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'argent qui nous manque, ma fratrie dispose d'un héritage laissé par notre grand père, mais il a pris des dispositions pour que nous ne puissions le dilapider de par la faute de notre jeune âge, chacun de nous n'y aura accès que le jour de ses vingt et un an. C'est chose courante aux Etats-Unis d'où ma famille est originaire même si nous avons grandi ici, à Londres et heureusement car je n'aurais jamais connu Valentine et sans elle j'aurais fait une dépression ou pire.

Je vais finir par être en retard si elle continue son manège mais si je l'interromps, je ne veux même pas y penser. Enfin elle a fini, mon frère me dépose à la gare et comme à chaque fois j'emmène ma petite sœur pour la faire respirer loin de ma mère. Mon frère a décidé de s'acheter une voiture malgré la désapprobation de ma mère, c'est pratiquement le seul objet moldu qu'on a.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter une mère comme ça.

- Chut, surveille ton langage.

- C'est bon, j'ai encore le droit de m'exprimer.

- Vous au moins vous avez de la chance d'être à l'internat, moi je suis coincée avec elle pour encore un an.

Je regarde ma sœur dans le rétroviseur et je me demande comment elle fait pour rester aussi forte. On a pris l'habitude de se faire punir à sa place avec mon frère car plus le temps avance et plus les punitions de ma mère deviennent dures et elle ne fait pas de distinction par rapport à nos âges.

- Merci Clay, Chloe s'il te plait fait ce qu'elle te demande. On se voit à Noël si tout va bien, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle vienne me chercher elle-même par la peau des fesses en plein cours. Et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, bisous, je vous aime.

À cause d'elle j'ai du retard, le seul avantage et encore c'est dérisoire car je suis sûre que même sans sa domination, on aurait quand même été aussi proches avec ma sœur et mon frère.

Il faut que j'avance plus vite, j'ai une réunion de préfet. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que Valentine m'a aussi dit qu'elle était préfète en chef et théoriquement c'est un garçon et une fille. En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir battu Hermione. Son intelligence est redoutable. J'installe mes affaires en attendant de trouver Valentine dans le compartiment des préfets.

Une fois arrivée avec le professeur Minerva McGonagall, je constate qu'Hermione et Ernie sont ici. Tout ceci n'est pas normal.

J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas vu et qu'elle a décidé d'aller dans un autre pays pour continuer ses études. Merlin que ça serait bien. Valentine arrive avec du retard pour changer et elle me fait un clin d'œil mais j'ai du mal à lui sourire.

Bon me retrouver avec Ernie ça va, bien qu'être avec Valentine et elle seule aurait été sympa, enfin comme ça elle ne me distraira pas. J'ai besoin de calme cette année, il faut absolument que je finisse major pour les A.S.P.I.C.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle se trouve déjà hors du compartiment, elle va devoir prendre sur elle. Valentine me fait rire à tant résister à ce qu'elle aime.

J'ai récupéré mon sac dans le compartiment des préfets encore vide et je m'apprête à aller chercher Valentine et Victor quand elle se trouve en face de moi. Elle rentre et ferme les stores. C'est le moment de lui dire ton discours, maintenant ! Mais rien ne vient. Ma gorge est sèche, j'ai du mal à avaler et j'ai l'impression que si j'essaye de parler aucun son ne sortira de ma bouche. Elle s'amuse à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et je déteste quand elle fait ça, elle essaye de me mettre hors de moi et ça marche. Avec le plus de conviction possible et en lui lançant un regard glacial, j'engage la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, comme si elle me défiait de ne pas connaitre la réponse.

- Et bah alors mon amour on a passé de bonnes vacances sans moi ?

Je crache sur elle mais ça n'a comme effet que de la réveiller encore plus et non, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas sain. Elle s'approche doucement vers moi et j'essaye de reculer pour me protéger mais j'atteins la fenêtre du compartiment. Mon désarroi semble l'exciter encore plus car ses yeux prennent une teinte beaucoup trop sombre.

- Est-ce une manière d'accueillir les élèves ma préfète en chef préférée ?

Elle est assez près de moi pour que je puisse la frapper mais elle stoppe mon geste et attrape mon bras fermement. Elle commence à déposer des baisers sur mon avant-bras et elle tient désormais mon autre main pour m'éviter de recommencer. Je serre les dents pour lutter contre l'envie de faire du bruit avec ma bouche. Si je reste stoïque elle partira mais elle fait ceci depuis bien trop longtemps et elle ramène ses lèvres contre mon cou mais le touche pas, nom du gargouille, elle sent si bon, ses cheveux…

Non non reprends toi ! J'essaye de la repousser mais elle pousse avec tant de force contre moi que c'est pratiquement impossible. Et sans que j'ai le temps d'essayer une autre manœuvre, elle lèche avec le plus de sensualité possible le lobe de mon oreille et j'émets un gémissement lamentable, je peux sentir son sourire à présent contre mon cou, elle sait qu'elle a gagné. Ses lèvres me procurent tellement de bien que j'ai envie de plus, il m'en faut plus. J'attrape ses cheveux pour l'obliger à reculer elle sait que je ne lutterai plus donc elle se laisse faire.

- Va en enfer Lucy !

- Seulement si tu m'y accompagnes Clémence.

Et je la plaque contre le sol du compartiment.

* * *

><p>Je suis assise à ma table aujourd'hui, j'aime passer du temps avec Valentine mais je ne suis pas tellement à l'aise à la sienne, parmi tous ces Serpentards. Les filles autour de moi parlent d'elle justement, je sais pas si c'est parce qu'elles savent que je peux avoir de l'influence sur elle ou tout simplement parce qu'elles espèrent secrètement que j'irai plaider leurs causes auprès de Valentine, mais à chaque fois, elles jacassent à côté de moi.<p>

- Moi elle m'avait donné rendez-vous dans le château après le couvre-feu mais j'ai attendu toute la nuit sans la voir et j'ai eu une retenue car je me suis fait choper par Rusard !

- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait m'inviter chez elle et..

Je la regarde vraiment avec pitié, elle commence à pleurer et une fille passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Je roule des yeux, elles sont pitoyables, ce n'est pas comme si elles n'étaient pas au courant qu'il n'y avait jamais de deuxième rendez-vous. Que du sexe avec Valentine.

- Apparemment un groupe de filles va faire une pétition.

- Une pétition ? Tu sais qui ?

- Non Clémence.

C'est quoi encore cette histoire, demain faut que je déjeune avec elle pour lui dire et peut-être essayer de faire marcher mes ficelles pour en apprendre plus. Grâce à mon rôle exemplaire de préfet, j'ai réussi à acquérir la confiance de plein d'élèves qui se confient à moi, comme si mes problèmes n'étaient déjà pas assez suffisants.

Certains professeurs m'accordent même certaines faveurs à part le professeur Severus Rogue, il est impénétrable.

À chaque cours de la journée c'est le même rituel. Devant, à part lorsque je suis avec Valentine, et prise de notes. Pour l'instant j'ai réussi à avoir que des Optimal à part en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où c'est pratiquement impossible avec le professeur Severus Rogue. Il faut que je fasse à chaque fois pression sur le Directeur Kane pour qu'il recorrige ma copie et avoir la note que je mérite vraiment, mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir moins.

Je me lève de table après le repas du soir et retourne dans mon dortoir quand Lucy est pratiquement devant moi avec cet.. que Merlin me vienne en aide, ce mec, qui lui fait office de copain. Je serais violente ou mesquine comme Valentine, ça fait longtemps qu'il serait hors-jeu. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu me laisser embarquer dans ce triangle qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Lucy vient me voir seulement quand je suis seule, nous ne sommes jamais ensemble en public, on ne se parle jamais, personne ne pourrait savoir qu'il se passe toutes ces choses lorsqu'elle vient dans ma chambre. Mais il faut que je résiste, elle se tape l'autre scroutt à pétard et je suis censée l'accueillir à bras ouverts ensuite ? J'essaye de lui résister quand elle vient dans ma chambre mais elle m'a rendu dépendante d'elle et je suis obligée d'avoir la carte de la.. méchante. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir en parler à Valentine mais elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, elle vit des rumeurs, si elle apprend qu'une élève se tape deux personnes elle va faire un scandale et pire encore, j'ai honte de m'être embarquée dans cette spirale. Et si ma mère savait que je.. couche avec une fille, elle me tuerait.

Non, chaque matin je suis obligée d'avaler mes médicaments pour gérer mon stress quotidien du aux cours, me maquiller pour cacher mes cernes à cause d'elle et surtout prendre sur moi. Prendre sur moi car je n'ai personne pour me livrer. J'arrive en cours de métamorphose et bizarrement tout le monde est devant. Je me dirige donc vers une table du milieu. Lucy et.. je ne peux pas me résigner à l'appeler par son prénom rentrent dans la classe.

Elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. C'est une première, c'est la première fois qu'on nous voit à côté. Heureusement chez les Serdaigles ce genre de détail est superflu. Ici tout le monde est occupé à prendre des notes ou lever la main pour répondre aux questions.

- Bonjour mon amour.

Sa manière de dire cette phrase murmurée au creux de mon oreille me fait toujours frissonner. Comment ose-elle m'appeler comme ça alors que je passe en deuxième. Je la repousse d'un geste de la main mais elle me sourit. Qu'importe ce que je fais, la repousser, être violente, la menacer de tout dévoiler elle garde toujours son sourire si sexy qui me fait fondre.

Notre professeure de métamorphose commence son cours, elle s'assied toujours dans une chaise devant les tables de mes camarades et commente les diapositives de sa place en nous tournant le dos. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous surveiller, nous.

Je commence à prendre des notes en essayant d'oublier la présence de Lucy à côté de moi, d'oublier l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise et par-dessus tout, oublier le goût de ses lèvres.. Alors que je pensais que tout allait plutôt bien je sens sa main contre ma cuisse et me crispe instantanément, le fait de porter une jupe ne m'aide absolument pas à contrer les sensations.

- Tu fais quoi là ! Pas ici.

J'attrape sa main pour l'enlever de là, mais elle resserre sa prise sur ma cuisse sans me faire mal tout de même.

- Quoi ? Tu ne te plaignais pas la dernière fois que je ne faisais pas assez attention à toi ? Alors savoure mais en silence.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Doucement je relâche sa main et je peux voir du coin de l'œil qu'elle sourit et ferme les yeux. Elle ne fait que me caresser et heureusement ! Ici n'est pas du tout le lieu pour s'adonner complètement à ce genre de plaisir. J'essaye de continuer à prendre des notes mais n'y arrive pas.

* * *

><p>- Ernie tu entends ou pas ?<p>

Il hausse un sourcil et n'a pas l'air de comprendre, mais quand le bruit se répète il me fait oui de la tête. Quelqu'un se trouve ici alors que le couvre-feu est fini depuis un bail. À quoi ça sert d'être préfète en chef si je dois encore effectuer des rondes ? Ils ne connaissent pas la délégation ici ! Tout ça à cause des anciens. On se rapproche petit à petit de la source du bruit. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et Ernie crie.

- Les mains en l'air !

Mais il a cru qu'on était dans les forces de l'ordre ou quoi ? Reprenant mes esprits je me trouve face à Valentine et je ne sais qui.

- Ah c'est toi, bon je t'attends dehors Clémence.

Je réponds par un hochement de la tête.

- Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

La fille regarde Valentine comme si elle espérait qu'elle allait la sauver de ce pétrin, elle rêve complètement.

- Poufsouffle.

- Pendant que je lui parle, Valentine reboutonne les boutons de sa chemise.

- Tu sais qu'il est interdit de se trouver dehors après le couvre-feu ? Même en présence d'un préfet ! Si je te revois dehors tu auras une retenue. Ernie tu peux lui donner l'avertissement on ne peut pas la raccompagner à sa maison elle est chez les Poufsouffles.

La fille quitte la pièce non sans me lancer un regard méchant.

- Val s'il te plait, tu as un dortoir, même si c'est interdit ramène les chez toi c'est moins pire que de vous trouver dans une salle de classe vide.

- Ouais qu'importe.

Elle quitte la pièce en me faisant un bisou sur la joue. Valentine qui fuit la confrontation c'est pas normal, il lui arrive quoi ? Je ressors d'ici et verrouille la porte. Sérieusement s'ils inventaient un système un petit plus élaboré bien des problèmes seraient évités. Le Directeur Kane a interdit la magie dans les dortoirs cette année mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié les couloirs et bien évidemment personne ne lui a dit et puis malgré mon besoin irrépressible de faire respecter les règles, je n'ai rien mentionné à notre Directeur à ce sujet.

* * *

><p>- Goûte moi ceci, Kate me l'a envoyé de France c'est super célèbre là-bas.<p>

Je prends son verre et bois, bois, elle me regarde avec une drôle d'expression mais se contente de me sourire elle est aussi alcoolisée que moi pour réaliser que je ne suis pas bien, pourtant c'est pas mon genre de boire autant. Elle me laisse et se dirige vers Hermione. Le repas est terminé je pense que je peux rentrer. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde malgré les protestations de Val et sors.

Les couloirs sont vides après avoir renvoyé quelques sixièmes années qui ont essayé d'incruster la soirée. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je vais directement dans ma chambre, je suis trop fatiguée pour prendre une douche. J'ouvre ma porte puis allume la lumière et elle se trouve là.

- Alors ta soirée ?

- Ça va, les soirées du professeur Horace Slughorn. Depuis Voldemort c'est plus l'alcool le sujet principal.

Au nom de Voldemort elle grimace et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle refuse toujours de m'en parler. Je lui tourne le dos pour me démaquiller et je l'entends se lever, elle me prend dans ses bras et commence à me faire des bisous dans le dos.

- Pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée si tu veux tant des rapports sexuels tu n'as qu'à aller voir ton copain !

Elle ne répond pas et se décolle de moi mais au lieu de partir elle s'assoit sur mon lit. Si elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir elle s'illusionne mais son attitude est étrange, depuis qu'on se dispute soit quasiment tout le temps, c'est soit on couche ensemble soit elle part.

- Je veux juste dormir avec toi Clémence.

- Ah c'est une première ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ton copain n'est pas disponible ?

- Arrête de parler de lui s'il te plait.

Elle ne me supplie jamais. Je continue de me démaquiller, me déshabille et rentre sous mes draps. Je ne lui ai toujours pas reparlé et je ne compte pas le faire. Je lui tourne le dos et l'entends soupirer. Elle se déshabille à son tour et commence à me caresser les cheveux. Doucement elle se colle complètement à moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration, son corps est chaud et le mien est froid, comme d'habitude. Elle me fait office de radiateur. Avant de m'endormir je lui prends son bras et le serre contre ma poitrine.

Le lendemain matin elle n'est plus là mais elle a laissé son pull imprégné de son odeur délicieuse. Je prends ma douche et pour m'habiller je mets son pull. Je sais mon attitude est pitoyable. Aujourd'hui journée travail il faut que je profite de mon week-end. En fin d'après-midi Valentine entre dans ma chambre en frappant, ce qui est une première.

- Pourquoi je dois me taper des mots de passe nul à chier et toi tu as « Abstinence" je dis pas que c'est bien mais c'est mieux que « Friendship » ou encore « Delicious ».

- Tu sais que les tableaux choisissent les mots de passe en fonction de ce qui se passe dans nos dortoirs ?

- Ah ouais ? Donc l'abstinence c'est pour toi ou l'autre ?

- Il s'appelle Ernie.

Elle me fait un signe de la main pour me faire comprendre que c'est la même chose. Elle me scrute mais avec ma mère j'ai pris l'habitude de faire semblant, je sais bien mentir.

- Forcément Ernie je ne vois personne. Pas de rendez-vous de prévu pour ce soir ?

- Si mais je ne vais pas y aller.. je, j'étais avec Hermione cette après-midi et c'était bizarre, je ne sais pas je l'ai toujours emmerdé et là d'avoir passé un moment sans qu'on s'envoie des vannes à la figure, c'était bizarre.

- Hum tu consens à l'appeler par son prénom elle ! Bizarre comment ? Bien ?

- Bizarre mal !

Je roule des yeux. Elle se prend tellement la tête avec ses principes que ça va finir par la rendre folle, surtout dans le cas d'Hermione, faut pas se mentir elle est plutôt mignonne et totalement le genre de Val.

- Bon je vais y aller, elle devrait être à son anniversaire. Bosse bien à demain ou lundi et Clémence relax un peu si ta mère te fait quoi que ce soit, je lui réglerai son compte personnellement !

Seule Valentine est au courant pour le comportement de ma mère, ça je n'ai pas réussi à le garder pour moi. J'aurais pu le dire aussi à Lucy mais notre relation a viré au cauchemar avant. Le pire c'est que quand Val vient manger chez moi avec Victor et sa mère, soit pas souvent ces derniers temps, elle agit comme la parfaite maman. Quelle hypocrite.

* * *

><p>Je vais lui.. zen tout va bien reprends toi. Je suis dans ma salle commune car j'organise une réunion avec pratiquement tout le monde. C'est une habitude que j'ai pris pour m'assurer qu'ils ne dépassent pas les limites. Les autres préfets sont parfois un peu moins conciliants. Bill le préfet de sixième année expose une idée pour améliorer le confort de notre salle. Pendant ce temps-là je suis à côté de lui et l'écoute mais pratiquement devant moi, forcément elle ne pouvait pas se trouver ailleurs, il y a Lucy et son copain et ils font ce que j'évite à tout prix de regarder.<p>

Ils s'embrassent. Sauf que là elle est trop près, mon regard ne peut pas les éviter. Quelle sa.. Elle n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en coin pour vérifier ma réaction mais rester impassible devient de plus en plus dur et Bill met trop de temps à expliquer son idée. Je ne pas peux partir, je suis coincée. Je tempère comme je peux mes émotions mais mon masque va disparaitre si je ne pars pas de suite.

- Hanna tu me ferais un compte rendu ? Il faut que j'aille voir le Directeur Kane.

Elle hoche la tête et je pars d'ici. Je bous de l'intérieur c'est pas possible ! Elle fait tout pour m'énerver et à chaque fois je me fais avoir quand elle revient vers moi toute gentille. Elle devrait être à Serpentard avec Valentine. Soudain quelqu'un m'attrape le poignet et je sais d'avance qui c'est du coup je ne me retourne pas.

- Tain Clémence regarde-moi !

Non non et non ! Mais elle a plus de force que moi et arrive à m'arrêter pour m'attirer dans une salle de classe. Mais ils les ferment jamais ou quoi ?! Je lui fais à présent face et je lui lance d'un regard toute l'amertume dont je suis capable.

- Je dois aller voir Valentine.

J'avance pour partir mais elle bloque le passage. Elle est énervée et je me demande bien pourquoi ! C'est moi la victime ici !

- Tu te rappelles de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard où il avait tellement neigé la veille que la sortie a été annulée ? Qu'on a passé toute la journée dans ta chambre à parler et autre chose tu te souviens ?

Bien sûr que je me souviens, cette journée est le meilleur souvenir que j'ai de nous deux mais je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

- Et ? Tu prévois de faire la même chose avec ton copain ?

Mon ton est sec et elle roule des yeux.

- Souviens-toi de cette journée Clémence lorsque les choses..

Cette fois ci je m'énerve vraiment.

- Mais tu es pas bien c'est pas possible ! Cette chose, ce manège qu'on a commencé il y a plus de six mois doit prendre fin ! Je souffre depuis trop longtemps et est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins que ça me fait du mal de te voir avec lui toute la journée ? Hein ?! Notre relation était bien seulement quand il n'y avait que toi et moi, ça remonte à plus d'un an et j'en ai marre de ton comportement !

Je la pousse contre la porte de la classe et bizarrement elle se laisse faire. Les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux et non je n'accepte pas qu'elle pleure devant moi, je veux qu'elle souffre, plus qu'avec mes paroles. Je lui prends les cheveux et la pousse sur le sol puis me mets à califourchon sur elle. J'essaye de la frapper mais elle résiste en tenant mes deux mains.

Apres un moment de lutte en silence à part nos respirations qu'on entend, elle arrive à renverser la situation et elle se trouve maintenant sur moi. J'aime pas quand c'est elle qui me domine, elle plaque mes deux mains derrière ma tête et m'embrasse violemment et tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas craquer c'est lui mordre la lèvre, elle émet un gémissement de protestation mais garde ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'essaye de m'échapper mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile.

Au gré d'un énorme effort, surement lorsqu'elle a cru que j'allais capituler, elle relâche sa prise, je me relève rapidement et la fait tomber par la même occasion. Je n'attends pas de savoir si elle va bien et puis après tout à ce moment précis je m'en moque. Je cours en direction des dortoirs de Valentine, malheureusement j'entends quelqu'un courir derrière moi et bien évidemment c'est elle, heureusement l'avance que j'avais me permets d'entrer dans le dortoir avant qu'elle n'ait pu me rattraper.

Elle ne connait pas le mot de passe d'ici, alléluia. Avant d'aller voir Val, je passe pars la salle de bain pour effacer les traces de notre altercation. Elle a saigné l'une de mes mains à force de serrer sa prise, notre arrangement est destructeur mais je l'aime tellement.

Valentine me parle mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit, les images de Lucy sont encore trop présentes dans ma tête. Et zut elle doit aller à sa retenue, je vais devoir me retrouver seule et je n'ai pas envie. Sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Directeur Kane, je veux lui dire mais les mots restent dans le fond de ma gorge. Elle remarque que ça ne va pas mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour lui mentir alors je lui demande de se taire d'un signe de tête. Elle accepte et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle, elle sait quand il ne faut pas insister.

Je rentre dans une pièce vide et mon cœur se serre, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, la trouver ici ? Je suis vide, elle m'épuise. Je me couche dans mon lit sans même me déshabiller et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, encore.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Donc le dernier POV est sur Lucy, je ne publierai plus le dimanche mais le vendredi dorénavant, bien sur cela peut changer à cause d'imprévu mais j'essaierai de prévenir quand je le saurais à l'avance.<p> 


	12. L'amour ça craint

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : L'AMOUR ÇA CRAINT **

**Lucy Wayne **

C'est qu'elle m'a saignée en me mordant la lèvre la sangsue. J'essuie le sang qui coule avec mon pull. Cette dispute était… intense elle ne m'avait jamais autant résisté. Une fois de retour dans ma salle commune calme, je m'installe dans notre salon et Jack vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Il met son bras autour de moi et j'ai envie de lui enlever.

- Mais tu saignes Lucy !

- Oui c'est rien.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous j'essaye de convaincre le plus, lui ou moi ? Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de défoncer le tableau du dortoir où se trouve Clémence. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Jack alors qu'elle était là mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai tant besoin de lui faire du mal alors… alors que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je l'aime à en mourir.

Le problème c'est clairement moi, j'assume pas, j'assume pas d'être tombée amoureuse d'une fille alors que je suis une religieuse. Ma famille est religieuse, j'ai lu la bible et à aucun moment j'ai lu que deux personnes du même sexe pouvaient être ensembles. Si mes parents savaient, si ma famille l'apprenais, je finirai reniée et à la rue. Clémence n'était clairement pas prévue mais c'est arrivé.

Notre relation est chaotique, on se fait tellement de mal, moi à cause de Jack et du coup elle en me le reprochant à chaque fois, avec ses paroles, ses gestes et depuis peu ses coups. Heureusement que mes six années de Quidditch m'ont permis d'acquérir assez de force pour la maitriser mais je sais qu'un jour ça ne sera plus suffisant. Elle dira ce que je redoute le plus et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à la faire changer d'avis.

Au début ce n'était que pour le sexe, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu d'ailleurs, aucune de nous deux ne voulait sortir du placard et même encore aujourd'hui même quand elle me menace qu'elle va le faire, je sais qu'elle bluffe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui fait peur. Enfin bref au fur et à mesure les sentiments sont apparus et j'ai pris peur. Mon père me mettait la pression, « Il faut que tu sortes avec Jack bla bla bla ». Voilà comment il est vraiment rentré dans ma vie en tant que petit-copain puisque tout ceci est une énorme farce, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et puis sérieusement quoi, sortir avec le mec avec qui j'ai pris des bains lorsque j'étais une gamine... il y a que moi qui trouve ceci exagéré ou quoi ?

Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais on a continué à se voir mais depuis six mois c'est la descente aux Enfers. Et plus on avance plus j'ai envie de lui faire du mal parce qu'elle m'en fait, c'est triste à penser mais Clémence est la seule personne sur qui je peux évacuer ma colère alors que c'est la dernière personne au monde à qui je veux faire du mal. Comme la plupart du temps, ce cher Jack me sort de mes pensées et pour une fois, tant mieux.

- Ça te dit qu'on monte dans mon dortoir avant d'aller manger ?

J'ai pensé trop vite, il me regarde avec son sourire en coin.

- Non je ne peux pas j'ai mes règles.

- D'accord.

Il est tellement naïf quand même, il arrive à croire que j'ai mes règles deux fois par mois et fort heureusement parce-que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant le concernant et je sais qu'un jour cette excuse ne marchera plus quand il ira se plaindre à ses potes qui par la même occasion risque de se foutre de sa gueule.

Mon Dieu, j'ai envie de retrouver la relation que j'avais avec Clémence avant que Jack ne prenne la place de mon copain. Quand il n'y avait que nous. Les élèves autours de moi s'activent ce qui me rappel que c'est l'heure du diner, de toute façon je dispose de ma propre alarme, mon ventre n'arrête pas depuis dix minutes de faire des bruits disgracieux mais bon, je ne peux pas descendre avant car ça inclurait de manger en tête à tête avec lui. Je me demande encore comment j'arrive à tant jouer la comédie avec lui, avec tout le monde.

On est à table et je la cherche du regard mais rien, même pas chez les Serpentards. Même Valentine n'est pas là, ça se trouve elles sont encore là-haut, je n'aime pas quand elles sont que toutes les deux. Clémence a beau me répéter que ce n'est que sa meilleure amie, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en Valentine et vu que Clémence est fragile en ce moment, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. C'est égotiste mais je ne peux, _veut_ pas la voir avec quelqu'un.

Le pire c'est que je dois supporter Valentine aussi à table. Pourquoi on s'assied tout le temps à côté de ses restes ? Ah oui la plupart des garçons adore leurs histoires, ça doit surement les exciter ou autre chose. Elle n'est pas si belle que ça en plus.

- C'est assez dur quand même le club de duel j'ai peur de perdre ma place et puis il y a de la concurrence aussi, surtout du côté du trio.

- Tout le monde à ses chances tu sais Jack.

- Ouais enfin sinon l'attitude, visez comment notre préfète en chef maitrise ses duels, je suis sûre qu'elle gagne la plupart parce-que les adversaires ont peur d'avoir une retenue, elle est pire que Granger.

BANG ! aiie j'ai mal, mon genou me fait un mal de chien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ?

- Rien rien.

Je masse mon genou pour me soulager, je ne supporte pas qu'on dise ce genre de chose la concernant, l'un des problèmes de notre relation c'est qu'on ne se parle jamais en public, personne ne sait que nous sommes « amies » et puis, les apparences. Je ne peux pas la défendre.

On remonte en silence dans notre salle commune mais soudain ça n'avance plus, on est bloqué près de l'entrée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore.

- Un étudiant de première année n'arrive pas à trouver la solution de l'énigme.

- Mais que quelqu'un l'aide !

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, faut qu'il apprenne par lui-même.

Au bout de cinq minutes je m'assieds et m'amuse avec mes cheveux. Mes lèvres écorchées me rappellent Clémence. J'hésite à aller dans son dortoir, je crois qu'il faut que j'attende un peu, que je la laisse respirer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller la voir. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente je commence à m'énerver mais quelqu'un m'empêche de me lever.

- Reste zen Lucy tu sais très bien comment ça finit pour ceux qui respectent pas cette règle, Clémence sera mise au courant.

Ce qui me donnerait une raison de me retrouver avec elle sans que cela ne soit suspicieux mais non je résiste, les élèves qui ne sont pas assidus sont mal vus et étant donné que je suis en dernière année il faut que je me contrôle.

- Merci Noah.

Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure j'entends des applaudissements, nous pouvons enfin rentrer, c'est pas trop tôt. Je m'installe sur l'un des canapés et prends un livre pour essayer de me changer les idées mais forcément il faut toujours que j'écoute ce qu'il se dit autour de moi.

- Tu fais quoi Hanna ?

- Clémence voudra les notes de la réunion demain matin et j'ai toujours pas finit, elle aime vraiment que tout soit parfait.

C'est pas possible pourquoi tout le monde parle d'elle !

- Bon je vais me coucher, je suis crevée.

- Bonne nuit Lucy.

- Merci et arrête de bosser un peu.

- Mais j'aime trop pour arrêter.

Oui moi aussi je l'aime trop pour arrêter.

Le lendemain matin, et les jours suivants nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Ça fait cinq jours que l'on ne s'est pas parlé et ils sont les cinq jours les plus longs de ma vie. Le pire c'est que je ne peux aller la voir dans son dortoir car le mot de passe a changé puis bien évidemment ce foutu tableau ne veut pas me dire le nouveau et impossible d'approcher Ernie.

Je suis en cours de _DCFM_ et je n'arrive pas à suivre, étonnamment, mais ça se comprend, c'est le cours le plus calme que nous avons. Personne ne se précipite sur ses questions. Je dois dire que des fois ça fait du bien. On a trop cet esprit de compétition. Je n'arrête pas de jeter des regards en coin à Clémence. Elle est tendue mais je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de moi. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle se confie de nouveau à moi, qu'elle me parle de sa famille et que nos discussions arrêtent de se transformer en dispute à chaque fois mais si on se bat tout le temps, c'est de ma faute. Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler, il faut que je dépasse ma peur.

- Dis, ce soir ça te dis qu'on passe la soirée que tous les deux ?

Je lui réponds sans même le regarder.

- Je ne peux pas ce soir.

- Mais je te parle pas de sexe, juste une soirée tous les deux ça fait longtemps.

- Ah… Je dois peut-être faire quelque chose avec une copine, je te dirai.

- Encore ! Mais où tu vas tout le temps comme ça ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de cohérent mais rien ne me vient en tête, heureusement Severus nous fait une remarque. C'est tellement rare que tout le monde se retourne pour voir qui a perturbé le cours et quand je croise le regard de Clémence mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'une main invisible le tourne dans tous les sens. Elle détourne le regard et je peux enfin essayer de me calmer.

À la fin du cours, voir Clémence marcher devant nous, loin de moi m'énerve.

- Jack, j'arrive, j'ai une idée pour la salle commune je vais en parler à Clémence.

- D'accord, ne reste pas trop longtemps loin de moi mon amour.

Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça, je ne suis pas son amour ! Je remonte la file d'élèves assez rapidement pour arriver au niveau de Clém. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a repérée car elle accélère le pas sans raison évidente. L'interpeller pour parler règlement est la seule solution que j'ai si je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse en plan. Son rôle de préfet passe avant beaucoup de chose et puis autour de tant de monde je cours moins de chance d'être snobée, bien que ça ternirai son rôle de préfète en chef parfaite.

- Clémence j'ai une idée pour améliorer la salle commune.

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas.

- C'est sérieux.

- Clémence je crois qu'il y a Lucy qui essaye de te parler.

Ah merci Tom ! Je t'aime bien toi ! Du coup elle est obligée de me porter attention.

- Oui ?

Son ton ne pouvait pas être plus glacial mais au moins son regard n'est pas chargé de haine ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Doucement mais surement je l'éloigne des oreilles indiscrètes et le fait qu'elle se laisse plutôt faire me donne de l'assurance.

- Tu me manques Clém je veux te revoir dis moi le nouveau mot de passe.

On marche côte à côte et j'ai du mal à voir son expression mais j'ai l'impression que son visage se durcit.

- Laisse-moi Lucy.

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Je ne lui dirai pas exactement pourquoi je veux la voir, que d'être loin d'elle me pourrit mon oxygène et que je suffoque. J'ai besoin d'elle et pas seulement que pour le sexe. Elle me regarde de nouveau et semble surprise, c'est la deuxième fois dans une conversation que je lui demande poliment, d'habitude j'attaque et elle subit. On arrive bientôt à la table et on ne mange jamais ensemble, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- _Surprise_.

Et elle s'éloigne de moi rapidement, merci ! Merci ! Même si le fait qu'elle ait acceptée de me voir n'est pas forcément bon signe, ça se trouve c'est pour me quitter, je rayonne de bonheur en pensant que ce soir au moins, je pourrai la regarder sans me sentir coupable. Une fois assise à ma table je me sers de pratiquement tout ce qui se trouve en face de moi me valant des regards choqués de mes camarades de classe, quoi ? Parce-que je suis une fille je suis sensée manger des légumes et du blanc de poulet tous les jours ?

Après m'être rassasiée, je m'installe pensive en cours et bien évidement à côté de Jack. Les heures à cette pendule n'avancent vraiment pas vite, en plus nous sommes en_ Histoire de la magie_ avec les Gryffondors ET les Serpentards. Du coup Clémence est à côté de Valentine. Elles semblent être en pleine conversation et je me demande bien de quoi elles parlent. Je n'arrête pas de me tortiller sur ma chaise et de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Et pourquoi elles se mettent toujours au fond hein ?!

- Tu ne prends pas de notes chérie ?

- Si si ! J'ai juste, non rien.

Au fil du temps il a appris quand il fallait éviter de me parler. Pauvre mec et surtout pauvre moi de faire souffrir deux personnes parce-que je suis faible de chez faible pour ne pas pouvoir tenir tête à mon père. Je bouillonne de l'intérieur. Enfin on peut partir j'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais !

Étant donné que j'ai dit à Jack que je ne le verrai pas ce soir mais qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour aller voir Clémence à cause de ses options, je choisis une table éloignée à la bibliothèque pour travailler seule, j'ai envie d'être tranquille. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

- Hey je peux me joindre à toi ?

Je me vois mal lui dire non, elle est assez timide et est souvent seule ce qui se comprend étant donnée qu'elle est nouvelle ici.

- Bien sur Caileigh tu bosses quoi ?

- _Arithmancie_, cette matière demande trop de travail et j'aurais pu bénéficier d'une salle commune vraiment plus calme l'année prochaine si j'avais été préfète mais ce n'était pas possible même si je l'étais dans mon ancienne école, enfin d'après ce que le directeur m'a dit.

- Il dit pleins de choses pas cohérentes des fois.

Et moi où je serai l'année prochaine ? Mariée à ce cher Jack ? Enceinte ? Dépressive ? Alcoolique ? Aucune de ces propositions ne me parle. Je ne veux qu'une chose : Clémence. Je regarde l'heure mais il est encore un peu tôt et puis merde, j'ai trop envie de la voir.

- J'y vais à tout à l'heure, bosse bien.

- Merci.

Je range mes affaires maladroitement dans mon sac et marche tranquillement vers ses dortoirs alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, courir. Devant je donne le mot de passe et le tableau semble déçu. Quoi il a droit d'avoir une opinion sur ce que je fais ? Je sais que c'est mal ! Une fois devant sa porte je prends une grande inspiration et frappe mais pas de réponse. J'attends au cas où ou elle serait occupée mais au bout de dix secondes j'ouvre la porte à la volée. Personne. Je commence déjà à me dire qu'elle ne veut finalement pas me voir quand j'aperçois un morceau de parchemin sur son lit.

« J'ai une réunion de préfet à vingt heures, je suis partie à l'avance ».

Grandement à l'avance il est la demi ! Mais ça m'étonne pas d'elle. Bon du coup j'ai plus du tout envie de travailler, je décide de prendre une douche en attendant. Heureusement qu'Ernie travaille tout le temps à la bibliothèque. Je vois que mes produits de douche sont toujours là ça veut dire qu'elle compte me garder. Enfin j'espère. Quand je suis de retour il est vingt heures pile. Je ne sais pas dans quelle position attendre. Assisse, debout, sur le lit ? Je me prends trop la tête pour des détails sans importance.

Je suis beaucoup trop stressée pour faire quoi que ce soit, même lire n'est pas envisageable. C'est tellement calme que je pourrais entendre un insecte voler. Enfin la poignée de la porte se tourne et mon cœur s'arrête. J'essaye de parler mais toute l'assurance dont je dispose d'habitude pour l'amadouer est à zéro. Elle pose son sac à l'entrée et croise les bras, elle se protège. Je prends une grande inspiration, il est temps de faire le premier pas si je veux la garder.

- Merci… pour le mot de passe.

Ma voix tremble trop, elle n'entend quasiment jamais ce ton venant de moi et c'est confirmé puisqu'elle hausse un sourcil. Tout mon corps me fait mal.

- Tu voulais sans doute me parler ? Me dire une bonne nouvelle pour changer ?

Elle m'agresse à moitié et je n'ai pas envie de la charmer pour éviter le sujet, non si ce soir on doit faire l'amour je veux que ce soit sans disputes, sans coups, comme dans les premiers jours.

- Je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle.

- Alors tu sors !

Ça fait mal mais je prends sur moi, il faut que je me contrôle si je réponds à sa provoque j'ai peur que ce soit la goutte de trop qui fasse déborder le vase. Je me lève pour lui faire vraiment face et elle recule, en temps normal j'aurais adoré mais pas ce soir.

- Est-ce qu'on peut retourner à la relation qu'on avait au début ? Quand il n'y avait que toi et moi ?

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible Lucy tant que tu sortiras avec ton copain.

Je déteste quand elle dit ceci. Le truc c'est qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi je sors avec lui, je n'arrive pas à lui avouer la vérité, exprimer mes sentiments n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle je suis douée. Il faut néanmoins que je me dévoile pour la convaincre que ce n'est pas un jeu même si notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Je l'aime trop pour la laisser partir, je ne suis pas encore prête. Je commence à parler avec une voix manquant terriblement d'assurance.

- Ces cinq jours sans toi ont été horribles, je pense tout le temps à toi, j'ai besoin de toi et de sentir l'odeur de ton corps !

Au fur et à mesure de mes mots, j'avance progressivement. Une fois devant elle je peux sentir son souffle parfumé à la pêche, elle me rend dingue. Quand je sens cette odeur émanant de sa bouche, je ne peux plus me contrôler. J'effleure ses lèvres mais elle attrape mes cheveux avant que je n'ai pu les toucher complètement et me tire en arrière, j'adore mes cheveux mais ils commencent sérieusement à m'agacer. J'essaye de résister mais ça fait trop mal mais si je capitule, c'est mort et à présent j'ai trop envie d'elle. Tant pis pour la tendresse on repassera une autre fois.

Je la tire alors vers moi et on s'écrase sur le sol, j'ignore la douleur dans le bas de mon dos et essaye d'atteindre de nouveau ses lèvres mais contre toute attente elle se baisse pour m'embrasser. La première bouffée me fait un bien fou mais il m'en faut plus. Notre baiser de loin pourrait ressembler à une lutte, on veut toutes les deux garder le contrôle sur l'avancement. Mon cœur bat trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle se relève et me relève aussi pour me pousser sur son lit violemment. Heureusement qu'elle a réussi à insonoriser sa chambre en suppliant le directeur, prétextant vouloir être au calme pour réviser comme l'année dernière.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'enlever les cheveux dans mon champ de vision qu'elle tire mon bassin vers elle et m'embrasse à nouveau, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué. Notre échange est toujours un peu brutale et quand elle mordille ma lèvre inférieur au point d'avoir mal, je la pousse à mon tour et lui enlève d'un coup sa jupe et son shorty. Pendant que j'enlève moi-même mes vêtements pétant par la même occasion un bouton de ma chemise toute neuve, elle enlève toute seule le reste de ses vêtements restants.

Maintenant c'est à celle qui résistera le plus longtemps mais cinq jours c'est long, trop long pour elle et moi et on se jette dessus en même temps. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos pour qu'elle commence. Sentir sa langue dans ma bouche m'allume encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, nos respirations s'accélèrent et pas longtemps après nos gémissements se mêlent à elles. Chaque contact, chaque caresse me fait crier encore plus fort. J'y suis presque juste encore un peu, elle le sent car elle descend l'une de ses mains vers mon entre jambe tout en faisant toutes ces choses avec sa langue contre mon cou et c'en ai fini de moi.

À mon tour de la faire gémir, rien que l'entendre émettre ses lamentions m'excite énormément. Je commence à me frotter à elle doucement tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ses yeux chocolat sont si ensorcelants et c'est surtout grâce à eux que je sais quand changer de rythme.

- Hum plus vite Lucy plus vite !

Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour. J'accélère donc le rythme et elle ferme progressivement les yeux jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre ce que je préfère. Elle commence à hurler de plus en plus en fort et j'ai du mal à éviter de crier plus fort qu'elle, ça en est tellement bon qu'elle me griffe dans le dos avec ses ongles, mon Dieu que c'est douloureux mais mon plaisir est dix fois plus fort que la douleur issue de ses griffures. Elle met toujours plus de temps que moi à partir saluer le petit Jésus. Non ! Faut pas que je pense à Dieu, faut pas !

Je descends vers son entrecuisse et commence ce qu'elle adore, son corps est dorénavant chaud. Lentement et rapidement, quelques minutes plus tard c'est l'explosion. Nous faisons l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit.

D'habitude je retourne toujours dans mon dortoir avant la levée du jour mais cette fois ci, je veux rester jusqu'au bout.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avant elle, l'habitude de devoir me faufiler dans les couloirs avant que Rusard ne soit debout. Elle dort face à moi de côté. Elle est tellement belle, je sais qu'elle aimerait que je lui dise tout ça, comme avant mais je ne peux plus. Ça serait encore plus dur après. On ne s'est jamais dit « Je t'aime » bien qu'on sache l'une comme l'autre que c'est le cas. Sinon pourquoi malgré toute la haine que je lui impose elle revient toujours dans mes bras ? En tout cas j'espère qu'elle le sait, que je l'aime. Peu de temps après elle se réveille et quand elle ouvre les yeux je lui donne mon sourire le plus sincère.

- Bonjour mon amour.

En me voyant elle me sourit à son tour et je peux voir qu'elle est surprise de me trouver là. Elle s'étire de tout son long en faisant du bruit, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu faire ceci et j'avais oublié à quel point, j'aimais rester auprès d'elle. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse pour me dire bonjour. Je me penche un peu pour pouvoir voir l'heure sur son réveil, nous avons exactement une heure vingt avant le début des cours mais sachant qu'elle arrive toujours à l'avance ça nous laisse quoi, une demi-heure, on a déjà fait moins…

Une fois notre câlin terminé, je sors du lit mais elle se met à crier légèrement, je me retourne de suite pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

- Ton dos, il est... tout rouge et rempli de griffures.

- Beaucoup ?

Je m'approche de son miroir et essaye de voir les dégâts par moi-même et j'aperçois qu'elle rigole en silence derrière moi, non elle n'aurait pas osé !

- Tu l'as fait exprès c'est ça ?!

Elle rigole et j'ai ma réponse.

- Au moins je sais que tu ne coucheras pas de sitôt avec lui.

J'essaye de ne pas m'énerver car moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui et avoir un vrai prétexte m'aide à mieux mentir donc au lieu de m'engueuler avec elle je lui demande de passer l'une de ses crèmes dans mon dos pour me soulager. Parce-que maintenant qu'elle l'a signalé j'ai mal. Malgré la douleur, la douceur de ses mains me fait du bien. Il nous reste une-demi-heure pour nous préparer.

Je vérifie qu'Ernie ne se trouve pas dans le salon et me dirige vers la salle de bain et Clémence me suit. C'est rare que l'on prenne des douches ensemble car en ce moment c'est rare que l'on soit dans une bonne phase de notre relation. Une fois fini je lui emprunte des vêtements et lui laisse mon pull. Je sais qu'elle aime bien avoir mon odeur avec elle toute la journée et après ce que je lui fais, c'est la moindre des choses bien que ce ne soit pas assez suffisant pour faire partir son mal être et avant de quitter sa chambre, je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois.

C'est fou comme je me sens mieux, savoir qu'elle est heureuse même si elle ne l'est pas complètement, me permet d'affronter le reste, mon père et bien évidement Jack que je dois supporter toute la journée en cours. Sans elle je ne suis plus rien, dorénavant je compte toujours me mettre à côté d'elle en cours de métamorphose, ici on peut être à côté.

Une fois les cours finis je vais directement dans son dortoir, elle compte arriver après la fin de ses cours soit dans deux heures ce qui me laisse le temps de travailler un peu. Après avoir rédigé le parchemin pour Rogue je referme mon livre et m'installe sur son lit. Une demi-heure après elle arrive et sourit en me voyant, mon cœur bat la chamade. Elle dépose son sac près de l'entrée et me rejoint de suite pour se blottir contre ma poitrine.

- Les deux derniers cours se sont bien passés ?

- Oui mais l'_Arithmancie_ commence vraiment à me donner du fil à retorde et faut dire que c'est à cause de toi.

Je ne réponds rien face à son affirmation pour éviter que l'on se dispute encore, à la place je lui demande de se mettre sur le dos et attrape au passage les cours de potion pour qu'elle puisse s'avancer dans ses révisons. Je sais qu'elle devient hystérique quand elle ne révise pas, malgré ma présence.

Tout en la massant je l'aide à réviser, après une heure et surtout parce-que je commence à avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester dans cette position, je me lève. Quand je reste dans le dortoir de Clémence on ne descend pas manger dans la grande salle car ça inclurait d'encore se séparer.

Je m'allonge de nouveau à côté d'elle et on reste à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dormir. Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on avait plus passé de soirée comme celle-ci et bien évidemment, ça m'avait manqué, tout me manque.

Cette-fois ci à contre coeur lorsque mon horloge interne me réveille, je me rhabille le plus doucement possible et sors de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui je sais que les couloirs sont privatisés non pas que par Rusard mais aussi part d'autres professeurs. À force de devoir me promener de beau matin dans le château je connais chaque recoin, chaque couloir et pratiquement tous les raccourcis pour atteindre ma salle commune. Une fois arrivée, je ne suis pas étonnée de voir des élèves de septième année travailler alors qu'il reste encore deux heures avant le début des cours.

Je file directement dans les douches pour me réchauffer, devoir rentrer en chemise me refroidis tout le temps. Sans pourvoir m'en empêcher je me demande bien ce que Jack va me demander aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que la lettre de mes parents va raconter et du coup qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à Clémence.

* * *

><p>Vous en pensez quoi ? Prochain POV sur Hermione.<p> 


	13. On oublie tout ok ?

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : On oublie tout ok ?**

**Hermione Granger**

Malgré le fait que je sois en week-end et qu'il ne soit que huit heures du matin, je suis déjà debout. Je suis à la bibliothèque car j'ai besoin d'un livre qu'on ne peut pas emprunter. Ma professeure d'_Arithmancie_ n'arrête pas de nous surcharger de boulot, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend pour nous demander de faire tous ces exercices et un essai en seulement deux jours. Peu d'élèves sont ici à cette heure-là, en fait seulement ceux qui aiment travailler.

⁃ Bonjour Hermione, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Il n'y a plus de livres disponibles pour l'_Arithmancie_.

⁃ Bien sûr Clémence tu as commencé ?

⁃ Non je n'ai pas eu le temps hier soir.

Elle semble se souvenir de quelque chose d'agréable car ses yeux brillent.

⁃ Tiens tu peux prendre celui-là j'ai fini la première partie des exercices.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête. Elle est impressionnante, je ne suis pas du style à faire ce genre de remarques mais elle est plus intelligente que moi, elle suit toutes les options possibles et je me demande d'ailleurs comment sa directrice a réussi à caser tout ses cours avec seulement cinq jours de marge. Pour tout dire, elle fait partie du club de Slug, du club de duel, elle est préfète en chef et il ne manque plus que le Quidditch pour qu'elle ait tout.

D'ailleurs cet après-midi se déroule le premier match de l'année, Serdaigle VS Poussoufle et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le regarder, je fais un effort lorsque les Gryffondors jouent pour mes amis mais sinon cela ne me passionne vraiment pas. Je secoue ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits car ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à avancer.

Nous travaillons comme ça sans se parler jusqu'à midi avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse pour aller manger. Je n'ai pas totalement finis le devoir de _Botanique _et j'aimerais être tranquille ce week-end, enfin une fois que j'aurai encore révisé. Les élèves restant commencent à partir petit à petit. Soudains quelqu'un tire la chaise sur laquelle était installée précédemment Clémence, je sais que ce n'est pas elle car une odeur arrive progressivement jusqu'à mon nez et ce n'est certainement le parfum qu'une fille libère. Je garde mes yeux sur mon devoir alors que je suis quand même alarmée par cette intrusion. Oui parce que pratiquement toutes les tables sont libres et pourtant il est là, en face de moi.

⁃ Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ?

Je relève la tête, intriguée, pour poser un visage sur cette voix grave mais étrangement accueillante. Il me regarde en souriant timidement.

⁃ Comment tu sais comment je me prénomme ?

⁃ Tu es préfète en chef, pratiquement tout le monde sait qui tu es.

- Certes mais pas forcément à quoi je ressemble.

⁃ Tu te poses souvent autant de questions ?

Je sens au ton de sa voix qu'il a déjà la réponse à sa question puis surtout parce qu'il sourit à pleines dents. Je préfère abandonner ce sujet et en commencer un autre.

⁃ Qui es tu ?

⁃ Marvin, je suis en septième année chez les Serdaigles, tu ne te prépares pas à aller voir le match ?

⁃ Absolument pas, le Quidditch n'est pas un sport qui me passionne.

⁃ Moi aussi, je préfère lire un bon livre plutôt que de voir voler des élèves après une balle ou encore d'essayer d'en attraper une autre d'une taille ridicule.

⁃ Tu lis quel livre en ce moment ?

Il en sort un de son sac pas très grand et très soigné, les pages ne sont pas cornées et un marque page dépasse. Il m'a tout l'air de quelqu'un qui prend soin de ses affaires, tout comme moi.

⁃ Les Contes de Canterbury, tu connais ?

⁃ Oui bien sur, lequel est ton préféré pour l'instant ?

⁃ Le Conte de l'Universitaire d'Oxford, j'aime beaucoup la moral de l'histoire et toi ?

⁃ Oh c'est assez compliqué de répondre, ils sont tous bien mais si je devais en choisir qu'un hum, Le Conte de la Deuxième Nonne sûrement.

⁃ Je ne l'ai pas encore lu celui-là, je te dirai ce que j'en pense lorsqu'on se reverra.

Je hoche la tête en souriant, oui j'aimerais bien le revoir et apprendre à le connaître mais en dehors de mon lieu de prédilection, ici on travaille.

Peu de temps après je décide de m'arrêter car je ne n'ai plus besoin du livre pour lequel j'étais venu, après l'avoir rangé Marvin me raccompagne à mon dortoir, avant de lui dire au revoir, nous parlons encore un gros quart d'heure, il est vraiment sympathique.

J'ai l'impression que Silverwood dort encore tellement mon dortoir est calme ou sinon elle s'en enfin décidée à quitter Poudlard. Quand je pense qu'elle m'a demandé de dormir avec elle juste dans l'optique de me mettre en retard le lendemain ! Quelle vipère. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir dit oui aussi. Voilà je suis agréable, je l'aide avec son père et elle me fait ça ? Si elle veut vraiment la guerre elle l'aura même si j'aurais préféré devenir son amie pour qu'on cesse une fois pour toutes ces chamailleries qui durent depuis cinq ans.

Si je fais genre d'être sympa quand elle se décide à être dans sa phase de gentillesse, je peux peut-être réussir à l'empêcher une fois pour toute de m'emmerder ou trouver la faille chez elle pour être débarrassée d'elle, hum bonne idée. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être méchante mais comme dit le proverbe soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. Reste plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble.

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas donné des nouvelles à mes parents il serait peut-être temps d'écrire une lettre mais avant mon esprit vagabonde vers Ron. Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Néanmoins je n'ai pas le temps de plus approfondir ce sujet car, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

⁃ Oui entrez.

Harry me dit bonjour en me faisant un bisou sur la joue puis va s'asseoir sur mon lit.

⁃ Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

⁃ Moyen j'essaye de ne pas penser à Ginny en m'investissant dans le travail et tout mais ce n'est pas évident.

⁃ Ça m'a l'air compliqué d'aimer quelqu'un...

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde bizarrement.

⁃ Quoi Harry ?

⁃ C'est juste que je pensais… que depuis le temps que tu sors avec des garçons, je dis pas que tu en as eu cinquante mais tu as commencé il y a un moment et je croyais que tu étais déjà tombée amoureuse.

⁃ Non jamais, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon.

⁃ D'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal, c'est douloureux.

- Oui mais tu étais heureux quand tu étais plus ou moins avec elle ? Même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Le peu de moments partagés avec elle ne vaut pas les souffrances endurées ?

⁃ Euh je pense que oui mais dans ma situation actuelle c'est nul ! Quelques minutes de bonheur, ne valent pas des années de malheur. Il faut que je passe à autre chose.

D'un coup on entend des coups contre mon mur venant de la chambre de Silverwood. Je soupire d'exaspération de un à cause de ces maudits murs et de deux, contre elle.

⁃ C'est vraiment du carton vos murs.

⁃ Oui, tu vas voir le match cet après-midi ?

⁃ Obligé pour voir comment ils jouent. Normalement toute l'équipe sans exception y va et toi ? Je suppose que non.

⁃ Non, il me reste des parties de mes cours à bosser.

- On va manger ? J'étais venu te chercher pour ça à la base.

⁃ Et Harry j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

Il attend que je parle et me regarde en fronçant un sourcil.

⁃ Tu sais j'ai du mal avec Silverwood depuis toujours et je pensais tu sais, faire genre d'être son amie et après lui faire un coup bas pour qu'elle arrête de m'embêter une fois pour toutes, quelque chose dans ce style là.

⁃ Hermione c'est pas ton genre d'agir de la sorte, ce n'est pas toi, même elle je suis sûr qu'elle n'irait pas jusque-là.

⁃ Oui certes mais là ça devient une nécessité. Une fois elle est plus ou moins appréciable et après c'est l'hiver glacial, c'est soûlant et détrompe toi elle est à Serpentard, elle est capable de tout et plus important encore ce n'est pas toi qui doit la supporter depuis des années. À chaque fois qu'elle s'en ait prit à toi, honnêtement c'était plus ou moins gentils, elle ne t'a jamais fait rater un devoir, jamais enfermer dans les toilettes, jamais menacer de brûler tes cours et j'en passe !

⁃ Écoutes tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu y perds des plumes.

Je roule des yeux, range mes affaires et on se dirige vers notre table dans la grande salle. Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée ! Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Au pire ça ne marche pas et on continue de se prendre la tête jusqu'à la fin de l'année et je n'aurais plus jamais à la voir de ma vie à part peut-être le jour de son procès pour agression envers une innocente personne et dans l'autre cas je deviens son amie et elle ne saura jamais pourquoi je suis devenue soudainement gentille. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Moi qui pensais que les révélations d'Harry n'avaient en fait pas trop touché Ginny, je me trompais. Elle se dispute encore avec Victor, quand ils se chicanent ils n'arrêtent pas de parler en serrant les dents. Nous avons pris l'habitude de faire comme si de rien n'était, une fois Neville a voulu intervenir et il a fini à l'infirmerie. Je préfère ne pas y repenser.

Je récupère la gazette du sorcier emmenée plus tôt par les hiboux lors du petit-déjeuner puis je déplie le journal et disparais derrière mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Dean.

⁃ Alors Hermione c'est comment de vivre avec Valentine ?

⁃ Assez désagréable mais j'ai vécu des situations bien pire, pourquoi ?

⁃ Je sais pas, toi plus elle ensemble, seules, et puis vu que tu n'es plus avec Ron...

Techniquement on l'est encore on fait juste une pause. Néanmoins je roule des yeux.

⁃ Il ne se passe absolument rien je ne suis pas gay.

⁃ Le problème ne vient pas de là.

Je regarde maintenant Seamus en face de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend ? Je suis fatiguée par tous ces fantasmes qu'ils alimentent. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant à voir deux filles s'embrasser ou autre et rien que l'idée me donne des frissons. Exaspérée je lui demande.

⁃ Le problème vient d'où ?

⁃ Que ce soit Valentine la fille.

Je préfère ne rien répondre pour éviter de m'énerver. Je retourne me cacher derrière le journal pour lire un article assez étrange. En effet l'article traite d'une nombre impressionnant de cambriolages qui se seraient déroulé depuis la rentrée dans la monde des moldus et depuis peu chez des sorciers, je n'avais jamais fait attention.

_« Encore aujourd'hui nous sommes confrontés à une situation à ne pas prendre à la légère, nous savons de source sûr que les vols commis dans le monde moldu sont l'œuvre d'un sorcier puisque nous l'avons interpellé hier soir à minuit et demi après qu'il se soit vanté dans un pub connu de la région, d'avoir volé plusieurs maisons. Il est actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire et nous savons d'ores et déjà qu'ils sont plusieurs à commettre ces complots et qu'ils recherchent un objet en particulier.. L'homme est connu des services puisque c'est Dwight Ford, un ancien partisan de Lord Voldemort… »_

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est bizarre quand même, qu'est-ce qu'ils recherchent ?

Après le repas tout le monde se dirige vers les gradins pour aller voir le match. Je souhaite une bonne après-midi à mes amis et alors que je pensais que Valentine allait y aller elle se dirige vers les escaliers menant théoriquement vers notre dortoir, elle peut toujours aller ailleurs. Je la suis en gardant une distance de sécurité juste dans le cas où elle aurait un rendez-vous mais je suis obligée d'arrêter de la talonner quand une fille me rentre dedans. Le contrecoup me fait littéralement tomber par terre. Cette personne se trouvant être plus rapide que moi, me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

⁃ Je suis désolée je ne regardais pas où j'allais, cette fille elle est... captivante non ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui ma foi ! Oh mon Dieu je recommence je suis navrée je n'arrête pas de parler et dire des choses complément incohérentes, je suis Caileigh.

Je rigole à moitié car au final on faisait la même chose.

- Hermione pour ma part et elle s'appelle Valentine, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Une fois dans mon dortoir heureusement elle est dans le salon et soupire en me voyant, ce n'est pas gagné.

⁃ Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir le match ?

Je m'installe dans le canapé en face d'elle. Elle ne me répond pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle roule des yeux.

⁃ J'avais pas envie et Clémence a voulu y assister pour je ne sais quelle raison alors que j'y joue plus du coup j'attends la fin seule, tu ne peux pas aller voir ailleurs ?

Oh elle n'est pas de bonne humeur.

⁃ Je ne veux pas aller ailleurs, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

⁃ Donc je suis ton lot de consolation c'est ça ? Y'a pas des livres que tu n'as pas encore lu qui se trouveraient à la bibliothèque, loin de moi ?

Je fais abstraction de sa dernière remarque et préfère répondre à la première, pour voir sa réaction.

⁃ Si tu veux que je te vois sous cet angle alors oui.

Elle a un léger mouvement de recul mais commence à sourire d'une façon bizarre, d'une façon qui me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ! Elle se lève de son fauteuil, pose son magasine et s'assied près de moi bien trop près car j'arrive à sentir son souffle quand elle commence à me parler.

⁃ Dis moi Granger, tu vas bien en ce moment ? Je te sens contractée, trop tendue.

Euh, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait mais si je veux que mon plan d'attaque marche, il faut malheureusement que je la laisse faire... qu'importe ce qu'elle fait.

⁃ En effet, tu sais les cours, les activités, les amis… ça me prend énormément d'énergie.

⁃ Et tu as trouvé un moyen de relâcher la pression ?

⁃ Non tu as une idée ?

Elle passe sa langue contre ses lèvres en souriant en même temps et malgré moi je frisonne. Elle commence maintenant à jouer avec ses cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?

⁃ Je pense que oui, après la question que tout le monde se pose c'est ... Es-tu prête à franchir ce cap ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi elle parle et puis je me rends compte qu'elle me drague, les cheveux, la langue, son regard... C'est donc comme ça qu'elle fait ? Je rigole sans me contrôler.

⁃ C'est comme ça que tu fais ? Pour draguer ?

- Hein ? Nan ! Je ne sais plus vraiment draguer on vient toujours vers moi depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ai juste à sélectionner mais les récoltes ne sont pas terribles cette année.

⁃ Non mais j'hallucine, y en a qui galère toute leur vie et toi tu les choisis comme si c'était de la viande.

⁃ Ouais et que de la mauvaise qualité. Dis, on est dans l'un de nos moments où on oublie tout ?

Ces moments qu'on a besoin de définir toutes les deux.

⁃ Oui Valentine.

Elle me sourit.

⁃ Tu vois je trouve qu'ici les filles ne sont pas intéressantes, leurs conversations ne me captivent pas, en clair je me fais chier. Je sais que venant de moi c'est dérisoire mais je veux pouvoir être avec quelqu'un de totalement à l'opposé de moi, qui ne me parle pas systématiquement de mode parce que j'aime ça, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Que dans cette relation, je puisse apprendre de nouvelles choses et vice-versa, qu'elle soit amicale ou plus si affinités.

Je hausse un sourcil car oui je suis surprise par ses révélations. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle attachait autant d'importance à ceci. D'ici on peut entendre les bruits provenant du stade. Le match a commencé.

⁃ Accepterais-tu de suivre ton lot de consolation ? Promis je ne mords pas, enfin pas encore. Reprend-elle.

⁃ J'espère bien et si jamais l'envie te prend, sache que je riposterai.

⁃ J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Elle se lève en rigolant et m'aide à me lever mais une fois que ma main est en contact avec la sienne, elle l'enlève comme si elle avait reçu une décharge. Elle me regarde rapidement de la tête au pied puis hoche la tête pour elle-même. Ok…

Nous marchons dans les couloirs complètement vides à cette heure-là, elle m'emmène au septième étage du château, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là.

⁃ Quelqu'un sait que tu es avec moi Hermione ?

⁃ Non pourquoi ?

⁃ Parce-que s'il t'arrive quelque chose ça sera ta parole contre la mienne.

⁃ Non mais oh ! De toute façon le fait que tu sois à Serpentard te condamne d'office !

Je la tape gentiment sur l'épaule mais elle n'émet aucune protestation, elle se contente de sourire. Elle passe trois fois devant le mur de la salle sur demande. On arrive dans une pièce avec un bordel monstre. Elle sort un foulard de sa poche et me le tend.

⁃ Tu espères vraiment que je vais me bander les yeux alors que tu viens juste d'insinuer que l'activité qu'on allait faire comportait des risques de blessures ?

⁃ Dans la vie faut prendre des risques ma belle, si tu n'oses jamais ta vie ne se résume à rien.

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, je soupire et à contre cœur prends le bandeau de ses mains mais j'ai quand même peur.

⁃ Ah ah ah c'est moi qui le mets. Tu vois là ?

⁃ Non rien du tout.

⁃ Je reviens dans moins de deux minutes.

J'attends donc ici toute seule alors que n'importe quoi pourrait m'arriver, après tout je suis avec Valentine. Peu de temps après je sens qu'elle est devant moi car je sens son parfum. Mais elle attend je ne sais pas quoi vu que je ne vois pas !

⁃ Bon on y va ?

⁃ Oui oui euh tiens mon bras et écoute ce que je dis si tu ne veux pas te prendre un mur.

J'écoute donc ce qu'elle dit après tout je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous marchons mais plus nous avançons plus les bruits émanant du terrain de Quidditch s'estompent. Je peux maintenant dire que nous sommes dehors car je sens qu'il y a un peu de vent.

⁃ Bon ici ça devrait être bien, prête ? Et surtout ne pars pas en courant.

Maintenant j'ai vraiment peur, où m'a-t-elle emmenée ? J'enlève le bandeau et constate en effet que nous somme dehors assez loin du château et à côté d'elle se trouve un balai. Alors là c'est mort, elle a rêvé mais complètement. Malgré la peur émanant de moi, j'essaye de maîtriser ma voix.

⁃ Tu comptes faire un tour ? Ma présence est vraiment nécessaire ?

⁃ Elle l'est puisque tu viens avec moi. J'ai fait du Quidditch pendant cinq ans. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est normal on ne peut pas se sentir.

J'approuve ce qu'elle dit en hochant la tête, bah oui on se déteste c'est évident…

⁃ Mais là-dessus, tu peux avoir confiance je suis très douée pour voler sur un balai même avec quelqu'un derrière moi.

Mais une question me vient en tête, alors je la lui pose :

⁃ Si tu es si douée pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux qui étonnamment restent toujours en place. Elle semble réfléchir.

⁃ Disons que j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais plus être en présence d'une personne qui me rappelle mon père, au point de devoir abandonner le Quidditch.

C'est très vague mais je suis sûre que si je la connaissais mieux ou faisais attention à elle je pourrais deviner de qui elle parle. Bon qu'est-ce que je risque à part mourir ? Mais contre toute attente en la regardant me sourire pour m'encourager, je prends la main qu'elle me tend.

Elle s'attache les cheveux, enjambe son balai puis se met en position. Elle me fait un signe de tête pour que je fasse de même. On est toujours sur le plancher des vaches mais mon cœur bat la chamade. Peut-être qu'aller à la bibliothèque explorer des livres m'étant encore inconnu n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée.

⁃ Par contre Hermione si tu veux effectivement ne pas te blesser va falloir me tenir.

Hum j'ai rien de spécial contre les contacts entre filles mais devoir être collée à elle et la tenir comme si ma vie en dépendait, ça me refroidit un peu.. En fait c'est surtout le fait que ce soit _elle_ qui me turlupine. Je sais que je vais complètement paniquer une fois en haut et la serrer encore plus fort. Bon c'est pour la bonne cause après tout. Je m'avance donc jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que nos corps soient complètement collés. Elle prend une inspiration et tape sur le sol.

Je ferme automatiquement les yeux, je suis sûre qu'elle peut percevoir les pulsations de mon cœur contre son dos, elle crie.

⁃ Ça va à cette hauteur ?

Je n'en sais rien je ne vois rien.

- Hermione parle-moi, je n'ai pas envie de me retourner pour te regarder tant que tu me serres autant.

⁃ Tout ce que je peux affirmer c'est que j'ai peur, j'ai les yeux fermés.

⁃ Ouvre-les un peu alors, prends ton temps mais ne reste pas muette.

C'est le moment ou jamais de vaincre ma peur même si elle est plus grande que quand j'étais avec Harry sur l'hippogriffe. Petit à petit je les ouvre, nom d'un criquet on est haut ! Mais j'évite de regarder en bas et me concentre sur le paysage au loin, ce qui se trouve par-dessus son épaule.

⁃ Tu peux avancer mais doucement, après, si je ne dis rien prends un peu de vitesse, mais juste un peu.

Elle s'exécute en accélérant tranquillement, elle fait des cercles assez larges du coup on se penche pas trop vers le vide, une petite rafale de vent nous décale un peu trop à mon goût vers la gauche et d'instinct je la serre encore plus fort contre moi. Elle met une main sur la mienne et je ne saurais dire si c'est pour me rassurer ou parce que je dois lui exploser les côtes. Elle garde sa main un moment puis l'enlève pour avoir plus de stabilité à mon humble avis.

Ça va beaucoup mieux mais la peur est toujours présente, néanmoins je la garde près de moi car je panique de temps en temps, l'avoir contre moi me rassure étrangement. Après ce que je pense être vingt minutes de passées, on redescend. Elle me laisse descendre puis fait de même.

- Alors ça a été ?

⁃ Honnêtement j'ai toujours peur mais vers la fin ça allait, faut que j'y aille petit à petit.

⁃ Ça veut dire que tu voudrais en refaire ?

⁃ Si c'est avec toi oui.

Elle me sourit et je lui rends. Il n'était pas forcé celui-là, peut-être qu'Harry avait raison, peut-être que je vais y laisser des plumes en essayant de la faire sortir de ma vie. Si elle pouvait tout le temps être comme ça j'abandonnerais mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas et j'ai besoin de calme malgré le fait qu'on passe des fois de bons moments. Les A.S.P.I.C ne se passeront pas tout seuls.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je réfléchis encore à ce détail. Je serai mal si elle était amenée à l'apprendre, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais le lui dire et je compte sur la discrétion d'Harry.

⁃ Pourquoi ton balai était dans la salle sur demande ?

- Pas vraiment le choix, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans les vestiaires de l'équipe et comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'aime trop voler pour m'en débarrasser complètement même si c'est la première fois que j'en fait depuis le dernier match contre les Gryffondors.

On remonte tranquillement jusqu'à la salle sur demande puis vers nos dortoirs.

⁃ J'ai faim maintenant, je vais aller chercher quelques muffins en cuisine tu veux quelque chose ?

⁃ Non c'est bon mais je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

Au niveau de l'entrée on croise cette fille, comment elle s'appelle encore... ah oui Rachel ! Qui dès qu'elle nous voit baisse la tête comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, ailleurs qu'à la volière. Elle nous a maintenant dépassé mais j'ai besoin de savoir où. Je l'interpelle.

⁃ Excuse-moi, tu te souviens de moi ? Hermione on s'est déjà vue dans la volière.

Elle fait oui de la tête, Valentine s'est arrêtée au niveau où j'étais et vient juste de se faire héler par une fille.

⁃ Je t'ai déjà vu ailleurs mais je ne me rappelle pas où. Je ne sais pas du tout sûrement au club de duel c'est ma première année d'études à Poudlard.

⁃ Ah oui c'est possible ! Merci, désolée mais ça me perturbait, ton intégration c'est bien déroulée ?

⁃ Ne t'inquiète pas et oui ça va, ça aurait pu être pire.

⁃ Bon allez Hermione les muffins ne vont pas attendre toute l'après-midi !

⁃ Oui j'arrive ! Au revoir puis au prochain rendez-vous alors et n'hésite pas si tu as le moindre soucis.

⁃ Merci à toi puis bon goûté.

Je souris et vais rejoindre Valentine qui parle toujours à la même fille, pourquoi elle m'a demandé de venir maintenant.

⁃ Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire à ce niveau, essaye Clémence elle a plus de poids par rapport au règlement.

⁃ Ok merci quand même, bye, bonjour Hermione.

Je ne connais pas cette fille, mais apparemment ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais quelque chose a plus retenu mon attention.

⁃ Comment ça Clémence à plus de poids au niveau des règles ?

Elle regarde la fille s'éloigner de nous pour enfin me porter attention, pourquoi il fallait qu'elle soit dotée d'une paire d'yeux pareille !

⁃ Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais elle est beaucoup plus travailleuse que toi et déjà que tu travailles trop à mon goût, voit la différence. Bref tout est parfait dans son travail de préfet aussi, plus tout ce qu'elle fait à côté pour s'impliquer pour sa maison. Mais s'il te plaît garde le pour toi elle pourrait avoir des ennuis, elle a des faveurs du gars qui nous sert de directeur.

⁃ Comme ?

⁃ Elle a encore pu insonoriser sa chambre, elle ! Plus d'autres choses mais ça je les garde pour moi.

⁃ J'admets qu'elle bosse énormément, j'ai travaillé avec elle ce matin d'ailleurs.

⁃ Intéressant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi c'est intéressant qu'elle ouvre le tableau pour accéder aux cuisines. Elle se dirige directement vers un placard qu'elle ouvre puis en sort des muffins.

⁃ Tu sais que c'est du vol quand même si tu ne demandes pas ?

⁃ Oh arrêtes je suis bien des choses mais certainement pas une voleuse. Ce sont les restes du repas de ce midi, quand je suis venue pour la première fois en cinquième année je suis tombée sur un elfe sympathique qui m'a dit que je pouvais me servir dans ce placard quand je voulais.

⁃ Ah.. J'en veux bien un alors.

Elle roule des yeux mais accepte quand même de m'en prendre un. J'ai un peu honte, même si ça concerne Valentine, généralement quand j'attaque je suis sûre de gagner. Elle me déstabilise complètement !

On remonte en silence vers notre dortoir sauf que Valentine nous fait passer par un autre chemin, je ne dis rien pour voir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. On se rapproche de plus en plus du terrain de Quidditch et de notre position on peut clairement entendre les commentaires de Luna qui sont toujours aussi…déplacés. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce que ça peut lui apporter d'entendre les commentaires, on fait demi-tour. Une fois dans le salon, elle s'installe et sort les muffins, elle me regarde ensuite.

⁃ Tu sais ce qui serait parfait avec ?

J'enlève ma veste et pars faire du thé. Une fois prêt j'emmène tout sur la table. Si je veux essayer de la briser, il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur sa vie mais les choses importantes pas ce qu'elle préfère chez une fille.

⁃ Raconte-moi l'histoire autour de ton père, c'est qui ?

Elle prend une gorgée de son thé puis mange un morceau de muffin mais toujours pas de réponse en vue.

⁃ Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire de savoir l'histoire autour de mon père ?

Elle mime les guillemets quand elle dit le mot père.

⁃ Je m'intéresse à toi, c'est un crime ?

⁃ En soit nan mais… je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

Au moins elle est franche comme d'habitude de toute façon, comment la convaincre ?

⁃ Si je te livre quelque chose de personnelle sur moi ça te persuaderait, que c'est vrai ?

D'une certaine manière ça m'intéresse je ne mens pas... Elle hausse les sourcils, étonnée par ma proposition, mais cette fois ci elle répond de suite.

⁃ Ok commence.

Bon maintenant faut pas non plus que je me livre de trop à cause de représailles futures mais il faut quand même que ce soit intéressant. Néanmoins il y a bien un sujet où j'aurais bien besoin de l'avis d'une personne qui ne m'apprécie pas, qui n'a pas peur de me dire ce qu'elle pense.

⁃ Depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir avec des garçons, il ne s'est jamais passé quelque chose de captivant. Avec Krum c'était bien mais il n'était pas intéressé par moi : il était intéressé par mon enveloppe corporelle et une relation ne peut pas marcher que par le physique. Avec Ben c'était, je préfère ne pas en parler, enfin c'était catastrophique. Il aurait pu être le premier mais au dernier moment je n'ai pas voulu, je ne le sentais pas. Et pour finir Ron. Il est gentil, marrant, attentionné quand il le veut mais il m'a l'air déconnecté la plupart du temps. Du coup je me suis éloignée progressivement et le pire c'est qu'il n'a rien remarqué. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts mais rien n'y fait. L'amour n'est pas là et c'est super important pour moi, je ne peux pas passer le cap si je n'aime pas mon partenaire. Donc mon problème en gros c'est que je commence à me demander si c'est avec moi que ça coince, si c'est moi qui ai quelque chose qui cloche.

J'ai débité mon récit sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir me poser des questions. Elle me regarde étrangement comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Allez dit quelque chose n'importe quoi !

⁃ Tout d'abord je...

Mais le tableau de notre dortoir s'ouvre et Ginny et Victor arrivent en courant

- Bonjour et merci Val pour ta chambre, il serait peut-être préférable d'aller ailleurs !

Et ils claquent la porte sur nous, Valentine est aussi choquée que moi.

* * *

><p>Voici, la suite bien évidemment avec Valentine normalement vendredi ce n'est pas certains, les prochains chapitres sont plus long.<p> 


	14. L'accident de la salle de bain

_Merci encore pour vos avis, bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUATORZE : L'ACCIDENT DE LA SALLE DE BAIN<strong>

**Valentine Silverwood**

⁃ Je ne sais pour toi Hermione mais moi je me tire d'ici. D'après Ginny ça fait un bail qu'ils l'ont pas fait et une fille et un garçon qui gémissent ça m'agresse les oreilles.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, chassée de mon propre dortoir ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas aussi avoir droit à l'insonorisation de ma chambre ? Je prends mon deuxième muffins et prends quand même le temps de finir mon thé, c'est un crime de faire un cul sec mais malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment le choix vu que je commence à entendre des ... bruits émanant de ma chambre. Je sors directement de ce dortoir.

Hermione est là aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Tout d'un coup elle fait sa gentille et tout, il y a quelque chose de louche dans son attitude, je sais quand on me manipule pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est MON truc. Mais je me laisse entre guillemet faire, je veux savoir pourquoi et tant que je ne serai pas sûre et certaine qu'elle est franche, je ne lui livrerai jamais rien de vraiment personnel. Plus le fait que je suis censée l'éviter et que je fais tout le contraire, c'est plus fort que moi.

⁃ Je vais dans le dortoir de Clémence, étant donné qu'elle à son insonorisation on ne la gênera pas.

Elle acquiesce et me suis toujours mais soudain Elise de Serdaigle débarque du bout du couloir avec une bande d'amies. Et merde elle me harcèle depuis deux jours je n'en peux plus ! Je fais la chose la plus honorable dont je suis capable, je me cache dans une salle de classe. Hermione encore une fois fait la même chose mais hausse un sourcil.

⁃ La fille là-bas me harcèle depuis un moment et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, pourtant je leur dis « une soirée ». Mais elles s'accrochent comme des sangsues, je commence à manquer d'idées.

⁃ Donc tu as une conscience.

⁃ Oui je ne suis toujours pas la conception de Satan, Hermione.

Elle ferme un peu les yeux sans-doute pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ce jour-là et je dois dire que si j'en avais la possibilité, j'enlèverais ce souvenir de ma mémoire. Deux minutes après j'entrouvre la porte pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit plus là et crie. Ma colocataire vient de me chatouiller et je déteste ça, je n'arrive pas à résister et deviens complètement soumise en perdant toute ma force pour repousser l'attaquant.

⁃ Plus jamais ! Ça m'insupporte.

- Ah oui ? C'est dommage j'adore en faire.

Mais à quoi elle joue ? Que quelqu'un m'aide s'il vous plaît ! Je ne réponds rien et reprends la route vers le dortoir de Clémence. Une fois arrivées, on s'installe dans son salon et je reprends la dégustation de ce parfait muffin aux framboises.

Hermione tousse et je me rappelle que je dois lui donner une réponse, à quoi déjà ? Ah oui au fait qu'elle soit toujours vierge ! Nan c'est très honorable de sa part d'attendre le bon et puis d'un côté je me considère aussi comme telle, à ma première et seule tentative, après à peine cinq secondes d'action, je suis partie en courant, très courageux de ma part.

⁃ Donc comme je disais tout à l'heure avant de me faire interrompre. Le problème ne vient pas de toi, clairement jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as tout simplement pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Celle qui te fera te sentir à l'aise, en qui tu auras confiance pour qu'elle ... Enfin tu vois. Après tu éprouves des sentiments quand même ?

⁃ Oui Valentine je ne suis pas insensible.

Je roule des yeux, je n'aime pas quand elle me ressort mes réflexions.

- Donc voilà tu es humaine ! Alléluia ! Ça peut te paraître chiant mais soit tu y vas soit tu attends que ça te tombe dessus. Dans tous les cas ça arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle m'a l'air satisfaite mais songeuse, elle réfléchit beaucoup trop.

⁃ Et puis tu penses trop, à tout analyser, prévoir tes coups à l'avance. Je suis sûre que si je te demandais d'embrasser quelqu'un tu ne le ferais pas, idem s'il s'agissait de sauter d'une fenêtre du premier étage ou encore de passer un moment agréable avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas.

⁃ La preuve que non, je suis avec toi.

⁃ Oui mais tu caches quelque chose Hermione.

⁃ Absolument pas.

Elle essaye de me convaincre du mieux qu'elle peut mais en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille elle me prouve le contraire. Son tic lorsqu'elle ne maîtrise pas la situation. Elle ajoute :

⁃ Crois ce que tu veux, en attendant je veux ton histoire.

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaye de parler le plus rapidement possible mais tout en rendant le tout compréhensible, il manquerait plus que je doive recommencer.

⁃ Et bien j'ai découvert qui était mon père il y a moins d'un an et j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir parce que c'est quelqu'un de méprisable et qui a fait d'horribles choses dans sa vie et le fait d'être associée à lui me donne envie de vomir.

Voilà c'est fait. L'essentiel, on évite juste de préciser l'identité. Malgré ma confiance, les larmes sont montées à mes yeux. Putain, que je le déteste. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain. Une fois devant le lavabo je m'éclabousse le visage d'eau fraîche. J'ai investi dans le maquillage waterproof il y quatre mois, une idée de génie ! Une fois prête je retourne dans le salon et trouve une tasse de thé à ma place mais Hermione n'en a pas.

⁃ Merci pour le thé c'est toujours mieux que rien.

⁃ C'est à dire ? Tu veux quelque chose de mieux ?

⁃ Une présence constante que je n'ai plus.

⁃ Mais tu as des amis non ? Et un frère !

⁃ Laisse tomber Hermione.

Elle se lève et viens vers moi. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se plante devant moi, trop près de moi.

⁃ Un câlin ça comblerait le vide que tu ressens au moins un moment ?

Encore du contact physique ? À chaque fois que je la touche ou qu'elle me touche il se passe cette chose agréable, une chose que je ne veux pas ressentir, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais ça me fait peur, surtout en le ressentant pour elle. Quoi que c'est sûrement parce qu'elle est belle, qu'elle m'attire mais c'est tout, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Et puis merde c'est qu'un câlin. Je lui souris et complète l'espace restant entre elle et moi.

Oh c'est fort même pas trois secondes que je suis dans ses bras et ça commence déjà, faut dire que je suis grave en manque. Elle sent tellement bon, je me demande quelle marque de shampoing elle utilise. Je soupire, il est temps de se séparer mais avant je lui murmure à l'oreille.

⁃ Merci Hermione, malgré tes motivations secrètes ça me fait plaisir.

J'enlève mes bras de son cou doucement pour profiter une dernière fois de l'odeur de ses cheveux mais elle me ramène vers elle en me serrant encore plus fort contre elle et j'ai du mal à ne pas faire de même.

⁃ À mon tour d'avoir mon câlin.

Je souris, ça fait tellement du bien pour changer d'avoir une fille dans mes bras qui ne veut pas coucher avec moi. Tellement de bien qu'elle pourrait très bien me rendre folle et connaissant mon passé dramatique, il ne faudrait pas beaucoup d'éléments. On pourrait me dire la chose la moins plausible possible que j'arriverai à la croire quand même.

Soudain une porte s'ouvre et on a le même mouvement de recul, je regarde rapidement Hermione et elle rougit. Je reporte mon attention sur l'ouverture de la porte et c'est Clémence qui ressort avec une fille que je ne connais pas. Leurs sourires s'effacent d'un coup de leurs visages. Hum, hum, hum. Comment s'appelait encore la fille des lettres coquines, allez tu peux le faire Val tu peux le faire.. Lucy !

⁃ Valentine, Hermione mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Elle essaye de contrôler sa voix mais elle n'y arrive pas.

⁃ Le plus important c'est la politesse, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ?

Je regarde la fille en n'attendant qu'une chose, entendre son prénom pour confirmer ce que je pense.

⁃ Je suis Lucy, Clémence et moi sommes à Serdaigle ensemble.

Je pense qu'il est temps qu'une discussion s'impose avec Clémence, ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai « intercepté » sa lettre, donc depuis tout ce temps elle me cache sa relation avec cette fille mais pourquoi ?!

⁃ Hermione si tu veux bien nous excuser, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec Clémence, seule.

Je fais comprendre à Lucy qu'il faut qu'elle parte, si elle traîne dans les pattes de Clémence elle risque d'éviter certains éléments et je veux tout savoir. Hermione hésite un instant mais finit par partir avec Lucy à sa suite non sans qu'elle est lancée un sourire niais à Clémence. Je m'installe dans l'un des canapés et attends qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais elle ne fait rien et commence à paniquer. Ah ouais à ce point-là.

⁃ Clémence je ne vais pas te manger, lance toi.

Lorsqu'elle prend la parole elle est déjà à deux doigts de pleurer.

⁃ Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir gardé ce secret aussi longtemps et crois moi j'ai essayé de te le dire à maintes reprises mais à chaque fois j'ai pris peur. Si je ne t'ai rien dit en premier lieu c'est parce que Lucy a un copain, c'est super compliqué notre histoire. On a commencé à se voir que pour le sexe au début c'est arrivé comme ça après une soirée où ma mère m'avait envoyé une lettre, dans laquelle elle disait que j'allais avoir des problèmes parce qu'elle avait trouvé des magazines dans ma chambre. J'étais vulnérable, elle était là mais surtout elle m'attirait. Pourtant c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'on se voyait tu sais et je ne suis pas du genre à faire des choix impulsifs mais dès que je lui ai parlé dans les couloirs après le couvre feu durant l'une de mes rondes, quelque chose s'est passé, c'était comme si pour la première fois je prenais conscience de son existence. Sauf qu'après, quasiment un an je crois elle m'a annoncé qu'elle sortait avec un garçon, je pensais que ça allait lui passer qu'elle se cherchait peut-être encore, j'en sais rien. Et quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'allait jamais le faire, le quitter, il était trop tard, j'avais déjà trop besoin d'elle, elle a réussi à me rendre dépendante d'elle mais plus on avançait et plus je m'énervais contre elle, de cette situation, de m'être laissée embarquer dans un triangle amoureux où c'est moi la salope !

Mon Dieu si elle commence à dire des injures c'est que ça ne va vraiment pas. Je me lève puis vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prends la main. Je l'encourage à continuer.

⁃ On en est rendues à se faire du mal, mentalement et physiquement. C'est le jour et la nuit constamment, là on est dans une phase bien mais ensuite la réalité me revient rapidement en tête et je n'y arrive plus, je recommence à être violente, à la fuir ou c'est elle qui fait quelque chose pour m'énerver mais je commence à fatiguer, ça dure depuis trop longtemps et j'ai trop de pression derrière moi, elle me rend dingue mais je l'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à la quitter, à lui dire que je ne veux plus d'elle dans ma vie. Sans mes médicaments je serai au fond du trou.

Je suis sans voix, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait endurée tout ça et que je n'ai rien vu quand elle n'allait pas bien, je suis sa meilleure amie et je n'ai rien vu. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

⁃ Je ne t'en veux absolument pas Clémence, c'est horrible ce que tu vis, je ne peux pas comprendre parce-que je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse mais je peux voir que tu souffres et tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire c'est quitte la mais si c'était facile de quitter la personne qu'on aime, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Elle sanglote de plus belle contre mon épaule et j'ai du mal à contenir mes larmes, la voir si fragile me déstabilise alors que d'habitude elle a toujours le sourire, du moins en apparence et je m'en veux tellement, si je n'étais pas si préoccupée par ma petite personne depuis quelque temps, j'aurais vu qu'elle n'était pas bien.

⁃ Et quelle est l'autre raison ?

⁃ J'ai peur que tu ailles le crier sur les toits, tu adores tellement les conflits.

⁃ Clémence si je fais ce genre de chose, raconter des rumeurs c'est que je sais que la personne derrière s'en remettra, j'aime bien embêter les autres mais quand même et toi tu sais très bien que tu es différente, tu es ma meilleure amie et je te promets d'agir comme tel dorénavant, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps je suis plus concentrée sur mes problèmes mais ça n'excuse rien. Ne t'inquiète pas je te soutiendrai quels que soient tes choix et si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas.

⁃ Je veux bien que tu ailles chercher Jack Curtis et que tu trouves n'importe quel prétexte pour lui mettre une retenue.

⁃ Tes désirs sont des ordres. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as vraiment insisté pour insonoriser ta chambre ! Coquine va !

Elle se contente de rigoler et l'entendre me réchauffe le cœur.

⁃ Tu veux un thé ?

⁃ S'il te plait.

Quelle nouvelle ! J'avoue que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Clémence je serai déjà dans les couloirs à mettre en place mon plan d'action. Aalala. Après quelques gorgées elle va déjà mieux.

⁃ Est-ce que tu peux me dire maintenant ce que tu faisais dans les bras d'Hermione ?

⁃ C'est compliqué.

⁃ Tu n'as pas peur ?

⁃ De ?

⁃ De la désirer et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher comme tu le voudrais ?

⁃ Je fais n'importe quoi quand elle est là, quand on est que toutes les deux mais je...

⁃ Peux pas t'en empêcher ?

⁃ Exactement ! Et je la désire déjà elle est canon cette fille nan ? Et je ne sais même pas si elle s'en rend compte quand j'y réfléchis et puis c'est même sûr, elle ne passe pas quarante ans à se préparer, c'est qu'un détail pour elle. En plus c'est la première qui arrive à me captiver sans que je m'ennuie au bout de deux minutes, amicalement parlant elle m'intéresse vraiment.

Elle ne répond rien à ma phrase mais me regarde en souriant. Hum je n'aime pas trop ça, je continue.

⁃ Et avec ta mère ? Chloé ça va ?

⁃ Je pense, quand ça ne va pas elle m'écrit souvent et heureusement ma mère ne sait pas qu'elle va chez une amie pour le faire.

⁃ Tu sais je reste persuadée qu'il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose.

⁃ Je sais mais si ça ne marche pas elle va se retourner contre qui ? Nous.

⁃ D'accord mais si tu changes d'avis, n'oublie pas que ma mère pourra aider.

⁃ Merci et je suis désolée de te demander ça mais ça te dérange si je vais bosser ?

- Nan pas du tout, il faut que je travaille un peu aussi de toute façon, avec les retenues de l'autre con, il me bouffe une bonne partie de mes soirées et une semaine après je dois toujours y aller les week-end, je te jure que j'ai envie de… rahhh il m'énerve. Bon courage ma fraise tagada et si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite plus maintenant.

⁃ Merci et ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, d'habitude tu ne te livres pas à moi sans m'embêter avant, changer de sujet ou pire encore.

⁃ Euh ouais j'avoue que c'est bizarre ! Bisous.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et me retrouve de nouveau dans le couloir, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi, ça fait deux heures depuis l'épisode Ginny /Victor par pitié, qu'ils ne soient plus dans mon dortoir j'ai nul part où aller. Sur le chemin je croise une bande d'élèves qui parle Quidditch en vantant leur équipe gagnante, Serdaigle.

⁃ Et toi viens ici.

Le mec fronce les sourcils et se décide enfin à me répondre.

⁃ Et pourquoi ?

⁃ Parce-que je te l'ai demandé.

⁃ Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

⁃ Tu veux mon pied sur ton cul ou dans ta bouche minus ?

Un de ses copains lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille puis il finit par s'avancer complètement vers moi.

⁃ Je m'excuse, Miss Silverwood, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ah je préfère. Je l'emmène un peu plus loin pour qu'on soit tranquille.

Tu es en quelle année ?

⁃ Cinquième.

⁃ Tu connais un certains Jack Curtis ? Il sort avec une fille, cheveux longs, châtains aux yeux verts.

⁃ Ah Lucy ?

⁃ Oui voilà, à quoi ressemble le gars, je veux une description parfaite.

⁃ J'ai mieux qu'une description, j'ai une photo de lui en tenu de Quidditch, il veut devenir joueur pro et commence à se faire connaître, tenez je vous la donne.

⁃ Merci..

⁃ John.

⁃ Moui merci John.

Parfait maintenant je suis sûre de le trouver sans problème. Une fois dans mon dortoir je rentre dans ma chambre par habitude sans frapper et tombe nez à nez avec une vision d'horreur.

⁃ Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle monstruosité !

Je retourne de suite dans le salon et secoue ma tête violemment pour essayer d'enlever les images horrible qui se présentent dans ma tête sans interruption. Mais ce n'est pas vrai quand même pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ! Il faut que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, vite j'ouvre la porte et tombe en face d'Hermione qui prend un bain en me voyant la bouche sans-doute grande ouverte, elle se recule vers le bord de la baignoire sauf qu'elle se cogne contre les robinets et perd connaissance.

Je lâche ma photo de l'autre con et m'avance vers elle, je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne sombre complètement dans l'eau, je touche sa tête rapidement et elle saigne, ok zen pas de panique, la panique ça ne sert à rien mais deux secondes plus tard je me mets à crier à pleins poumons.

⁃ Ginny ! Victor s'il vous plait venez ! Ginny ! Ginny !

Putain ils n'arrivent pas, les murs sont censés être en carton merde ! Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, il faut que je la sorte de là mais elle est nue et j'ai pas envie d'être hantée par son corps car sans même l'avoir vu je sais qu'il est parfait, suis vraiment pas bien. Au mon moment où je commençais à la soulever, Ginny arrive paniquée.

⁃ Putain enfin, vite viens me remplacer et sors la !

⁃ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

⁃ Elle s'est cognée ! Vite !

Une fois qu'elle la tient je vais dans sa chambre pour lui prendre des vêtements rapidement, mon Dieu c'est vraiment trop rangé ici, je vais vers son placard à vêtements et prends n'importe quoi.

⁃ Victor habille toi mieux on va avoir besoin de ton aide pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Il hoche la tête et repart dans ma chambre enfiler sa chemise. La présence de Ginny et mon frère me rassure et j'arrive à retrouver de l'assurance. De retour dans la salle de bain, je donne les vêtements à Ginny et me tourne le temps qu'elle l'habille.

⁃ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aide moi !

⁃ Mets-lui au moins ses sous-vêtements, je ne veux pas la voir nue.

Elle soupire et une fois fait elle me tape assez fortement je dois l'avouer mais je l'ignore, je l'aide à finir de l'habiller et à deux on la sort d'ici. Victor comprend enfin le pourquoi de toute cette agitation. Il me remplace et je dégage le chemin en hurlant aux élèves trop curieux de se pousser. Une fois à l'infirmerie j'essaye de trouver Mme Pomfresh et en attendant ils déposent Hermione sur un lit.

⁃ Vite Madame venez c'est Hermione !

⁃ Quoi vous l'avez tuée ?!

Je roule des yeux et ignore sa remarque complètement débile.

⁃ Elle s'est cognée la tête dans la baignoire, elle saigne et elle a perdu connaissance !

Enfin elle se lève de son bureau et consent à examiner Hermione.

⁃ Oh ce n'est rien, la plaie n'est pas profonde, une petite potion de récupération et le tour est joué, quand à son évanouissement ça passera ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle s'adresse uniquement en regardant Victor et Ginny comme si elle croyait que c'est de ma faute, certes ça l'est mais c'est incroyablement insultant d'insinuer de suite que c'est la Serpentard la coupable ! Elle soigne la tête d'Hermione en appliquant une pommade d'une texture douteuse.

⁃ Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à vingt et une heures ce soir, après les visites ne sont plus autorisées.

Elle me regarde puis s'en va, bon débarras. Ginny s'installe à côté d'elle et lui caresse lui cheveux et je dois avouer que je suis assez.. quel est ce sentiment de merde encore, jalouse ?

⁃ Alors Val qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je tourne la tête vers rouquine et je les regarde attentivement, leurs visages reflètent carrément ce qu'ils ont fait, beurk.

⁃ Après vous avoir surpris et d'ailleurs j'ai dit oui pour mon lit mais pas pour ma chaise, les elfes ne changent pas la housse ! Enfin bref je voulais aller dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et elle a oublié de fermer à clé, forcément en me voyant elle a paniqué, prit peur et s'est cogné la tête.

⁃ Elle est vraiment pas douée cette Hermione et honnêtement elle a vraiment dut être surprise pour réussir à s'assommer quand même !

En même temps je devais aussi avoir une tête à faire peur. Nous restons un moment en silence puis Victor et Ginny partent car ils doivent aller à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Je reste là en silence à la regarder dormir jouant nerveusement avec mon pied. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et l'odeur me frappe, j'ai un peu de sang sur les mains, en voir me donne la nausée à cause de mon accident mais là heureusement ça va c'est léger. Je pars me laver les mains et retourne à ma place.

Les heures passent mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas. Malheureusement il est huit heures moins le quart et je suis assez loin du bureau du directeur. Je soupire et prends un bout de parchemin sur la table de l'infirmière puis griffonne un petit mot pour m'excuser, si aussi elle fermait la porte à clé ! Des excuses nan mais j'hallucine. Je lui glisse dans la main puis me mets en route pour ma retenue.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, je rentre dans le bureau sans frapper. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne me dit rien, je m'installe en soupirant sur la chaise en face de lui et attends qu'il me dise sa phrase pourrie. Cinq minutes plus tard toujours rien, il corrige ses copies et j'ai l'impression que je suis devenue invisible, j'aurais peut-être du frapper, quel connard. Je m'amuse avec mes cheveux en attendant si il croit que je vais craquer, il rêve. Une demi-heure plus tard il relève la tête et me dit enfin la phrase du jour.

C'est vraiment horrible ces retenues, je n'en peux plus d'écrire ces conneries que je regarde ensuite brûler dans sa cheminée qu'il allume exprès pour l'occasion, je comprends qu'il ne les garde pas en souvenir mais il pourrait au moins attendre que je ne sois plus là. Nan il me regarde avec son regard de vicieux. Il essaye de me sortir de mes gonds mais ça ne marchera pas, je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

Une fois dehors à vingt-deux heures trente, j'arrive au niveau de mon dortoir quand quelqu'un attend près de l'encadrement, j'espère que ce n'est pas une fille je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! Mais contre toute attente c'est Ronnie, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut.

⁃ Il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps hein ! Pour la blesser, un mois !

⁃ Écoute rentre dans ta salle commune tu sais à cette heure si il y a des petites bêtes, comme je sais pas des araignées ! Ça serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Bien entendu j'en ai rien à cirer de lui, on se ferait attaquer justement par NOTRE phobie, je serais déjà bien loin avant qu'il ne saisisse la situation dans laquelle on se trouve.

⁃ Tu te crois maligne mais tu sais que tu ne vaux rien Silverwood.

Il se lève à présent et me domine par sa taille, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher Ronnie. J'aimerais le virer devant le tableau gardant mon dortoir avant d'entrer car je n'ai pas envie qu'il me suive.

⁃ C'est bon tu as fini ? Tu veux une médaille ? Que je te signe un petit papier pour montrer à tout le monde que tu as réussi à me parler sans rougir ?

Bon ce n'était pas la tactique à adopter mais le voir me rappelle qu'il sort avec Hermione et sérieusement ça m'énerve.

⁃ On règle ça maintenant si tu veux, sort ta baguette ! Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû m'interposer.

Mais il est sérieux ? Il me demande en duel, c'est vraiment tentant de lui mettre une raclée mais je risque de me faire renvoyer et honnêtement il n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

⁃ Ok très bien, vous conviendrez qu'il y a une demande de duel ?

Ron ne semble pas comprendre à qui je parle.

⁃ Oui effectivement Miss.

Parfait, si l'autre sac à merde dit que j'abuse de mes fonctions, il pourra se la fermer j'ai un témoin, heureusement que nos tableaux sont vivants !

⁃ Ron Weasley je vous donne donc une retenue d'une durée de deux heures pour insubordination à une préfète en chef.

Et je le laisse en plan non sans lui lancer un regard moqueur, fallait pas me titiller. Je laisse mon sac sur le canapé et pars prendre un bon bain en verrouillant la porte même si techniquement Hermione ne reviendra pas ce soir de l'infirmerie.

J'envisage sérieusement de me livrer à elle alors qu'une voix au fond de mon esprit vibre en me disant qu'elle se paye ma tête. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Pourquoi je dois vivre qu'avec elle ? Ils fument quoi ces professeurs sérieusement ? Je me pose continuellement les mêmes questions la concernant. Néanmoins et surtout parce-que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être proche d'elle, je mets cette petite voix dans une boite rangée à côté de celle de mon père et de ma mère.

Une fois dans mon lit, j'attrape mon livre de partitions, c'est fou mais depuis la première composition que j'ai faite, j'en suis maintenant à cinq. J'ai enfin récupéré mon inspiration et je me suis faite à l'idée que toutes ont été créées grâce à Hermione mais aussi aux élèves de mon cours de musique. J'aime bien rester à l'écart pour ne pas les déranger et récupérer des notes qui me plaisent.

Après tout ce soir je suis toute seule malheureusement pas de la façon que j'avais espéré mais bon. Je me relève et joue un peu de violon pour me détendre et tester les nouveaux accords. Il manque encore quelque chose pour celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que c'est nom de Dieu !

Le lendemain matin, pour la je ne sais combien de fois je me demande pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à aller au lit plutôt et nan pas après deux heures du matin comme à chaque fois. Je soupire et m'extirpe à contre coeur de mon lit pour aller me préparer dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans je me stoppe de suite, elle est là et fronce les sourcils en me voyant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment procéder, après tout notre " relation " est assez spéciale, j'ai envie qu'elle m'attaque pour qu'on puisse revenir en arrière, effacer tous ces moments même si ils ne sont pas nombreux, c'est déjà trop. Si elle commence, je serai prête à lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant, comme d'habitude, nan pas que j'ai besoin de préparer des phrases la concernant, ça me vient naturellement enfin bref ! Elle ouvre la bouche et dit malheureusement ce qu'il ne fallait pas me dire, surtout sur ce ton là.

⁃ Merci Valentine.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et hoche la tête, je réponds finalement avec un ton amuseur.

⁃ Quoi que j'aurais dû te laisser te noyer comme ça on aurait été débarrassée l'une de l'autre, enfin !

Elle sourit légèrement et se tourne vers moi tout en gardant sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, elle l'enlève et rétorque une affirmation qui me paralyse et c'est pas mon genre de rester figée aux dires des gens.

⁃ C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, pendant quelques secondes.

De quoi elle parle exactement ? C'est quand même vague ça phrase là, je suis perdue moi !

⁃ Tu fais référence à quelque chose en particulier ? Parce-que je ne pense pas que tu accepterais de mourir pour te défaire de moi.

⁃ En effet Valentine.

Elle finit sa toilette et quitte la salle de bain sans rien ajouter de plus, malgré mon regard troublé. Je secoue la tête, il faut que je me prépare aussi si je ne veux pas arriver en retard à table, je tiendrai jamais jusqu'à midi sans rien avaler avant. Après m'être maquillée, j'enfile ma tenue améliorée. Faut pas abuser non plus, les uniformes de Poudlard sont pourris.

J'attrape mon sac de cours et me dirige rapidement vers la salle commune, pour une fois mon frère se trouve devant moi et je décide d'aller lui dire bonjour, si je ne vais pas vers lui on se parlerait quasiment jamais et j'ai une question à lui poser. Après avoir dépassé la marre de monde, je fais un croche pâte à Harry qui marchait à côté de mon frère pour me permettre de prendre sa place.

⁃ Bah alors Potter on sait plus marcher ! Change de lunette mon gars !

Je peux voir Ronnie me regarder en serrant les dents, ne t'inquiète pas ton tour arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses.

⁃ Coucou Victor, j'aimerais te parler de notre père.

Il tourne la tête rapidement vers moi et il est déjà énervé, bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il a !

⁃ Quoi ?

⁃ Tu pourrais plus être aimable quand même tu t'adresses pas à Tomtom la pomme, comment tu as découvert que c'était lui ?

⁃ Pourquoi tu reviens avec ce sujet maintenant ! On s'en fout de comment je l'ai découvert, accepte le et puis c'est tout.

J'arrête de marcher un moment pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi parce-que je vais commencer à dire des choses que je vais regretter. Ginny se retourne pour me sourire timidement puis continue son chemin. Je me demande si mon frère lui parle à elle de notre famille loufoque. J'entends quelqu'un me siffler, où est cette personne que je lui règle son compte, je ne suis pas un chien ! Après l'avoir trouvé je laisse tomber, Jasper espère de tout son cœur que je couche avec lui et vu qu'il est tellement doué selon ses paroles, je redeviendrai hétéro, plutôt crever que de le toucher. Finalement mon ventre me ramène à la réalité, j'ai faim et comme d'habitude j'entame cette journée énervée !

* * *

><p>Un chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer les choses mais tout sera très vite relancé, prochain chapitre Clémence.<p> 


	15. Le Club de Duel

_Avec un léger retard voici la suite, attendez-vous à la même chose pour la semaine prochaine, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUINZE : LE CLUB DE DUEL <strong>

**Clémence Johnson**

- Jonhson contre Finch-Fletchley !

Je me lève de ma place et me prépare. Pour l'instant c'est un sans faute. C'est le deuxième rendez-vous du Club de Duel. ll y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, pratiquement tous les préfets se sont inscrits, mis à part Valentine et quelques autres. Pas de mal de Serpentard et d'élèves allant de la quatrième années à la septième aussi. Le professeur Severus Rogue a ajouté cette règle en voyant l'engouement provoqué par ce club. Même après la grande bataille, de nombreuses personnes semblent vouloir apprendre à se défendre ou faire des duels en toute légalité.

Notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal nous demande de nous saluer. Je me suis inscrite dans le simple but d'ajouter une nouvelle activité à mon tableau mais finalement c'est amusant. Allez on y va.

Justin essaye de me désarmer mais je contre le sort m'y attendant et lance de suite après le sort informulé « _Amplificatum__ » _sur sa baguette qui la rend inutilisable, après trente seconde le professeur met fin au duel. Pour plus d'impartialité, ce sont les élèves qui votent pour le vainqueur. Bien évidemment je l'emporte haut la main. Je m'assoie à ma place puis Lucy me fait un clin d'oeil et mon coeur s'accélère.

Nous sommes répartis par maison, c'est un choix qui s'est fait naturellement. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup de Serdaigle donc c'est assez dur d'être aussi près d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir lui parler mais je suis quand même contente car _monsieur _n'est pas là : Valentine a réussi à lui donner une retenue hier, or une absence équivaut à cinq défaites ce qui fait qu'il est en bas de la liste. Enfin un peu de répit. Et tout va bien entre nous depuis six jours ce qui n'est pas grand chose, mais en prenant en compte nos précédentes périodes de bonheur, c'est un record.

- Potter contre Nott !

Harry fait face à Théodore. Il a gagné tout ses duels pour l'instant et je ne me fais pas de soucis concernant ce duel, après tout il a vaincu Voldemort et je pense que seulement une à deux personnes seraient en mesure de le battre et je ne me compte pas dedans. Nott n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Harry a lancé le sort « _Bloclang__ »__, _c'est un risque à prendre ça se trouve Théodore maîtrise les sorts informulés mais il ne fait rien et Harry finit par le désarmer.

- Granger contre R. Weasley !

Ron salue Hermione qui reste stoïque, finalement elle ne doit pas en vouloir à Valentine à cause de l'accident de la salle de bain parce qu'elle donne l'impression de lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux, elle a le même regard lorsqu'on fait les réunions et qu'elle doit remonter les bretelles des préfets qui s'amusent dans les salles de classe. Enfin un duel intéressant.

Dès le début Ron lance « _Levicorpus__ »_ qui suspend donc Hermione dans les airs mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, malgré le fait qu'elle ne voit pas grand chose elle lance à son tour un sortilège de désillusion et Ron se retourne croyant qu'elle se trouve du coup vers nous. Il commence à agiter sa baguette dans notre direction et pendant qu'il est perturbé, le sort s'annule et Hermione retombe lourdement sur le sol mais de suite elle lance un sort de désarmement et heureusement parce que j'étais à deux doigts de le faire à sa place. Elle retourne à côté de ses amis sans un regard envers Ron. Ça fait maintenant une heure que les duels ont commencé, pendant que le professeur Serverus Rogue organise les combats, notre professeure de métamorphose fait de même étant donné que nous sommes quarante combattants titulaires mais notre place peut sauter à tout moment.

Les premiers jours sont super important, si on perd trois duels sur cinq on va sur une liste d'attente et tout ceux dans le même cas s'affrontent dans le dernier quart d'heure, les perdants sont éliminés et retombent en bas de la liste. Ceux qui ont gagné ces duels partent avec un malus. Il faut qu'ils gagnent quatre duels sur cinq pour revenir sur une base de trois duels sur cinq. En gros tous les duels sont important et pour l'instant Lucy et moi sommes à cinq sur cinq et j'appréhende moment où ça sera elle contre moi.

Un peu plus loin un certain Seamus affronte Drago. À la fin de la journée, nos professeurs mettent à jour la liste. Au bout du deuxième jours, nous sommes quinze à avoir fait un sans faute. Le prochain rendez-vous est plus tôt cette fois ci : c'est jeudi soir. Nous pouvons rentrer dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Avant de partir, Lucy me demande discrètement si elle peux venir ce soir.

J'ai donc une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne vienne. Elle va arriver après le couvre feu et j'espère qu'elle ne croisera aucun préfet. Demain soir c'est à mon tour de faire une ronde, je souffle à la lecture de mon planning de révision, il ne sera jamais coché en totalité. J'avale un bonbon et je vais prendre une douche. Une fois séchée, j'applique rapidement une crème sur ma peau. Pas longtemps après je remets en état la salle de bain d'un coup de baguette et retourne dans le salon quand je me stop directement à la vision de mon colocataire.

- Ernie ? Tu travailles dans le salon ce soir ?

Il met du temps à répondre, il me scrute totalement et je me rends compte que je suis en sous-vêtement, j'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il soit dans sa chambre où à la bibliothèque que j'ai pris l'habitude depuis la rentrée de sortir en petite tenue. Je claque des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Euh j'aime bien changer d'endroit de temps en temps.

Je hoche la tête et pars dans ma chambre m'habiller, de toute façon tant qu'il ne nous voit pas ensemble en train de s'embrasser ou autre c'est bon. Je mets à jour mon planning de révisions et j'ai pris du retard en _Potion_ et _Histoire de la magie. _Faut absolument que je travaille plus demain soir après les cours.

Je finis tous les jours à dix huit heures, prends une demi-heure pour manger et quand je n'ai pas les rondes à faire, ni le Club de Duel et ni les réunions de préfets je travaille le plus possible. Sauf que depuis Lucy mon temps de travail a été divisé par deux et j'ai eu mon premier Effort exceptionnel en_ Arithmancie._ Hermione a toujours des Optimal dans cette matière, tout le temps. L'ouverture de ma porte me sort de mes pensées.

- Tu as géré le problème Ernie ?

- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui demander d'aller dans sa chambre sans révéler des choses importantes, ça allait juste réveiller sa curiosité.

Elle hoche la tête et semble perturbée par quelque chose. J'espère juste qu'en lui demandant elle ne va pas me parler de son _mec. _Je l'encourage d'un signe de tête à commencer.

- Je sais quand parlant de ça je prends des risques de disputes mais je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je sors avec Jack.

J'essaye de ne pas grimacer à l'entente de son prénom. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je lui demande de m'expliquer ses choix, qu'elle m'aide à la comprendre et enfin je vais pouvoir savoir. J'avale difficilement ma salive et me conditionne, me mets dans une ambiance détente pour éviter tout énervement mais j'ai peur. On a jamais pu s'expliquer sans se disputer depuis qu'elle sort avec lui. Elle prend une grande inspiration et semble encore hésiter, finalement elle se décide.

- Tu sais que ma famille est religieuse mais ce n'est pas juste pour dire qu'on est croyant, on l'est à cent pour cent enfin je l'étais avant toi. Si mes parents apprennent que je sors avec une fille ils vont me mettre à la rue et je ne plaisante malheureusement pas. Le sujet de l'homosexualité a déjà été évoqué et je sais ce qu'ils pensent de cette « abomination ».

Elle mime les guillemets en disant le mot abomination puis reprend.

- Ma mère m'a eu très tôt à dix neuf ans et ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse la même chose, elle me met trop la pression avec ça, en envoyant des lettres constamment, en demandant à mon propre cousin de m'espionner et j'en passe. Je suis faible Clém et j'ai paniqué quand mon père m'a fait son premier discours et quand j'ai vu que ma mère était aussi d'accord, je ne me voyais par leur dire « désolée mais c'est mort je suis déjà avec quelqu'un qui se trouve être une fille ».

- D'où..

- Oui et j'en suis désolée, désolée de n'avoir rien dit, désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir quand c'était complètement inutile et j'ai l'impression que franchement le sort s'acharne contre moi, contre nous parce-que.. parce-que tout ceci est arrangé. Sa famille et la mienne vont à l'église ensemble, qu'elle était la probabilité sérieusement !

J'ai envie de m'énerver mais d'un côté, une petite partie de moi comprends son choix, ma mère péterait un plomb aussi mais contrairement à elle, je suis sûre d'avoir le soutien du reste de ma famille. Elle pleure à présent mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller la réconforter, je suis rancunière, j'arrive à partiellement oublier ce qu'elle me fait mais des fois, je ne peux pas. Je prends la parole la première.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Clairement un futur à deux et l'approbation de nos familles sont inconciliables, je me vois mal te demander d'abandonner tes semblables pour moi.

Même si c'est la chose que me ferait le plus plaisir, je ne peux pas lui demander de faire ce choix. Elle se laisse tomber sur mon lit.

- Je sais pas.. Je t'.. Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, d'arrêter de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour, de partager tous ces moments avec toi même si dernièrement on se monte plus dessus qu'autre chose, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je veux être avec toi et seulement toi, ça me tue d'être avec Jack, crois moi mais j'ai tellement pas la force de m'imposer, je sais pas comment faire.

- Moi non plus Lucy mais faut voir les choses en face, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps d'être la troisième roue du carrosse, d'être la fille qu'on vient voir en douce, ce n'est pas ma personnalité, tu changes toutes mes perspectives. Jusqu'à maintenant je pensais que j'étais hétérosexuelle mais après toi je me vois mal retourner dans les bras d'un mec.

Les larmes montent doucement à mes yeux, c'est dur mais il faut pendre une décision.

- Et si je te promets de limiter mes contacts avec Jack au minimum ? Vraiment le stricte je peux prétexter que c'est à cause des cours, la pression de nos parents, je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut penser.

Je secoue la tête et elle se lève me faisant face puis s'empresse d'ajouter.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change d'arrêter maintenant ou à la fin de l'année puisqu'on s'.. puisqu'on s'aime déjà ! La souffrance sera encore plus dure en plus si on stop maintenant ! À se voir tous les jours tout en sachant que cette fois si on se retrouvera pas dans ton dortoir ! Te regarder de loin tous les jours va me rendre folle Clémence, je me mets à nue devant toi aujourd'hui, et tu sais très bien que je dévoile très peu mes sentiments, je t'aime Clémence, me quitte pas, pas maintenant.

C'est la première fois que le mot « aimer » est prononcé et honnêtement je ne pensais pas que ça serait elle qui le dirais la première et pour être complètement franche je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aimait, malgré la situation, sa mise à nue me touche beaucoup plus que je ne le montre. Elle m'aime.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide. Je me lève et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, elle répond rapidement soudain très excitée puisqu'elle me porte jusqu'à mon lit et je rigole, finalement ça sert d'avoir une copine qui fait du Quidditch. Une fois dessus elle essuie mes larmes avec sa main en me regardant profondément dans les yeux. Si je le pouvais je me noierais dedans, dans ce gris si clair au soleil et pourtant parfois si sombre de luxure. Elle est parfaite à mes yeux. Enfin on se comprend. Elle m'embrasse tendrement tout en passant une main sous l'épaisseur de mes vêtements et le contact de ses doigts contre ma peau me brûle, quand respirer devient vitale, elle se met à moitié sur moi en reposant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

- J'aimerais pourvoir entendre ton coeur battre tout le temps et l'entendre s'accélérer comme maintenant, si seulement.

- Oui Lucy si seulement, si seulement c'était simple.

Nous nous endormons dans cette position et je me réveille à vingt et une heure. Je me glisse hors du lit sans la réveiller et prends mon appareil photo, elle est si mignonne dans cette position. Je profite qu'elle dorme pour finalement travailler, pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce que je viens de faire, je l'aime vraiment trop.

Ces cours d'_Arithmancie _sont vraiment trop compliqué, je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de penser à ma fierté parce-que je ne peux pas me permettre de passer autant de temps sur cette matière. Les professeurs ont été très conciliant avec moi concernant mes choix d'options en adaptant les autres cours pratiquement autour de mes décisions. J'apprends même à faire de la flûte depuis ma troisième année mais je suis vraiment pas douée, en effet je me sers de ce cours libre pour pouvoir avancer autre chose étant donné que les bonnes notes sont obtenue très facilement. C'est juste dommage que je ne suis pas avec Valentine à cause de mon planning, l'entendre jouer du violon est tellement.. transcendant.

Je regarde l'heure assez souvent pour vérifier le couvre feu, à chaque fois elle rentre après et je sais qu'un jour ça ne passera pas. En plus c'est Valentine qui supervise ce soir, maintenant qu'elle sait pour elle et moi, Val va juste profiter de l'occasion pour punir Lucy du mal qu'elle me fait. Ma meilleure amie à un comportement irrationnel dès qu'on s'attaque aux gens qu'elle aime.

Je suis tellement concentrée dans la rédaction de mon devoir de _Potion _que je n'entends pas Lucy se lever pour venir poser sont front contre mon épaule, me procurant sans que je ne puisse contrôler les réactions de mon corps, un frisson.

- Tu pourrais me faire réviser les cours de potion ? J'ai du mal en ce moment il est spécial notre professeur quand même, des fois il se lèche les lèvres comme si il se rappelait quelque chose de bien.

- Oui sûrement son hydromel de la veille. Faut dire qu'entre Harry et Valentine il est gâté. Tu sais en potion je ne suis pas si forte que ça, enfin je saurais pas bien t'expliquer mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment te faire progresser.

Elle enlève sa tête de mon épaule et s'assied sur mes genoux.

- Qui ?

- Valentine.

- Mais tu es sérieuse ? Ta meilleure amie ? Douée en potion ?

- Oui je sais c'est choquant quand on ne la connaît pas, mais oui elle est vraiment douée, ses Optimal elle les a pas parce qu'elle fait partie du Club de Slug. Au contraire c'est grâce à ses compétences qu'elle y est car tu as forcément entendu parler de son comportement pas du tout exemplaire, sans ses prouesses Horace Slughorn ne l'aurait jamais choisi, tu sais qu'on est tous là-bas pour une qualité prédominante de notre personnalité.

- Tous les Serdaigles le savent, c'est l'exemple à donner, mais je ne sais pas, elle doit me détester et elle est intimidante quand même.

- Arrête elle te fera rien tu es protégée grâce à moi.

- Je sais pas si c'est très rassurant de savoir que la seule chose qui l'empêche de m'attaquer c'est toi.

- Attention j'ai pas dit qu'elle t'attaqueras pas avec ses mots, tu sais faut choisir un camp et elle est dans le mien donc si tu es d'accord pour le faire, t'étonnes pas si elle est froide, c'est comme tu veux mais avec moi tu ne vas pas progresser, juste assurer la moyenne je ne sais pas bien expliquer en plus.

- Je vais y réfléchir, voir si ça vaut vraiment le coup.

- Ok Lucy.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis soupire en regardant l'heure. Elle se lève et se passe une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux.

- Tu veux rester dormir ?

- Oui mais que dormir, j'ai mes règles.

Je lui réponds en souriant de façon coquine.

- Pas moi.

- Tu sais que c'est très frustrant pour moi ? La dernière fois j'ai cru que j'allais tout casser.

- Oui mais tu as des choses à te faire pardonner.

Je n'aime pas la prendre par les sentiments mais après tout elle m'a donné envie, alors certes ça n'a rien à voir à quand on peut vraiment le faire, mais voir tout cet affolement dans ses yeux rend le tout encore mieux pour moi, c'est égoïste je sais.

Je pose ma plume près de mon devoir et me dirige vers elle doucement, malgré ses dires elle affiche un sourire à rendre folle, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour la pousser sur mon lit et sans lui laisser l'occasion d'enlever les cheveux de son champs de vision, je tire fortement sa chemise pour permettre d'arracher les boutons de celle-ci.

La voir en soutien-gorge, précisément avec celui-là rend les battements de mon coeur incertains, le rouge lui va à merveille et sa poitrine est tellement charitable, Merlin que j'aime la voir. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée, dans cette position ses abdos ressortent un peu, que c'est divin. Elle finit par rigoler car je ne fais que la dévorer des yeux et à l'aide de ses jambes elle me ramène contre elle.

Elle ne tarde pas à passer une main sous ma jupe, mon shorty me faisant tellement de bien que je suis obligée d'arrêter ce que je faisais pour émettre une lamentation. Je l'embrasse avec autant de fougue possible, sa langue contre la mienne fait augmenter la température de mon corps, je romps le baiser à bout de souffle et elle en profite pour m'enlever ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge. Je reprends possession de ses lèvres si savoureuses et les lui mordille, enfin elle s'impose en renversant la situation pour me dominer. Ça m'allume encore plus, elle coince l'une de mes mains vers le haut de ma tête quand l'autre est coincée sous son genoux. Si je ne proteste pas maintenant je ne pourrais plus m'extirper de sa poigne, elle a bien trop de force pour moi.

C'est trop tard, mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration ne pourrait pas être plus désordonnée qu'à cet instant précis. Mes gémissements commencent à se faire bruyant et je ne tarde pas à progressivement fermer les yeux, c'est tellement bon je sens mon corps se contracter contre ses doigts soudains elle s'arrête alors que j'étais à la limite de l'orgasme, j'ouvre les yeux pour trouver un sourire mesquin accroché à ses lèvres.

- Supplie-moi.

Elle se venge mais je ne céderai pas enfin…

- Jamais Lucy ! Reprends ce que tu faisais au nom de Merlin !

- Implore-moi.

- Prendre un équivalant ne change rien !

Je ramène mes jambes contre son corps pour la booster mais évidemment elle me bloque, elle rapproche son visage, sa langue contre mon sein mais sans le toucher, je ferme les yeux et attends mais aucune sensation n'arrive. Ahh elle a gagner.

- Je t'implore, fais moi gémir.

Elle rigole satisfaite de son jeu et enfin elle reprend. C'est intense ce soir, tellement jouissif que là, je cris de douleur.

- Aiiie Lucy mon épaule !

- Désolée ! Et puis c'est ta faute c'est toi qui a voulu, je t'ai pourtant prévenu que ça me stressais !

Je me lève de suite et constate une épaule presque mordu jusqu'au sang, sur ce coup là elle a fait fort.

- Et t'abuses regarde l'état de mon épaule.

- C'est quand même moins pire que moi, tu veux que je te rappelle combien de temps de j'ai gardé ma cicatrice à la cuisse ?

- Non c'est bon j'ai compris on recommencera plus !

Je mets un peu d'eau pour me refroidir au niveau de la morsure et me mets en sous-vêtement. Il est minuit, il est grand temps d'aller dormir.

- Bonne nuit ma Luce.

- Bonne nuit ma Clém.

Le lendemain matin comme à son habitude elle n'est plus là, elle m'a encore laissé son pull et je le mets pour aller en cours. Une fois à table je peux apercevoir de la table des Serpentards Lucy qui est assez froide avec son _copain _et ça me réchauffe le coeur.

- Alors comment ça c'est fini avec Hermione je n'ai pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

- On a bien rigoler de la scène en y repensant et elle a plutôt mal prit que Ron ai essayé de me provoquer enfin je passe les détails.

- Et comment tu te sens par rapport à elle ?

- Moyen, elle traficote quelque chose et je ne sais toujours pas quoi. Elle me gave aussi à être gentille, j'ai pas envie de devenir trop proche d'elle car je sens que ça va partir en live et pas de la façon que je veux.

- Et toi avec l'indécise ? Pour l'instant ça va, enfin on va se séparer à la fin de l'année ou même avant on ne peut pas être ensemble, c'est compliqué.

Elle passe une main dans mon dos pour me réconforter et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

- Je dois aller voir Mr Kane tout à l'heure tu veux que je plaide ta cause ?

- C'est qui lui ?

Je roule des yeux, des fois quand elle s'y met.

- Notre directeur tu sais le professeur que tu adores.

- Ah lui et nan surtout pas ! Après il va s'en prendre à moi de je ne sais quelle manière. Nan laisse moi le gérer je pense que je peux me débarrasser des retenues le week-end.

- Tu as intérêt pour nous, c'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end.

- Nan déjà ? S'il me prive de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Il va me le payer.

- Tu sais ce qui t'aiderais ? Que tu donnes des cours de potion à Lucy, elle en a besoin.

- Attends attends, cette fille te fait du mal, vous allez vous quittez mais tu veux quand même qu'elle réussisse ?

- Oui Val c'est l'amour.

- Ouais bah je préfère continuer de coucher à droite à gauche plutôt que de tomber amoureuse, si c'est pour avoir un comportement comme le tien, sérieusement Clém comment tu fais ?

Très bonne question, comment j'arrive à supporter tout ça ? Mais je sais pourquoi.

- L'amour te fait faire des choix irrationnels parfois Val et tu devrais arrêter justement de coucher avec la première fille qui de porte de l'attention soit trop souvent, tu veux pas avoir une relation stable ?

Elle roule des yeux puis soupire avant de reprendre et de revenir au précédant sujet, ce qu'elle fait la plupart du temps lorsqu'on est amenée à discuter de thème qu'elle n'apprécie pas, une vraie tête de mule si vous voulez mon avis.

- Donc si je dis à l'autre chouette que je donne des cours il baissera la sanction ?

- Son intérêt c'est que tu fasses des efforts et que tu te tiennes à carreau. S'il ne fait rien, c'est qu'il est pas très logique dans son enseignement.

- Mais il n'est pas logique tu l'as vu ? Je donne déjà des cours à Ginny en plus ! Et comment tu fais pour tous les mettre dans ta poche ?

- Si tu n'as rien dit il ne peut pas le deviner Val et c'est encore mieux alors si tu donnes déjà des conseils à Ginny tu peux le faire aussi pour Lucy puis si je m'entends bien avec lui c'est parce-que je ne me suis jamais faite remarqué, contrairement à toi.

Elle secoue la tête et par la même occasion je me prends ses cheveux dans la figure, un coup classique de sa part.

- Il n'y a pas que lui, c'est tous les profs ! Sauf mon directeur de maison, il déteste les têtes qui n'appartiennent pas à Serpentard et je reste sceptique, honnêtement ta copine là, j'ai envie d'aller lui régler son compte.

- S'il te plait mon colibri, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…

- Okay okay si ça peut arrêter le son de ta voix suppliante, je le ferai.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour la remercier et elle finit par sourire en joignant ses mains, elle prépare quelque chose de douteux et je préfère fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle agit de cette manière. Si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle traficote je n'ai pas besoin de un, d'essayer de lui faire la morale et de deux, être pris dans un débat intérieur où ma raison me dit de la dénoncer et ou mon coeur me dit de faire l'aveugle. Je relève les yeux de mon assiette et Carolyn me regarde en plantant sauvagement sa fourchette dans son bacon, heureusement qu'on parle doucement et que les Serpentards crient pour s'exprimer.

On finit de manger tranquillement et je me sépare d'elle pour aller à mon cours de métamorphose, juste avant de la quitter je la vois se disputer avec son frère, encore une fois. Quand on était plus jeune, j'ai toujours passé mon temps avec ma meilleure amie et rarement avec Victor qui lui de toute façon traînait avec mon frère, du coup on est pas très proche et puis faut dire qu'avec Val on a toujours été dans notre bulle accessible pour personne. Quand elle m'a dit que Lucius Malfoy était en fait leur père non sans être passé par une phase de cris et de pleure, j'y est de suite crue, pourquoi ne pas la croire, mais pendant l'une de mes punitions où je devais ranger le grenier, j'ai trouvé un album photo de ma mère de l'époque où elle était à Poudlard, une photo a plus attiré mon attention. Ils étaient en septième année et la photo a été prise dans la grande salle, c'était le Bal de Noël. De gauche à droite il y avait donc, le copain de la période de ma mère qui était tellement radieuse, je me demande où est partie toute cette joie, ensuite Mme Silverwood qui est pratiquement une copie conforme de Val et pour finir, un garçon souriant blond, assez grand et surtout portant des lunettes. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur une photo de Lucius jeune et à l'école il faut une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir avoir accès à ce genre d'information et même avec ma position, le Directeur Kane n'acceptera pas. L'élément important à retenir c'est que Lucius adulte ne portait pas de lunette et honnêtement le garçon de la photo ressemble difficilement à Lucius adulte. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un détail mais étant donné que Victor est fermé sur la discussion et qu'il trouve à chaque fois le moyen de détourner la conversation lorsqu'on lui demande, soit en s'énervant soit en prétextant être occupé, je trouve ceci très louche. Et puis comment il l'a su étant donné que leur mère devient une autre femme lorsqu'elle entend une phrase comportant le mot « père » et bien évidement j'aurais pu avoir la réponse directement via ma mère si elle n'était pas un tyran et mon père est un moldu, il ne sait donc rien sur la période scolaire de ma mère. Depuis que j'ai fais la remarque à Val, elle essaye de soutirer les vers du nez de son frère mais en vain. J'aperçois Lucy et me rapproche d'elle.

- Lucy par rapport à ton idée de la dernière fois !

Elle se retourne et me laisse la rattraper.

- J'ai parlé à Valentine et elle accepte, la balle est dans ton camp.

Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde de haut, je soupire qu'est-ce qui se passe encore.

- Quoi ?

- Sa main dans ton dos c'était obligé ? Et l'embrasser ? Tu vas encore me dire que ce n'est que ta meilleure amie hein !

Merlin pourquoi elle cherche toujours la querelle.

- Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? En plus pour des gestes d'affections basiques ! Et excuse-moi Lucy mais tu es très mal placé, j'ai que toi, moi !

Je la laisse en plan et rentre en cours. Non mais j'hallucine c'est le monde à l'envers ! Je sors mes manuels de mon sac que je pose délicatement sur la table, une fois que tout est à sa place je relis rapidement mes notes. La prise de parole de notre professeure me fait arrêter.

- Bonjour ! J'ai vos résultats sur vos compositions et je suis très fière de vous, les notes vont de Optimal à Acceptable. Je suis sur que tout le monde peut avoir Effort exceptionnel, la persévérance est la clef, n'oubliez pas.

Elle me donne ma copie avec un sourire que je partage quand je vois que j'ai la note maximal, tant mieux.

- Si vous continuez comme ça vous finirez major de la promotion Miss Johnson.

Mon Dieu que ça fait plaisir. Le reste de la journée se passe bien, pas de mauvaise surprise. Pour le déjeuner je m'installe à côté de Rachel et Caileigh, après m'être servie je tente un regard vers Lucy qui joue avec la nourriture se trouvant dans son assiette.

- Clémence si je veux emprunter un livre se trouvant dans la réserve comment je fais pour avoir une autorisation ? Il faut que je demande au directeur ou un professeur ?

Je tourne la tête vers Rachel et ses prunelles azur, j'adore les yeux bleu et jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux plus beau que Carolyn ou encore ceux de Val et pourtant Merlin seul sait à quel point ils sont magnifique.

- Si c'est pour un devoir directement à ton professeur et si c'est pour ta culture personnelle, de préférence à notre Directeur de maison mais si tu veux je peux y aller pour toi.

- Ah super merci, c'est pour un devoir, _Soins aux cr__é__atures magiques _plus précisément.

- Le professeur Hagrid Rubeus apprécie surtout le respect que tu peux apporter aux différentes créatures que l'on étudie.

- Merci du conseil Clémence.

- Je t'en prie.

Caileigh n'a pas l'air de vouloir un renseignement donc je finis de manger en parcourant mes notes de Défenses Contres Les Forces du Mal. Étrangement les nouvelles venues deviennent toujours mes amies. Je me dirige ensuite en d'_Histoire de la magie. _En voyant arriver Val je la préviens d'office.

- J'ai du retard dans cette matière je ne peux pas parler, désolée mon colibri.

Son sourire retombe aussi vite qu'un soufflé mais ensuite elle hausse les épaule. Étant donné que je lui donne toutes mes notes elle ne va pas me contredire. De plus aujourd'hui elle m'aide à me concentrer puisque seulement après dix minutes elle s'assoupit mais Lucy me regarde de temps en temps m'empêchant de suivre correctement.

- Valentine le cours est fini.

Elle a un spasme puis consent à se lever mais elle fronce les sourcils, sûrement ses lentilles qui doivent la déranger et oui c'est ça de dormir avec.

- Je suppose que comme d'habitude tu n'as pas de larmes artificielles ?

- Bien sur que nan puisque je sais que ma meilleure amie en a toujours avec elle.

- Et tu feras comment le jour où je serais pas là.

- J'improviserais comme toujours.

Elle me sourit et après avoir explorer mon sac je lui donne son produit. Elle penche la tête en arrière puis verse quelques gouttes dans chaque oeil. Après avoir cligné des yeux rapidement elle me le rend. Je la salue à la sortie de cours et rattrape Hermione qui se dirige dans le même cours que moi, _Arithmancie. _

- Coucou Hermione est-ce que ça te déranges si on se met à côté pour ce cours ? J'ai du mal avec les troisièmes et quatrièmes tableaux de la deuxième partie, du coup je rame trop pour la troisième partie.

- Aucun problème, ça se passe bien pour toi les cours ? Valentine m'a dit que tu suivais toutes les options possibles, comment tu fais ? Parce-que en troisième année j'ai fais la même chose mais j'avais un.. objet spécial sinon c'était impossible.

- Déjà d'une merci pour ton aide et de deux, ma directrice de maison a fait en quelque sorte pression sur les autres professeurs pour qu'ils alignent leurs cours selon ce que j'avais choisi. Je sais que c'est abusé mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir toutes les options possible et d'être la meilleure partout, c'est vitale. Sinon les cours ça va ça demande juste une énorme organisation.

Elle me regarde en souriant et c'est agréable.

- D'accord.

On s'installe vers l'avant et on commence de suite à se mettre au travail, ici le professeur ne demande pas aux élèves de commencer, ils commencent tout seul. L'avantage des options et surtout de la difficulté de la matière : en l'occurrence celle-là est la plus compliquée de toutes donc ceux qui la choisissent le font vraiment par plaisir et ont une réelle volonté de s'impliquer.

La méthode de travail d'Hermione est assez ingénieuse je dois l'avouer, mais je ne suis pas encore au bout du tunnel et apprendre une nouvelle méthode maintenant est aventureux.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Valentine commence à éprouver des sentiments à son égard, elle n'a toujours pas saisit ce qui est train de se passer mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autant se prendre la tête pour une fille. Hermione est totalement l'amie qui lui faut pour en apprendre encore plus, devenir encore meilleure et diminuer son nombres d'injures par la même occasion. Par-contre j'espère juste qu'elle se trompe en insinuant qu'Hermione prépare quelque chose car si cela s'avérait être le cas, je l'attaque dans la grande salle et ce devant tout le monde me donnant par la même occasion une retenue mais je m'en ficherais. Personne ne fait du mal à mon colibri.

De retour dans mon dortoir, il faut que je termine de rédiger mon parchemin pour le cours de _D__é__fenses Contres les Forces du Mal_ avant d'aller à la réunion des préfets. Je suis contente qu'Hermione est décidée, sans nous avoir consulté mais dans le cas présent ça m'arrange, de prendre les commandes des réunions et de faire la synthèse de tous les contres rendus. L'idée du professeure Minerva McGonagall est en effet pratique pour permettre de s'assurer que tout le monde rempli bien ses fonctions mais ça demande du temps et je cours après lui tout les jours de la semaine.

- Tu as des idées particulières Clémence ?

- Non rien de spécial pour ma part peut-être qu'Ernie en a une.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire car c'est affreusement inintéressant et techniquement impossible à mettre en place et les soupirs de Val lui valent un regard glacial de la part d'Ernie. À moins de soudoyer la moitié des élèves je ne vois pas comment on pourrais faire pour appliquer son idée. Quarante minutes plus tard et merci à Ernie, je peux enfin retourner travailler mais comme d'habitude je n'y arrive pas au rythme que j'aurais souhaité à cause de Lucy, bien évidemment. Je déteste quand on se fait la tête mais c'est impossible à éviter, elle fait toujours quelque chose pour que ça arrive.

Pour me concentrer et oublier toute cette douleur en moi, j'avale une pilule pour me calmer et regarde sa photo accrochée au coin de mon miroir qui me rappelle comment c'était au début, quand il n'y avait que nous deux.

Le lendemain matin je m'installe rapidement à table pour le petit-déjeuner et remplis mon assiette avec ce qui se trouve en face de moi, je mange distraitement tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Quelqu'un se met à côté de moi et me salue, je relève la tête intriguée par cette voix si peu familière. Je hausse un sourcil, un quatrième ou cinquième année, hum c'est Ian. Il est là à me regarder puis se met reluquer ma poitrine ! Je tape sur la table avec le journal pour le ramener sur Terre. Il se secoue enfin et m'adresse la parole.

- Bonjour Clémence, je me demandais si disons un ami à moi subissait du chantage, comment il pourrait s'en tirer ? En partant du principe que cette personne est très.. populaire et craint ici.

Son débit de voix était tout à fait normal au commencement de sa phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tremblant, bon je crois que « cet ami » est lui et malheureusement ce n'est pas la première personne à venir me voir pour une histoire de chantage mais à chaque fois je n'ai pas de prénom. J'avale quelque gorgée de mon jus de citrouille et me décide à lui répondre même si je sais comment cela va se terminer.

- Pour que je puisse t'aider il me faut un nom.

- J'aimerais m'en sortir sans balancer cette personne, j'ai peur des répercutions, tu n'as pas une idée s'il te plaît.

Oui, me dire qui c'est au nom de Merlin !

- Écoute dans ce genre de cas il n'y a pas trente six solutions, soit tu me dis qui est cette personne soit tu t'en sors tout seul mais si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est que tu as échoué, alors j'attends, fais moi confiance.

Il soupire et ouvre la bouche lentement, il commence à parler mais je n'entends rien malgré le fait qu'on soit juste à coté mais avec le brouhaha environnant ce n'est guère étonnant. Je me rapproche de lui pour pouvoir distinguer ses dires.

- C'est quelqu'un à Serpentard, il s'appel Wil…

Soudain son visage se recouvre de furoncles, mais c'est quoi ce sort ?! J'ai comme premier réflexe de me reculer pour ensuite me ressaisir et le lever de sa place rapidement. Ses cris attirent néanmoins les regards sur nous et pratiquement tous les élèves sont focalisés sur la source du bruit devenu plus forte que celles émises par les conversations. J'essaye de le calmer comme je peux mais ça devient compliqué, heureusement le professeure Pomona Chourave arrive et je les accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Mon regard se tourne rapidement vers la table des Serpentards, je ne perds pas du temps à la balayer et me focalise sur l'endroit où se trouve ma meilleure amie, le gars à côté d'elle lui tape dans la main et ils sont morts de rire, tout comme son amie Carolyn. Je sais comment s'appelle le gars, c'est William Scott son meilleur ami. Je soupire, non rappelle toi ta promesse, reste loin de leurs affaires, de ses affaires.

Avant de quitter la grande salle, je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à Lucy, qui comme d'habitude lorsqu'il y a de l'agitation ose me regarder, Merlin elle me manque. On arrive rapidement à destination et une fois que Ian est installé sur un lit, Mme Pomona Chourave me prend à part.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Miss Johnson ?

- On discutait et d'un coup le sort c'est déclenché, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait se lancer désolée je lisais la Gazette du Sorcier en même temps.

Bien évidemment je ne vais pas dire qu'il était en train de dire William, je sais qu'il n'y a pas qu'un Will dans cette école mais des Will mesquin et meilleur ami avec Valentine qui est soit dit en passant pire, il n'y en a qu'un et puis leur comportement de tout à l'heure les pointent du doigt.

- D'accord très bien, vous pouvez retourner dans la grande salle, merci.

Je hoche la tête et repars, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour les gens que j'aime Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>Et voici ! Le prochain chapitre est sur Lucy.<em>


End file.
